


The Jumping Jellicle's Variety Act

by Bugsy101



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Human, Although It's Not The Focus, Angst, Dancing, Demeter & Bombalurina are siblings, Drama, F/M, Family, Found Family, Gen, Implications of Characters With Anxiety, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of past abusive relationships, Misto & Victoria are siblings, Mistoffelees is Quaxo, Munk & Tugger are Siblings, Munkustrap needs a break, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, Smoking, There are multiple main characters, They all Have Cool Powers, because it's the Twenties, mute characters, strong sibling relationships, vaudeville, very briefly touched on though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy101/pseuds/Bugsy101
Summary: Two siblings arrive at a boardinghouse in the middle of a stormy November night. There they find sanctuary with those who share their unique abilities and talents. Through the magic of their powers, vaudevillian charm and the glitz of the roaring twenties, the members of this unique act face a chilling threat that could end it all.
Relationships: Alonzo/ Cassandra (Background), Asparagus/Jellylorum (Background), Bombalurina/Rum Tum Tugger (At the Beginning), Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks (Background), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Plato/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 86
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first chapter of a story which I've been working on for a while now. I'm quite proud of it!  
> Just a few things to note before reading this: 1. I'm not a historian, so please excuse any historically inaccurate details. 2. this work IS finished. I don't know if I'll be having a set upload date for each chapter though, because it all depends on when my proofreader (my sister) is available. 3. I never know if I want to picture the characters as humans or as anthropomorphic. For this, I pictured them more as people, although I'm sure that not everyone enjoys that, so I tried my best to leave it completely open to the reader (although I did occasionally use exclusively human terms such as "man" or "woman")  
> Without further adieu, I hope you all enjoy! Comments or thoughts are completely welcome.

New York City, November, 1927

The paved, moonlit streets of New York City were illuminated by the streetlamps. Their light shone on the wet pavement, and the occasional motor car would pass by and splash through the puddles.

What all of the tired cab drivers, and pedestrians failed to notice was a pair of figures, a brother and a sister, who were trying their best to stay hidden in the shadows, as they walked towards their destination.  


The brother, a young man with dark jet-black hair turned to his light-haired sister, who was no less than one year younger than him, and slipped his hand in hers, pulling her along with him.

They walked a few more blocks until, the sister could go no further, and she leaned against a brick wall, before sliding down to the ground, exhausted.

Her brother ran to her and knelt down beside her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Their moonlit eyes met as they seemed to communicate without using words.

The young woman shook her head as if to say that she could go no further.

She rubbed at her sore feet, as her brother waited beside her, patiently.

After a few minutes, they stood up. The sister looped her arm through her brothers, and they started off down the street at a faster pace than before.

The pair walked for what seemed like hours, when finally, they reached an old-looking apartment building.

Its red, brick exterior didn’t look like anything special. The only thing that differentiated it from the other buildings around it, were the lopsided steps that led into it.

The brother walked up to the door, with his sister right on his heels.

Slowly, he lifted his hand up to it and rang the doorbell.

For an entire, dreadful minute, the pair held their breaths. It seemed as though no one was coming to answer the door.

They had just began to turn away to leave, when the door creaked open, slowly.

The brother turned around and squinted in the darkness to see who had answered the door.

It appeared to be a short, plump, middle-aged woman. Her hands were on her hips, and a skeptical look painted her face.

She opened her mouth to speak in a quiet voice. “Who are you?”

“I’m Quaxo Jones, ma’am. This is my sister, Victoria.” The brother answered, nervously.

The woman’s face softened when he mentioned the names and she opened the door wider for them.

“Ah, yes. Your uncle Bustopher told me that you two would be coming.” 

Once they were both inside, she turned to them with a sympathetic expression. “He told me about what happened. I’m so sorry for your loss.”

Quaxo, the brother tensed at her words. “Thank you, ma’am. But we don’t need anyone’s sympathy.” He turned to his sister, who remained staring at the floor, and then looked back at the woman. “These things do happen after all.”

The woman sighed, and then stepped forward, holding out her hand. “I’m the landlady of this establishment, Mrs. McNally, but you can call me Jennyanydots. Jenny for short.”

Quaxo relaxed a bit, when she didn’t try to push it, and he shook her hand tentatively.

Jennyanydots turned to Victoria and held out her hand for her.

“How might you be, Miss Victoria?”

Her brow furrowed when Victoria took her hand without saying anything.

Quaxo spoke up for his sister. “She’s mute.” He said quietly.

Jennyanydots raised her eyebrows and she shot the young woman an apologetic look. “Sorry, my darling.”

She turned back to Quaxo. “Does she sign?”

“She does, but she usually prefers to use…” His voice faded out when he realized that he almost said something that he shouldn’t have.

Jennyanydots simply smiled at him. “Don’t worry, Quaxo. Your uncle Bustopher told me all about you and your sister’s ability’s. 

Both Quaxo and Victoria visibly relaxed.

The older woman motioned for the siblings to follow her, and then walked out of the front entrance and into a small sitting room.

“This, is the main sitting room. The tenants of this house come here to read books and play games, or just relax.”

Next, she led them into a dining room. In the centre, there was a table, that had a large number of chairs surrounding it.

Quaxo felt his sister’s hand tighten on his arm. He turned Jennyanydots.

“How many other tenants are there, Jenny?” He asked, tensely.

“Oh, loads!” She turned to the pair, and her face softened at their uncertain expressions. “Don’t worry. If anyone in the world is going to understand what you two are going through, it will be these people.”

Jennyanydots brought them through a few more rooms. A washroom, a library and then an office.

They ended up in front of a tall, narrow staircase. She turned to Quaxo first. “Your room will be the third one on the left. And Victoria, yours is the one that is right across from it. You’ll find the washroom to be the last door in the hall.” She pulled a pair of keys out of her dressing gown pocket and handed them to Victoria, who took them with a nod of her head. “Goodnight!”

Quaxo started up the steps with Victoria right behind him.

Before Victoria entered her room she turned to him and waved. _Night, Quaxo!_ She projected in his mind.

When he entered his door, he was greeted with a dark room that was illuminated only by the moonlight that streamed in through the small window.

Quaxo felt around for anything that would bring him light, and he eventually found a small lamp.

He turned it, and suddenly the entire room was filled with a dim, but warm light.

In the corner, sat a small, but comfortable-looking, and already made bed.

He set his bag down on the floor beside his bed and then threw himself face first down onto his pillow.

He was fast asleep as soon as his face touched the soft material of it.

The warm, morning sunlight broke through the window and landed on Quaxo's face, waking him.

He sat up in his bed, and placed his feet on the cold ground, groaning when he realized that he hadn’t taken his shoes off, and had gotten mud all over the bed.

Standing up, slowly, he made his way to the door.

He poked his head out of his room, and glanced both ways down the hallway. No one seemed to be there.

He closed his door behind him, gently and then made his way down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom, Quaxo turned the corner and walked straight into someone else.

He looked up to see who he had walked into.

In front of him stood a man who was at least half a foot or so taller than him. His hair was styled in what was most-likely considered to be a very stylish or attractive fashion. The taller man glared down at Quaxo.

“I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t mean to –”

The tall man shoved past him, grumbling something incoherent and went out the door.

Annoyed, Quaxo continued into the dining room.

He didn’t see Jennyanydots immediately, but a taller, slimmer woman, who appeared to be around the same age as her, approached him with a small smile.

“Quaxo, is it?” She asked in a warm voice.

Quaxo nodded, slowly. 

She held out her hand. "I'm Jellylorum. Jenny had to go out to run a few errands, so she told me to introduce you to everyone else.” She motioned to the table where about five people all sat talking and eating their breakfast.

He turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, you did sleep in. Most of the others have left for work by now.” She clarified. “But, help yourself.”

Slowly, Quaxo made his way over to the table. He observed each of the people who still had yet to notice him.

The first two people that he noticed appeared to be another brother and sister duo.

They had red hair and round faces. Both of them appeared to be talking to someone else.

It was then that Quaxo realized that it was in fact, Victoria.

A little put off by the fact that she hadn’t waited for him, his eyes moved on to the last two people.

Sitting on the other side of the table, and in a little conversation of their own, sat a man and a woman.

Both sat with an air of grace and elegance about them.

Quaxo caught the man’s eye and who nudged his lady companion.

The woman turned to Quaxo. 

Her eyes were large and sparkled almost like moonlight, and she wore a slight expression of disdain. She turned back to the man, and they spoke in hushed voices.

It was around this moment that Victoria realized that her brother had arrived.

Excitedly, she motioned for him to come and sit beside her.

_Quaxo_ , She projected into his mind, _meet Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. They’re twins, and work as acrobats!_

Quaxo turned back to the pair, intrigued.

“Mornin’ Quaxo!” The man, who he now realized was Mungojerrie, greeted him in a thick cockney accent.

Quaxo furrowed his brow. “You’re not from here?”

Rumpleteazer shook her head with a smirk. “Naw. We’re Londoners, born and raised!”

“We left so that we could focus on our careers a bit more.” Mungojerrie chimed. “We’re world famous acrobats!” He announced.

His sister hit him on the head with her spoon, before turning back to the confused young man.

“He meant to say that we work in a vaudeville show as performers, or acrobats if you may.” She pointed at the man and woman who sat across from them. “So do Alonzo and Cassandra. Only, they aren’t acrobats. They dance, mainly.”

Quaxo watched the whole encounter with the twins, trying not to laugh. “That sounds really great!”

Suddenly, Mungojerrie jumped up. 

“We’ve got to go! We’ll be late for rehearsal. Munk’ll kill us!”

His sister jumped up and ran out the door, with him hot on her heels  
.  
Alonzo and Cassandra took their time standing up, and then walking towards the exit.

Cassandra waved goodbye to them over her shoulder without even turning back to look at them.

Victoria turned to her brother with a small smile.

_Everyone here seems so lovely! I’m excited to get to know them more._

Quaxo held out a hand uncertainly and an apple floated over to him, without even giving this unusual action a second thought. “I don’t know, Vic. Are you sure that we should be staying here?”

He was met with enthusiastic nodding from his sister’s end.

“Alright. Fine.” He agreed reluctantly, taking a bite from his apple. He looked around the room. “ I guess that we’re the only ones here. What do you say to exploring a little until they come back?”

Victoria gave him a big smile in response and jumped up onto her feet.

She ran into the sitting room and came back with a large map.

_Jenny gave me this map before she left today. She said that it will help us find our way around the city!_

Quaxo looked at the map, nodding.

“Alright. What are we waiting for? Let’s get going!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quaxo and Victoria finally meet the other tenants of the boarding house. Will they get along smoothly with all of them, or will there be others they have a bit more difficulty with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really just a continuation of the last one. I had originally written them as one long chapter, but I worried that the length would have turned people off. Now, I'm thinking that perhaps I should have kept them as one chapter, because this is still exposition-y, but what's done is done I suppose.  
> Also, in the future, you can expect longer chapters.  
> Just because I want to get the story in motion finally, there's a chance that I might be posting another chapter today as well. I want to get all of the introductions over with. It all depends, however, on my lovely proof-reader, who is my sister.  
> Enjoy!!

That evening, Quaxo and Victoria returned back to the boarding house with smiles on their faces, and a merry skip in their step.

They had made a day of it by going to all of the main tourist attractions in the city, and had tried food at all the different cafes and restaurants.

As they walked into the boarding house laughing and sharing stories about their day, a warm voice greeted them.

“How was your day, you two?” 

They both turned to see Jennyanydots standing in the doorway and smiling.

Victoria ran up to her and hugged her, tight. 

_It was wonderful, Jenny!_

The older woman smiled as she heard Victoria’s voice in her head for the first time.

“That’s wonderful to hear, dears.” She motioned for them to follow her into the sitting room. “There are some people that I’d like you two to meet.”

The three of them entered the sitting room to see a whole crowd of people sitting on the furniture. They all appeared to be very comfortable with one another, laughing and talking.

A cheerful-looking older ginger man walked up to them and put his arm around Jennyanydots’ shoulders. He took their hands in his, and shook them, overenthusiastically. 

“The name is Skimbleshanks, but you can call me Skimble. I grew up with your uncle and mother. It’s a pleasure to meet you two!”

Quaxo tensed at the mention of his mother, but Victoria walked forward and shook his hand.

_How do you do, sir?_

Skimbleshanks’ face lit up.

“You’re a telepath! Just like your mother, I see.” He turned to Quaxo, oblivious to the young man’s irritation. “And how about you, Quaxo, is it? What’s your ability?”

Quaxo put on his best forced grin and shook the older man’s hand. “Yes, it is, sir and I specialize in teleportation magic.”

Skimbleshanks clapped his hands together, excitedly. “Well! Isn’t that lovely?” 

A polite cough came from behind Skimbleshanks. The jolly man moved out of the way to reveal a tall, younger man. He had an air of confidence and authority about him, but a softness shone through in his warm eyes. He appeared to be in his early to mid-thirties, or around that, but under his eyes were dark circles that made him look twice that age.

The man held out his hand, which Quaxo took, slowly. 

“Munkustrap Deuteronomy.” He introduced himself in a warm voice. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Quaxo. Jenny and Skimble here have been talking about you nonstop.” He looked over to the older couple, with a fond smile.

Munkustrap turned to a man who stood beside him.

“This is my younger brother, Tugger.”

Quaxo ground his teeth. He knew this man. It was the man who he had bumped into from this morning. The one who, Quaxo had to admit, was arguably rather rude.

“Yes, I believe we’ve met.” He said, quietly.

Munkustrap turned back to his brother with his brow furrowed. “You have?”

Tugger shuffled his feet on the ground, refusing to meet the other two’s eyes. “Briefly. I was just leaving for work when we bumped into each other.” He muttered.

Munkustrap looked back and forth between the two men, who both seemed to have shrunk into themselves, and decided that perhaps it was best to not ask.

“We’ll let you and your sister introduce yourselves to the others.” He said, cheerfully, before grabbing his brother’s arm and then pulling him back to the couch where they had been sitting.

Victoria, being the more sociable one between the two of them, pulled Quaxo along as they introduced themselves to the other tenants of the boarding house. 

As they went around the room, they met Jellylorum’s husband, Asparagus, and his father, Asparagus Sr. ,or Gus as he was better known, whose abilities all centered around healing. Along with them, they met their children, Etcetera, Plato, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, who were also healers.

Standing beside them was yet another pair of siblings, this one being twins. The man was named Coricopat and the woman was Tantomile. The twins turned out to be psychic, which excited Victoria quite a bit.

They made sure to say hello to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, and waved an awkward hello to Cassandra and Alonzo.

Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks even introduced them to their young daughter, Electra, who was about the same age as Etcetera.

Finally, they approached an old man who was sitting with Munkustrap and Tugger.

His kind eyes, which were strikingly similar to Munkustrap’s, twinkled with intrigue as the siblings approached.

He held out his arms in a welcoming gesture.

“Welcome, Quaxo and Victoria. I hope that you are settling in just fine here.” His warm, deep voice immediately comforted Quaxo, and he let a small smile form on his face.

“Yes, sir.”

The old man let out a jolly, deep chuckle. “No need for formalities like that around me, son. Just call me Old Deuteronomy.” He turned to Munkustrap and Tugger, who sat quietly beside him. “I trust that my sons have done their best to make you feel at home.”

Victoria smiled, softly. _They’ve been wonderful._

After chatting a bit more with the Deuteronomy’s, Quaxo and Victoria made their way over to a small couch that was located in the corner where they could have a bit more privacy.

It was then that they were approached by Munkustrap and Jennyanydots.

“How are you getting along, my dears?” Jenny asked, handing them each a cookie.

_Oh, marvellously, Jenny!_ Victoria enthused. _Everyone’s been amazing._

The woman smiled warmly at them before sharing a look with Munkustrap, who stood there politely.

“As you two know,” Jennyanydots began quietly, “You were sent here to protect you and your abilities from…people who want to use them for evil.”

“You can say it outright, Jenny. It’s okay. We aren’t children.” Quaxo stated quietly.

“I know, my dears. I just want to be careful.”

“Macavity,” Munkustrap cut in politely, “is set on stealing all of the people with powers or special abilities, and using them to his own benefit. We aren’t yet sure what that might entail, but I have a pretty good idea…” His voice faded away, and he seemed to grow distant for a moment, before he suddenly remembered himself again. “You two were sent here by your uncle, because this building is a safe haven for people who are different. You’re protected from people who don’t understand exactly who you are, and people who want to use your abilities to their own advantage.”

Quaxo leaned back in his seat, intrigued about where this was going.

“All of the members of this boarding house,” Munkustrap continued, “Are members of a very special vaudeville act.”

_Vaudeville?_ Victoria perked up.  
Munkustrap rummaged around in his pocket, and pulled out a small card. He leaned over and handed it to Victoria, who took it, intrigued.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. _‘The Jumping Jellicle’s Variety Act’?_

With a twinkle in his eyes, Munkustrap nodded. “I'll admit the name's rather cheesy, but it has a nice ring to it. Anyways, in this act, we put together their abilities, the ones that make them unique, or just other passions such as singing and dancing, and let them showcase them in one big show. It’s a great way to earn money, and, unfortunately, it’s the only place where the abilities won’t be seen as odd.”

“Where are you going with this?” Quaxo questioned, unsure  
.  
“We would like you two to be a part of our act.” Munkustrap smiled.

Victoria beamed, extremely excited, whereas Quaxo just sat there with his mouth wide open.

“What’s the catch?” He asked, dryly.

Munkustrap scratched his neck, sheepishly. “You would both have to be comfortable with singing and or dancing in front of people.” He leaned forward in his seat. “Can either of you do any of those?”

Victoria began nodding fervently. _We’ve been dancing since we learned how to walk. It’s a passion of ours!_

Quaxo snorted at his sister. “Well, I wouldn’t say that it’s a passion. More like a hobby.”

_He’s very good! Let him dance for you sometime!_

Munkustrap beamed at them. “Great! So, are you in?”

Victoria began to answer, but Quaxo cut her off. “We’ll have to think about it.”

His sister nudged him very hard in the ribs, and he shot a glare her way.

The large smile faded a bit from Munkustrap’s face. “Don’t worry; I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to. Take all the time you need.”

With that, he gave them a small smile and then walked over to Alonzo and Cassandra. 

Jennyanydots looked at the siblings, and shrugged her shoulders. “I suppose one must do what they think is best.”

She turned around to face everyone else.

“Who’s ready for dinner?”

Everyone turned to her and cheered before making their way into the dining room, Victoria right behind then.

Quaxo was left standing by himself.

Suddenly, he felt like being alone.

He needed some time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they've been introduced to the other characters!  
> You may be thinking: "But there are still a few key characters who are missing!"  
> No worries, that all comes in the next chapter ( which I might be posting later on today).  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Stay tuned for future updates when the story will (finally) be set in motion.  
> Take care! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few new faces show up on the steps of the boarding house. Will they be welcomed with open arms into the family... or will they be treated with suspicion and turned away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I know I said that I might update this chapter yesterday, but a few things got in the way so I couldn't.  
> The good news is: this chapter is actually less exposition-filled than I thought it would be!  
> Here, everything really starts to get moving, and I'm excited to post the rest of the story.  
> Also, I mentioned in the tags that the point of view would occasionally shift from character to character. This is the first time where you see that happen. I'll always be putting the character whose point of view it is over the section when it changes.  
> This chapter, for example you'll see that it starts with Munkustrap, then shifts to Quaxo, and then back to Munkustrap again.  
> That's really all I have to say. Do enjoy!!

**Munkustrap**

Munkustrap yawned as he finished off typing up the last of a document on his typewriter.

He puffed on the end of his lit cigarette as he pulled the paper out and then placed it into a large stack of papers that held the other documents that he had typed up.

Rubbing his tired eyes, he glanced up at the clock. 

Two-twenty-four in the morning.

Maybe Jenny was right. Perhaps he was working himself too hard.

As artistic director and the resident choreographer of the 'Jumping Jellicles', he had his work cut out for him.

It was a common occurrence that he would stay up much later than everyone else, working on things such as ticket sales, advertisement, notes for the performers or for himself, changing up who was performing what and even composing music.

Slowly, he pushed aside the stack of papers that he had just finished working on and placed a new paper into the typewriter ready to begin on his next task.

He jumped when a rumble of thunder came from outside and flung the window of the office open.

Once he had it closed, he sat back down in his chair with a big sigh and put out his cigarette on the ashtray.

He didn’t really want to _do_ the work, but then it wasn’t going to get done itself.

Munkustrap was able to work in silence for the next ten or so minutes, when suddenly a loud banging resounded throughout the house.

Shrugging it off, and deciding that it was simply the thunderstorm outside, he continued working.

A moment later the same sound came again.

Now he knew that it was real, and it was coming from the front door.

Munkustrap wasn’t necessarily an overly paranoid man, but he did like to treat things with caution. And someone knocking on the door of a boarding house that was supposed to be a refuge for people with special abilities at two o’clock in the morning seemed to fit the bill of something one should approach with caution.

Slowly, he crept over to the door with a small oil lamp his hand.

He reached out for the doorknob and turned it slowly, opening it just so that he was able to peek out.

The sight that greeted him was certainly not one that he had been expecting.

There, standing on the steps stood three figures: the first one, a tall woman. Her soaked red hair was plastered to her forehead, and her mascara ran down her face. Beside her stood a shorter woman. Her golden hair was dishevelled as her companion’s, and her drenched coat looked as if it was soon to slide off of her shoulders.

Fast asleep , with her arms wrapped around her neck, and head resting on her shoulder, was a little girl, her hair tied back into two soaked plaits of bright red.

Shaking his head to snap himself out of his daze, Munkustrap opened the door wider, allowing the poor and exhausted trio entry.

The tallest woman spoke first as she attempted to wring out her hair. “It took you long enough. It’s freezing out there!”

The smaller woman nudged her companion with her elbow and turned to Munkustrap with a nervous smile.

“Good evening, sir. My name is Demeter, and this is Bombalurina, my little sister,” she said with a nod to the woman who, thanks be to the length of her legs, could hardly have been described as ‘little.' Demeter went on, combing her fingers through the hair of the girl in her arms, “This is my daughter, Jemima. We were told about this boarding house by a friend who said that they live here. Are you the landlord?”

Munkustrap shook his head, slowly. “No, that’s Jenny. I just live here. My name is Munkustrap. Munkustrap Deuteronomy.” Not wanting to be rude, rather wanting to be cautious, he said as politely as he could, “Might I ask who sent you here?”

Demeter blinked, surprised that he would ask such a question. “We met him while we were…on the run, and he told us that we would be safe here. I believe his name was Alonzo.”  
Munkustrap’s eyes widened. “Alonzo? I see! Oh, yes! I believe he said something about your arrival. I wasn’t sure if he was being entirely serious or not…” He made forward to show the three of them into the sitting room. “Heavens! I’ve forgotten my manners. Come with me. You must be freezing!” He had them sit down and took their coats, placing them in front of the dying fire, which he quickly rekindled.

Then, telling them that he would be back right away, he popped into the kitchen to make them some tea.

When he came back, they were seated on the couch with the little girl still fast asleep in her mother’s arms.

He handed them both a cup of tea.

“Do you smoke?” he asked the two of them.

Bombalurina’s eyes lit up. “God, do I ever!” She turned to her sister, who appeared to be nervously surveying the room. “What about you, Deme?”

Demeter shook her head, quickly.

Feeling around in his pockets, Munkustrap realized that he had left his lighter in his suit jacket, which was in the study.

“Just wait here, I’ll be right back.”

He returned less than a minute later and handed it to Bombalurina.

Munkustrap watched them drink their tea in silence for a few minutes before he decided he ought to start a conversation. “You’re lucky that I was awake! The rest have been in bed for hours and most likely wouldn’t have heard you!” He said this, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of them, but they continued to sip their tea quietly.

Suddenly, Bombalurina placed her cup down on the table and turned to look at him. “I’m exhausted. Is there a place for us to sleep?”

Her sister nudged her in the ribs, scolding her for being so rude, but Munkustrap waved his hand.

“It’s quite alright.” He began walking around in search of pillows and blankets. “I’m afraid Jenny’s asleep, and she’s the only one with keys to the unused bedrooms. Mercy to us if we wake her! Will you be alright in here? I can fetch some blankets for you, and keep the fire lit if you’d like. Would you like to change clothes? I’m afraid I haven’t got much, but you can’t be comfortable in those wet things.”

Bombalurina opened her mouth to say something, but Demeter cut her off. “That would be wonderful, thank you.”

Munkustrap turned to Demeter and gave her a warm smile, which she returned.

He went to fetch all the blankets off his bed – he wouldn’t tell them he had, or he suspected Demeter, who seemed polite, would never accept the gesture if he told. He found some of his own pajamas and some clean pillowcases from the linen cupboard. He rejoined the women and the girl in the sitting room and presented them with the fresh supplies.

“That’s all I can do for you for now. Make yourselves at home. If you need anything at all, my door is the fifth one on the right.”

With that, he waved to them and turned on his heel, heading up the stairs to his room.

The next morning a rough knocking sound resounded on Munkustrap’s door. He rolled out of bed and checked the clock. It read: eight-twelve in the morning. He had only managed about four hours of sleep last night. Slowly, he stood up and grabbed his dressing robe, which he slipped over his shoulders. Still tying it around his waist, he opened the door slowly.

There he met Jennyanydots, who looked most unimpressed.

“Good morning, Jenny. How are –“

“What were you _thinking_ letting two complete strangers into _my_ boarding house last night?”

Munkustrap sighed and his shoulders drooped. “I’m sorry, Jenny. They were just so tired, and soaking wet.”

The older woman grabbed him by the ear and yanked him down so that he was completely eye level with her, which was far down, considering that he was almost a foot and a half taller than her. Munkustrap let out a yelp of pain, which she completely ignored.

“They could be spies, boy! Working with _Macavity!_ I thought that you were supposed to be protecting everyone here, not bringing danger straight over their threshold!”

Munkustrap closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I know, Jenny. Perhaps it wasn’t my brightest idea. I was delirious with lack of sleep if it helps.” He opened his eyes to look at her. “Why don’t you talk to them yourself? Figure out why they’re here.”

Jennyanydots let go of his ear, knowing that he was probably right. She turned to him and scowled. “Breakfast is in ten minutes.” She turned her heel and went downstairs.  
Munkustrap, heaving a great sigh, walked back into his room to dress himself.

He _had_ to let them in, he reasoned. His heart pounded as he tried to quell the fear the thought of putting the others in danger had sent through it.  
He had to.

**Quaxo**

Quaxo furrowed his brow as he watched Jennyanydots storm away from Munkustrap’s door.

_That’s odd._ He thought to himself. _That’s the first time I’ve seen Jenny in a foul mood yet!_

He quickly brushed it aside and made his way downstairs.

Taking his place at the dining table with the other tenants, his ears picked up muffled voices.

His attention wavered from Etcetera, who was talking his ear off about a new doll that she had, and quickly he moved to the open door of the sitting room.

He noticed Jennyanydots, who stood there with hands on her hips, as was her characteristic stance. She appeared to be talking to two women and a tired looking little girl, who he did not recognize.

In walked Tugger. Immediately, Etcetera was all over him.

“Good morning, Tugger.” The little girl giggled.

“Cettie, give him space. He just woke up!” Jellylorum scolded her.

“Come on, Jelly. I don’t mind.” He shot the older woman a playful wink, to which he received an affronted gasp and an exclamation of, _“I don’t know why I bother with you young people!”_

Quaxo wrinkled his nose with disgust at the young man’s behaviour. No wonder Tugger had been so rude. He expected everyone to wait on him hand and foot!

He shook this feeling off, however when Victoria took her place in the seat beside him.

_What are you looking at?_ She questioned.

Quaxo turned back to her with an innocent expression. “Nothing. Why do you care?”

Victoria rolled her eyes playfully. _Have you given your response to Munkustrap’s offer any thought?_

Quaxo sighed, deeply and placed his chin on his hand. “Maybe.”

His sister’s eyes grew wide. _Are you going to accept?_

“I’ll let you know soon enough.”

Victoria glared at him. _You know you want to accept, Quaxo. You love dancing._

When he didn’t respond, she turned away from him.

_Whatever. But just so you know, even if you decline, I’ll still do it._

Quaxo knew that his sister was right. He loved dancing. So why was he hesitating? Was it just that he was too nervous that Macavity would get to them? Macavity wanted to get to everyone else just as much as he wanted to get to him. They were protected here. Munkustrap would make sure of it.

He glanced over towards his sister who was laughing at something that Plato had said. 

He couldn’t let her down. She wanted to dance, so badly.

“Good morning everyone!” Came Munkustrap’s cheerful voice as he entered the dining room.

“Munkustrap! Sit beside me!” Etcetera cried as she frantically pulled out the chair that was placed to her right.

Munkustrap smiled warmly and came to sit beside her. He nudged the little girl playfully in the side, to which she responded by giggling loudly. 

Quaxo took a deep breath as he prepared to make his choice. “Munkustrap?” He called, from across the table.

Munkustrap turned his head towards him. “Yes?”

“We’ll do it.”

Victoria turned to her brother with a loud gasp and hugged him very tightly.

“Perfect!” Munkustrap grinned. “Can you come audition for me tomorrow?”

Quaxo was about to nod when a polite cough came from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Jennyanydots standing there. She pointed towards Munkustrap.

“Could you come here for a moment, Munkustrap?”

Munkustrap turned to everyone with a small smile, before standing up and walking to join Jennyanydots and the three girls in the sitting room.

**Munkustrap**

Munkustrap walked into the sitting room, and smiled warmly at Demeter, Bombalurina and Jemima before sitting on a chair across from them.

Jennyanydots stood in between them with her hands on her hips.

“Well, I’ve spoken to them and figured out why they’re here. They seem to be telling the truth.”

Munkustrap motioned for her to go on, and she turned to the two women for permission to tell him everything.

When they nodded their approval, she turned back to Munkustrap with pursed lips.

“I’ve been informed by these two that they have recently escaped from Macavity.”

Munkustrap’s eyes widened. “Escaped?”

Jennyanydots nodded, before continuing. “They’ve just spent two years living at his lair with him.” She turned back to the two sisters with a somber expression, and then back to Munkustrap. “Jemima, the child, is none other than his very own flesh and blood.”

Munkustrap’s head spun. “H – He has a child? Macavity?”

This time, Demeter spoke up, softly. “Yes. But please don’t tell anyone else. I wouldn’t want to frighten them.” Her sad eyes met Munkustrap’s, and he knew without a doubt that she was telling the truth.

He stood up and walked towards the window, looking out.

After a few moments of silence as he digested this new information, Jennyanydots spoke up, trying to change the mood. 

“I’ve also asked them to join the act.”

This made Munkustrap turn around so fast that he probably could have broken his neck.

“Really? Will you?” he asked the sisters.

The two women turned to look at each other and then back to him.

“It depends on what we’re doing.” Bombalurina stated, picking at her nails.

Munkustrap sat down, excitedly. “Oh, you could do anything, really. What are your abilities?”

Bombalurina leaned forward, glad to be talking about something that she found interesting. “I specialize in emotions. I can influence them at will.”

“Really? That sounds fascinating! Would you care to show me?”

“With pleasure.” Bombalurina smirked.

“Bomba, do you think that that’s a good idea?” Demeter whispered through clenched teeth.

The red head rolled her eyes. “Deme, it’s fine. Trust me.”

Her sister shot her a look that needed no words to accompany it. Eventually, Bombalurina gave in and leaned back in her seat, annoyed. “Fine. You never want to have any fun.”

Munkustrap furrowed his brow. “Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Demeter shook her head. “It’s just that Bomba is quite good at changing people’s emotions from their natural ones, but she has yet to master the art of reversing it.”

“She’s right. Last time I used it on her, she couldn’t stop laughing for two weeks.” Bombalurina nudged her sister.

“It was hell.” Demeter shivered.

Munkustrap had to chuckle at this. “What’s your ability, Demeter?”

Demeter glanced at her sister and then back to him. “I used to specialize in similar areas.” Her entire demeanour seemed to shift as her eyes became more distant. “But, not anymore…”

Munkustrap squinted, confused. “Not… anymore?” 

“Yes. I haven’t been able to since…oh, for a while.”

Suddenly it dawned on Munkustrap. “Macavity,” he whispered.

Demeter gave him a pleading look that seemed to be begging him to move on from the topic.

“Anyways,” he continued, “it’s really up to you. You can do whatever it is that you’re most comfortable with. We need dancers, singers, magicians, you name it.”

Intrigued, Bombalurina smirked. “What about triple threats?”

“Sure, if that’s your specialty.” He turned to Demeter, smiling broadly. “What about you?”

Demeter blushed, profusely. “I don’t know. Performing in front of people isn’t really my scene. And someone will have to watch Jemima. And I don’t really –”

“Demeter loves to dance.” Bombalurina interjected, which got her a poke in the ribs from her sister.

“Do you now?” Munkustrap inquired. 

The timid woman smiled sheepishly at him. “I do. Really. Oh, but I’m not very good.”

“Well, that’s great then!” he beamed. “And I’m sure you’re fantastic.”

He stood up and headed back towards the dining room. “Would you both come audition for me tomorrow? You’ll do beautifully. I’m sure of it.”

“We’ll be there!” Bombalurina called out.

Jennyanydots grabbed Munkustrap’s arm before he left and spoke in low a voice so that the sisters wouldn’t be able to hear.

“I must admit that I am still skeptical about them being here, but I trust your judgement.”

Munkustrap nodded his understanding and gave one last glance at the sisters before exiting the room. 

Demeter turned to her sister with panic written all over her face. “Audition? I didn’t know we had to audition!”

Before Bombalurina could give her sister a response, Jennyanydots cleared her throat.

“Why don’t I show you three to your rooms?”

“Of course!” Bombalurina enthused, happy to have the subject changed.

The older woman stopped and looked at Demeter and Jemima, who had been sitting quietly beside her mother the entire time. “Would you two like to share a room?”

Demeter gave a small nod. “That would be lovely. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I was actually quite proud of how this chapter turned out if I do say so myself.  
> Please stay tuned for the next chapter when the new members of the act will have their auditions, and continue to become more familiar with their newly found friends.  
> Comments/constructive feedback are always welcome.  
> Take care! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the new tenants of the boarding house have to audition for the act. How will their auditions go? Most importantly, how do the others react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope all is well with everyone.  
> This is the next chapter in the story, and really the last bit of exposition. After this, the new tenants will begin to become much more familiar with the others, and that's when the story will really get moving.  
> That's all I have to say so... please enjoy!!

**Quaxo**

Quaxo groaned as he fell down on the ground of the rehearsal studio for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“I’m never going to get this! I don’t know why I even agreed to do this stupid audition anyways!”

_Quaxo._ Came the soothing voice of Victoria. _It’s alright. Just breathe. Getting frustrated will only make everything harder._

The young man smiled at his sister as he took a deep breath. “Thanks Vic. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

His sister smiled at him, before she walked over towards the gramophone to wind it up again.

_Here, came her voice in his head,_ I’ll do it with you. The music started up again. 

The two siblings went through the steps of Quaxo’s entire routine with ease. Victoria smiled at her brother when the music stopped and they struck their last pose.

_You did it flawlessly!_ She ran up and hugged him, tightly. She pulled away, with a more serious look on her face. _Are you ready to knock the socks off of Munkustrap?_

Quaxo nodded enthusiastically, as he grabbed his sister’s hand and they exited the room.

They walked through the halls of the old theatre until they reached two big doors. 

Outside were Demeter and Bombalurina. Bombalurina was getting in some last minute stretches, while Demeter had her eyes closed and appeared to be praying. 

He walked up to them and tapped Demeter on the shoulder, softly.

“Good luck, you two.”

“Thanks.” The tall redhead said, before going back to her stretches.

Demeter gave him a small smile as she wrung her hands together, nervously. “Thank you. You too.”

All four of them turned to the door as it opened, and Tugger peeked his head out.

Bombalurina’s head shot up, and she waved to him with a flirtatious smile, which he returned.

Quaxo fought back the urge to vomit inside his mouth.

“Quaxo Jones?” Tugger asked, his gaze still fixed upon the attractive redhead.

‘Not _him._ ’ Quaxo thought to himself as he approached the door. 

He walked up to the taller man, who looked him up and down before smirking, slightly and saying: “Right this way.”

Quaxo entered the large, bright room to see Munkustrap seated behind a table and writing on a piece of paper.

Munkustrap looked up and smiled at him. “Good morning! How are you?”

“To be perfectly honest, I’m a little nervous.”

Munkustrap waved this off with a small chuckle. “You have no need to be. It’s just Tugger and me. You know us.”

Quaxo looked uncertainly over to Tugger who was watching him with his arms crossed.

“Yeah.”

“What do you have for us today, then, Quaxo?”

Quaxo shuffled his feet, nervously on the ground. “I’m going to be dancing.”

Munkustrap smiled and leaned back in his chair. “When you’re ready.”

Quaxo motioned for Tugger to begin playing the song that he had given him earlier.

As the music started up, Quaxo let his body take over. It was over before he even realized it, and Munkustrap stood up to his feet to begin clapping with a wide smile on his face.

Quaxo felt a sort of warm satisfaction swell through his chest when he caught a look of bewilderment on Tugger’s face, which was quickly covered up by a sneeze – fake.

Munkustrap ran up to him from behind the desk. “You’re part of the act!”

“R-Really?” Quaxo sputtered. He hadn’t expected this at all. Never before had he even thought twice about his dancing. It had always just been something that was there. It had never even occurred to him that he could put it to good use.

“Of course!” Munkustrap ran back to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper, which he handed to him. “This has all of the information on it, including rehearsal times, salary, terms and conditions, and – well, you get the idea.”

Quaxo stared, bewildered at the paper. “Thank you. So much.”

“Don’t mention it!” Munkustrap walked back behind his desk and sat down. “You did wonderfully. Why don’t you call Victoria in? I’m twice as excited to see what she can do now that I’ve seen you!”

Quaxo walked to the door, with a wide smile on his face.

Victoria practically jumped on him as soon as he walked out.

_I’m so proud of you!_

“Were you tuning into my thoughts without permission again?” Quaxo scolded his sister.

The young woman shot an innocent expression his way. _I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about._

Quaxo smiled at his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Munkustrap told me to call you in.”

Victoria stood straight up and her eyes went wide. She turned to her brother with a small smile. _Wish me luck._

With that, she disappeared into the auditioning room.

**Demeter**

Demeter walked out of the auditioning room with a smile upon her face. She saw her sister and ran up to her. “I’m in the act!”

“I’m so proud of you, Deme,” said Bombalurina, handing her sister her coat. “You’ve conquered your fear.”

The shorter woman laughed, bashfully. “Well, I’ve hardly done anything yet. That was only my audition.”

Her sister shrugged. “Tomato, tomahto. You’re doing it, and that’s what counts.” She pulled out a paper that appeared to have subway routes. “I’ve got a date, so I guess that I’ll see you tonight.”

Demeter raised an eyebrow. “A date?” A small smirk formed on her lips. “What a surprise. Who’s the guy?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

With a roll of her eyes, Demeter hugged her sister goodbye, before pulling away and giving her a small wave.

Bombalurina returned it with a small smile, and turned around, heading off in her own direction.

When she was sure that her sister was gone, Demeter pulled out her own direction sheet and headed towards the nearest subway entrance.

She entered the stop, and was met with loud screeching and rumbling that instantly made her tense up.

When she realized that it was only one of the trains, she relaxed, slightly, and continued the rest of the way down.

Demeter found a small little bench that she could sit on, and began waiting for her train. Ten minutes later, the train still hadn’t come.

She double checked the schedule to make sure that she hadn’t missed the train. Sure enough, she found that her train wasn’t supposed to come until…

What was this?

Her brow furrowed when she failed to find her train schedule on the big map on the wall. She checked her own paper, and her heart stopped when she realized that she was at the wrong station. Looking around, she began searching for anyone who could help her. She noticed a man who was seated on a bench, reading a book, so she approached him and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Excuse me, sir. I’m new around here, and have never taken the subway before. Might you tell me where…”

Her voice faded out when the man looked up at her.

“Demeter!”

“Mr. Deuteronomy!” 

Munkustrap smiled up at her, and tipped his hat politely. “I didn’t even realize that you were down here!” He began looking around. “Where’s your sister?”

“She left. She had a date,” Demeter said, breathlessly.

“What’s wrong?” Munkustrap asked, noticing her obvious distress.

Looking down at her feet, embarrassed, Demeter spoke in a shaky voice. “I accidentally went to the wrong stop and missed my train.”

“But this train goes right back to the boarding house.”

“I know, but I have to pick up Jemima. I dropped her off with Jelly at the museum.”

Munkustrap hummed in contemplation, when suddenly, his eyes lit up. “Why don’t I show you there myself? I know these subway routes like the back of my own hand. I use them every day!!”

This offer received a grateful smile from Demeter. “That’s awfully kind of you, Mister Deuteronomy, but I can’t possibly force you to waste your time helping me. I’m sure that I can find another route by myself.”

Munkustrap simply shook his head. “Nonsense! I’m offering to help you!” His voice lowered, and he leaned in closer to her. “Besides, it beats having to sit at home for two hours while Etcetera talks my ear off about her latest obsession. I mean, I love Cettie, with all my heart, but sometimes I just need a bit of a break. If you know what I mean.”

“I know exactly what you mean. I have a small daughter, remember?” Demeter chuckled softly. She began weighing her options, and then eventually sat down beside Munkustrap on the bench. “Oh, alright. I accept your offer.”

Munkustrap smiled broadly at her, while scooting to the edge of the bench so that she would have more room to sit. “Perfect! I believe that the train that we’re looking for comes in about two minutes.”

Demeter’s brow furrowed. “But I thought that the train was at a different station."

Munkustrap batted his hand in the air. “That was because that was an earlier train, but it’s long gone by this point.”

The pair sat in a comfortable silence for the next few moments, before Munkustrap spoke up. “You did a wonderful job today.” He said, softly.

A faint blush appeared on Demeter’s cheeks when their eyes met. There was something about this man that was almost familiar. On one hand, it comforted her. On the other, it was almost frightening. Pushing this odd feeling of déjà-vu away, she turned to him with a small smile. “Thank you, Mister Deuteronomy. That means so much to me.”

Munkustrap chuckled and shook his head, softly. “You don’t have to use formalities like that around me, you know. We practically live together.”

The blush that was on Demeter’s cheeks deepened, with embarrassment. “Forgive me, Mister Deuter – I mean…Munkustrap.”

“Don’t apologize.” Munkustrap told her, quietly. He looked over, and saw her staring at her hands, which were in her lap. “If you’re worried about saying something wrong, don’t be. I rarely ever get mad or offended. Usually, when I do, I get all of it out through cleaning. Or baking. I’m not very good, mind you. I often burn things, and then Jenny’s the one who gets mad. And her anger is nothing compared to mine. You should see her!” Munkustrap looked over to Demeter to see a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, and a surge of satisfaction spread through his chest, but she still refused to face him.

“Demeter.” He called her name softly.

The timid woman turned to him at the sound of her first name being called, and their eyes met.

Munkustrap’s tone grew a bit more serious. “If you ever do need someone to talk to, though, any of us at the boarding house would be completely open to listening to you. We understand the need for someone to confide in.”

This time, a full smile broke out on Demeter’s face. “Thank you, Munkustrap.” She said a bit more confidently.

Suddenly, the rumbling sound of an approaching train filled the station.

The pair stood up with their tickets ready.

Demeter turned to Munkustrap, with her eyes wide and questioning.

Munkustrap took her small hand in his, with a soft, yet reassuring grip. “Just follow my lead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I'll be trying my best to post every day for the rest of the week. After that, my holiday will be over, and I probably won't have the time to post every day since I'll be working. You can expect a chapter either every few days, or on the weekends. It really depends on my schedule.  
> As always, comments, thoughts, constructive feedback and so on are always appreciated.  
> Please stay safe and, have a wonderful day! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Quaxo and the other new members attend their first rehearsal, Tugger is confused, and Munkustrap spends with the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!  
> I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far.  
> Also, just because of some stuff in this chapter, and for future reference, I want to remind you that this story takes place in the 1920's when people weren't always as accepting of our differences as nowadays. It will make more sense when you read this. There's just a small section towards the end, and I didn't want anyone getting confused. :)  
> Enjoy!

**Quaxo**

Quaxo shifted uncomfortably as he tried his best to conceal his growing nerves. 

He turned to Victoria, who looked at him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

_Don’t worry, Quaxo. You’ll be wonderful._

Quaxo shot a grateful smile toward his sister. “Thanks, Vicky. I just don’t want to mess up or say anything stupid.” 

His sister rolled her eyes. _It’s only your first rehearsal! Besides, it’s Munkustrap. He’ll understand if you mess up._

“You’re right.” Quaxo huffed. 

His eyes landed on a middle-aged woman who sat across from them with three misbehaving children and a crying baby in her arms. 

She stared at the pair as though they had both just grown extra noses. 

Victoria glanced towards her brother, biting her lip in an attempt to keep from laughing. 

“I’ve forgotten that other people can’t hear you.” Quaxo whispered to her, quietly. “I’ve been away from public for so long.” 

_Me too! Victoria seemed to snort out._

“Tantomile and I enjoy speaking that way just to pull other people’s legs.” Came a cool voice from across the aisle. 

Victoria turned her head and smiled. _Really? I never would have thought that you two would be the type to joke around._

Coricopat shrugged and turned to his more reserved twin sister, who sat quietly beside him. 

“Well, Tanto isn’t, really. I usually have to persuade her. But, we have the ability to communicate telepathically with one another, so why not?” 

“Because it’s not that funny.” Tantomile spoke up. 

“Yes it is. You know it.” 

“No, I don’t. And it’s not.” 

Quaxo turned to his sister with a smile. 

“How long until we’re there?” 

Victoria pulled out her pocket watch. 

_We should be there in about five minutes._

The two siblings, alongside Tantomile and Coricopat, managed to make it to the theatre right on time. 

They entered the rehearsal space to see Munkustrap sitting in a chair looking over his papers, Tugger getting in some last minute stretches, and a few other familiar faces who were obviously in the same section of the act as Quaxo and Victoria. 

Munkustrap looked up when he noticed that the group of four had arrived. “Wonderful!” Quaxo was beginning to wonder if everything was ‘wonderful’ to Munkustrap. “You’re here! We were just about to start.” 

He let the new arrivals have a few minutes to warm up and change. When it seemed as though everyone was ready, he picked up his notes and brought everyone to the centre of the room. 

“Welcome, everyone to The Jumping Jellicle’s Variety Act! Now, I know that I’ve been working with most of you on this act for years, but as I’m sure you’re all aware, we now have a few new members in this number.” 

Plato, who stood closest to Quaxo gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. 

“Before you say anything,” Munkustrap continued, “we aren’t going to be changing this particular number up much. Just a few different moves and formations that will work to showcase Quaxo and Victoria.” He clapped his hands together, enthusiastically. “Are you all ready, then?” 

Everyone nodded, at this, and with a big smile, Munkustrap ran to the front of the room to stand where everyone could see him. 

“Now, Tantomile and Cassandra, Victoria is going to do your section with you for the first half, understand?” 

The two older women nodded their understanding at this, as Victoria walked over to join them with a happy smile. 

“And Tugger, you’re going to be with Quaxo, alright?” 

Tugger and Quaxo’s eyes met briefly. 

Quaxo glanced over to Munkustrap with wide eyes, hoping this was a mistake. 

“Understood.” Tugger spoke up. 

Quaxo glanced at him, bewildered, but chose to leave it. 

“Great!” Munkustrap smiled, brightly. “Now I’ll just show you the moves, and then I’ll let you go off into your groups so that you can rehearse.” He proceeded to teach them the steps in a pace that was not so fast that they couldn’t all keep up, but not so slow that it would be too easy. Quaxo managed to follow along quite easily, only stumbling once, and only then because he was shaking with nerves. 

When they had learned all of the steps, Munkustrap sent them all off to work individually with their partners, which unfortunately meant that Quaxo was paired with Tugger. 

They arrived in their own little rehearsal space, and Tugger turned to him with a smirk. “So, I guess we should get started, then?” 

Quaxo nodded, eager to get it done with and then head back to the main rehearsal room. They began going over their parts, with Tugger standing in the middle at first, before Quaxo joined in. As they went through the steps, Tugger made sure to go slow so that Quaxo could keep up. But as Quaxo began to pull off each of the steps flawlessly, his confident air seemed to fade away a bit, and he sped up a bit, to see if Quaxo could still keep up. 

And he did. With great ease. 

They wrapped up the dance, and Tugger stared at Quaxo, no expression detectable on his face. Quaxo stood with his hands on his hips, as he caught his breath. “What is it?” he asked, puzzled. 

Tugger shook his head, snapping himself out of the daze that he seemed to have been placed in. “N – Nothing. It’s nothing at all.” His usual air of confidence returned and he walked back to the centre of the room. “Shall we do it again?” 

Quaxo nodded, slowly, and went back to his beginning place. 

The pair went through their dance again, this time at full speed, and they finished it, perfectly. 

****Munkustrap** **

Munkustrap placed the keys back in his pocket after locking up the theatre for the evening and turned to his brother, who stood there with a distant look in his eyes. Munkustrap came up behind Tugger and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Well. Today was fun, wasn’t it?” His breath visible in the crisp, late November air. 

Tugger remained quiet as they walked down the street in the direction of the nearest subway station. 

Munkustrap glanced at his silent brother with a furrowed brow. “You’re unusually quiet this evening. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing…” Tugger muttered, distractedly. 

Munkustrap raised his eyebrow. “Really?” He knew his little brother well. Usually, after rehearsals he was running high on adrenaline, and was talking a mile a minute. “Come on, Tugs. You can tell me anything!” 

Tugger stopped walking, and stared at his brother for a few moments, obviously deciding whether or not he should tell him what was on his mind. 

Finally, he let out a deep sigh, and continued walking along the street. “I think that Quaxo is really good, Munk. You should think about giving him a larger part.” 

Munkustrap hummed in contemplation. “Yes. I’ve thought about that myself.” 

“You have?” 

The older of the two brothers nodded. “He performed exceptionally at his audition. There’s definitely something special about him.” 

Tugger agreed, quietly, and fell into another deep silence. 

Munkustrap furrowed his brow. “Tugger, you’re doing it again. Just tell me what it really is!” 

His brother clenched and unclenched his fists. “I… don’t know.” 

“You don’t _know?_ ” 

Tugger shrugged his shoulders. “I really don’t know what’s wrong.” He stopped and turned to his brother. “I don’t think that it’s a good idea that Quaxo and I work together. We don’t get along well.” 

Munkustrap’s already furrowed brow deepened. “But you were working together flawlessly today!” 

“I suppose… But I don’t think that he likes me very much!” Tugger blurted out. 

Munkustrap stared at his brother with wide eyes for a long moment, and then burst into uncontrollable laughter. 

Tugger glared at him, his arms crossed. “What’s so funny?” 

“N – Nothing at all!” Munkustrap cried out, wiping tears from his eyes. “Goodness, you’ve never worried much about _that_ before! I though it was something serious! Good God, you had me worried!” He continued laughing, as Tugger’s glare intensified. 

“I can’t help it, Munk! Everyone usually loves me! But Quaxo…he just…doesn’t!” 

Munkustrap’s chuckled faded out and he placed a firm hand on Tugger’s shoulder. “Just give him some time. He doesn’t seem to be the most outgoing of people. I’m sure that in time, the two of you will become the best of friends!” 

With that, he continued on his way back to the boarding house. 

Tugger ran to catch up with him. 

“I hope you’re right,” he muttered under his breath. Quaxo was a fine man – dancer – and it would be a shame not to know him better. 

Munkustrap sighed contentedly as he stepped out of the cold, late November air, and into the warm boarding house. 

Tugger entered right after him, and immediately tilted his nose up into the air as he caught a whiff of something. 

“What’s that?” 

Munkustrap shrugged. “I don’t know, but it smells incredible!" 

The two brothers hung their coats and hats up on the rack and then made their way into the kitchen to see what was being made. 

There, standing in front of the stove, was Demeter. 

She wore Jennyanydots’ pink apron, and her hair was a frizzy mess. She turned to the pair with a wide grin on her face. “Welcome home!” she greeted them. “I’ve helped Jenny prepare dinner tonight. It’ll be ready in about ten minutes!” 

Tugger snorted and motioned to something that was in her hair. 

She reached her hand up, and pulled out large clumps of flour and butter that had somehow found their way into it. 

With a bashful smile, she laughed it off and turned back to the pot that she had been stirring previously. 

Munkustrap came forward and peered over her shoulder. “What are you making? It smells amazing!” 

Demeter shot him a small smile, and turned back to the mysterious liquid. “Butternut squash stew. Jenny’s special recipe!" 

“That sounds wonderful. I’m looking forward to it.” Munkustrap shot one more smile her way before making his way out into the sitting room with all the others. 

Tugger walked to sit beside an eager Bombalurina, leaving him to sit with the other adults. 

“Ah, Munkustrap! How was your day?” Old Deuteronomy walked over to him and placed his hand on his son’s shoulder. 

“It was fine, Father. Tiresome, but fine.” Munkustrap sighed as he collapsed down onto the couch with a wide yawn. 

Jellylorum shared a glance with Asparagus, before turning back to the clearly exhausted man who sat before them. “Perhaps you best head up to bed, Munkustrap. You’re exhausted.” 

Munkustrap furrowed his brow and sat up in an attempt to make himself seem more awake. “Jelly, I appreciate your concern, but I don’t need to. Besides, I have some paper work to do afterwards.’ 

Before anyone else could interject, Munkustrap was approached by Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, and Jemima, who seemed to be fitting right in with all of the kids, even if she was quite a bit younger than them. 

“Munkustrap, can you please play a game with us?” Tumblebrutus asked, politely. 

“Will no one else play with you?” 

“Well,” Pouncival began slowly, “they will, but they won’t take us seriously. You’re the only one who does.” 

Munkustrap tilted his head, as if in deep contemplation. He already knew that he would. Not once had he ever passed up on an opportunity to play with the kids. Munkustrap just liked to tease them a bit. “I would have to think about it first.” 

“Oh please, Mr. Strap!’ Came the sweet voice of Jemima. 

Munkustrap, and perhaps everyone else around him, hearts melted. It was, he realized, the first time that he had heard the little voice of Jemima. And it was adorable, even if she had gotten his name wrong. 

He glanced into her big, round eyes that reminded him so much of her mother’s and he nodded, slowly. 

“Of course I will. I was just pulling your leg!” 

The children cheered, in unison, and they grabbed both of his hands, leading him to a less crowded area of the room, where Etcetera and Electra waited. 

He knelt down as they gathered their costumes and props. “Alright, so what do I do?" 

Etcetera handed him a hat that was poorly modeled to look like a dragon of some sort. 

“You’re the beast, and you try to steal me, while the others try to save me by fighting you. To death.” 

Electra frowned deeply and hit Electra on the side of her head. “Why should he steal _you_? _I_ want to be stolen!” 

“The game was my idea, so _I_ get to be stolen, not _you_! That’s fair!” 

“It ain’t fair!” 

Munkustrap decided to step in, before anything could get out of hand. “How about there are _three_ damsels. So that you, Etcetera _and_ Jemima get a turn?” 

The two girls seemed to agree with this, but Jemima wrinkled her nose in distaste. 

“I don’t want to be a princess if I’ve gotta be stolen. I wanna be a knight!” She thrust her sword up into the air – an action that was quickly followed by Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. 

For the second time that evening, Munkustrap’s heart melted at Jemima’s words. 

“Alright, then. Shall we get started?” 

The kids all nodded, their agreement, and the game began. 

Tumblebrutus raised his sword and yelled, “Charge!” 

Munkustrap ran towards Etcetera and Electra, lifting them both up into the air as the other three attempted to get them back down. 

Jemima managed to grab a hold of Electra’s leg, yanking her down to the ground and back to safety, but Munkustrap tightened his grip on the giggling Etcetera. 

He ran to the couch and placed her on it, guarding her so that the others couldn’t get to her. 

His attempts, however, were unsuccessful, as Pouncival stabbed his “sword” into Munkustrap’s side, making him fall to the ground. 

They managed to retrieve Etcetera, but then they had to vanquish Munkustrap once and for all. 

He ran in the opposite direction from them towards the door. 

He made it to the entrance but stopped himself as fast as he could when he almost ran into Demeter. 

The shorter woman placed her hand on the heart, breathing heavily. “Munkustrap! You gave me such a fright!” 

All thoughts of the game flew out of Munkustrap’s head, and he placed his hands in his pockets, sheepishly. “Sorry. I got a bit carried away, I suppose.” 

A warm smile formed on Demeter’s face. “It happens to the best of us.” She glanced towards the rest of the room. “I was actually just about to announce dinner-“ 

“She’s associating with the monster. Charge!” Came a sharp cry from behind her. 

Demeter had no time to move out of the way, and Pouncival jumped right on her back. 

Scared half to death, Demeter let out a very loud, panicked scream, and shook him off immediately. 

The room fell silent, and everyone turned to face her. 

Her face was pale, her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily. She was still processing what had just happened. 

Slowly, she glanced around at all of the confused and worried faces, before landing on Munkustrap’s, which was not all that different from the others. 

She let out a sob, and then turned on her heel, running out of the room. 

Feeling to be the one responsible for not noticing Pouncival coming up behind her, Munkustrap moved forward to follow her, but Bombalurina pushed him out of the way, running after her sister. 

He turned around to face the others with his lips pursed. “…Dinner’s ready.” 

Slowly, everyone stood up and made their way towards the dining room. Tugger hung back and moved towards his brother. “What was that all about?” 

Munkustrap shrugged. “I… have no idea.” 

Tugger nodded as if to say, ‘well, we can’t do anything about it now, can we?’ and walked out of the room, followed by a reluctant Munkustrap. 

Munkustrap clenched and unclenched his jaw as he listened to the others whisper in hushed voices about the whole ordeal. 

“I’ve never liked her much myself.” 

“Indeed! She might just have to be sent to the Doctor!” 

“I bet that she’s still working with Macavity.” 

“I heard that she wasn’t even married when she had Jemima.” 

He had half a mind to just yell at them to shut up, but he knew that he didn’t have that sort of strength in him. 

As they enjoyed their dinners, neither of the sisters made an appearance, until the very end, when Bombalurina poked her head in, and walked over to Jemima, grabbing her hand, and leading her out of the room. 

Munkustrap saw this as his chance to find out what had happened, so he stood up and raced after the red head. 

“Bombalurina! Wait!” 

The woman in question turned around, slowly, and placed a hand on her hip. “Yes? What is it?” 

“Is Demeter alright? She seemed quite shaken up by everything.” 

Bombalurina cocked her eyebrow. “And why do you care, big boy?” 

Munkustrap drew back, surprised. “W – Well, I’m supposed to be helping to protect everyone here. I want to make sure that she feels safe.” 

She drew in a deep breath. “Ever since our time with Macavity, Demeter’s been jumpy. It’s something that I’ve talked to her about, but it seems that she still continues to suffer because of him. In more ways than one…” Her voice faded out, but she quickly shook it off and looked back up at him, glaring. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, my sister wants to see her daughter.” 

With that, she turned on her heel, pulling Jemima by the hand. 

The little girl glanced back to Munkustrap, and waved, excitedly. Clearly, she was oblivious to what had happened. 

Munkustrap returned her wave, half-heartedly. Now he felt worse than ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it!!  
> As always, comments, reviews, thoughts, constructive feedback and so on are always welcome.  
> Have a happy new year!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, rehearsals continue for the Jumping Jellicles.  
> Tensions rise, however, between Victoria and Quaxo after they face a disagreement. What does this mean for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone had a great new years eve. Happy 2021!  
> I don't have much to say about this chapter, except for the fact that there is a very (very) brief mention of alcohol. It's only one word, but I'm just giving you a heads up in case it makes you uncomfortable.  
> Other than that, enjoy!!

**Quaxo**

Quaxo sighed as Tugger made them both go over their number for the hundredth time.

Eventually, he was so exhausted and out of breath that he couldn’t take it anymore. “Tugger, stop! You’re beginning to sound like your brother!”

Tugger looked at him for a few long moments, and then burst into laughter. “That’s a good one! But believe me, it takes a lot more than perfectionism to be my brother.” He quickly recovered and then walked back to the centre of the room.

Internally, Quaxo was boiling. Whenever he tried to get on this man’s nerves, it always seemed to turn into some joke!

He stalked over to the centre of the room, to prepare to go through their routine once more, when the door to the room opened, and Munkustrap’s head poked in.

“Time’s up! It’s time to join the others now.” He held the door open for them as they both exited the room.

As Quaxo walked by him, he noticed that his face was paler than ever, and he had very dark circles under his eyes. He looked terrible!

They were back at the main rehearsal room, where all of the others were.

Munkustrap walked to the front of the room where everyone could see him. “Alright! We’re going to try to run through this, but it will probably be very rough. Just focus on your part first, and on moving around with other people in the room. We can work on the other bits afterwards.”

Bombalurina took her place at centre stage. And when the music began, she started to sing – Quaxo noted, rather well.

Eventually, she joined in on the dancing in went to dance beside Demeter, who seemed to be somewhat recovered from last night’s incident.

Everyone carried out their rehearsed moves, trying their best to work with the other people.

As he finished, Quaxo tilted his head, to see Munkustrap looking at them, and scratching his chin.

“Alright. That wasn’t as disastrous as I had thought that it would be. Why don’t we try it again, and Alonzo,” He directed his attention to the tall man who stood towards the back, “your transition from the pirouette and into the jete is still quite weak. Try doing it a bit more like this.”

Munkustrap then proceeded to execute the choreography, well, if not a bit shakily, to Quaxo’s surprise.

He nudged Plato, who stood close to him. “Munkustrap’s quite good. Why doesn’t he dance with everyone else?”

Plato just shrugged. “I asked my mom once but she just told me to mind my own business. But Skimble said there was some accident…I dunno. Munk can’t dance as well as he used to.”

Munkustrap walked back to the front of the room, breathing heavily after showing Alonzo dance moves.

“Alright, let’s run it one more time, and then we can have lunch break.”

Everyone seemed to be motivated by this, so they raced back to their spots and prepared to run the dance over again.

This time, it ran very smoothly. There were still a few little bumps here and there, but Munkustrap had a smile on his face when it was over.

“Brilliant! You’ve all earned a lunch break. Make sure to be back in one hour, exactly!”

Having packed his lunch already, Quaxo looked around the room in search of Victoria. Finding her in the corner talking and laughing with Plato, he came up to her side to join in.

“…and then,” Plato was saying, “Gus brought out the prop swords and told me I had to do the chorus while fencing him! God, I could have died. It –”

“Hello,” said Quaxo cheerily, interrupting without meaning to. At once, Plato and Victoria fell silent.

_Hello, Quaxo,_ said Victoria. _Do you mind?_

“Mind what?” said Quaxo. Victoria flushed red and, with an apologetic smile directed toward Plato, she ushered Quaxo away. “What was that for?” he whispered once they were in a private corner.

_Nothing, Quaxo,_ she answered with a shake of her head. It was then that Quaxo realized his mistake. 

“You were…” He scowled. “He was _flirting_ with you?”

_No!_

“He was! That – that cad! That gigolo! I’ll show him, Vick, just give me the word and I’ll –”

_No! Quaxo._ She grabbed his arm before he could do anything rash. _Don’t do this, Quaxo. Just because you’re my big brother doesn’t mean you can stop me from talking to guys. I’m only trying to make friends! There’s nothing else to it, Quaxo, I promise!_

“He was _flirting_ with you!”

_So, what if he was?_ Victoria drew back from her brother when she saw he was about to retaliate. _Why, Quaxo, that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard! Well, I’m sorry, but I don’t want to have to live the rest of my life in fear! I want to build relationships, and I want to have fun, and if you’re going to be funny about it, then I don’t want you involved!_ Her shoulders heaved with an uncharacteristic rage.

She turned on her heel and walked across the room to stand with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

Quaxo rubbed his forehead, just wanting to be alone.

“Sibling trouble, huh? I know a thing or two about that.”

Quaxo turned around to see Tugger standing there, leaning against the wall with his characteristic smirk across his face.

“Go away, Tugger. I don’t need this now.” He began to turn away, but he felt Tugger grab his arm. “What do you want?”

“Are you alright?” Tugger’s voice sounded almost hesitant now, which made Quaxo relax, slightly for just a moment, until he remembered himself, and put his defensive walls back up.

“Just family stuff.” He crossed his arms, defensively. “It’s none of your business.”

With that, he walked to a different spot in the room where he could sit by himself.

Quaxo returned back to the boarding house a little bit later than usual.

He had taken a detour to just walk through the park and think by himself.

He turned into the sitting room to find it to be empty, save for Bombalurina, who sat alone, puffing on a cigarette.

She glanced up and smirked at him, patting the spot on the couch beside her, which Quaxo took, gratefully.

“You were out late tonight. Busy?”

“Hm? Oh, no. I was just…clearing my mind.”

Bombalurina’s smirk deepened, and Quaxo’s face twisted in disgust.

“No! I wasn’t doing anything like that! I just went for a walk. It calms me down.”

The red head shrugged. “That’s fine too, I guess. I prefer cigars. Cigars or booze, that’s good for me.” She paused and glanced at him, carefully. “What’s wrong, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Quaxo sighed and sank down low into the couch. “Just… Victoria. We had an argument, and she got really mad.”

“Hm… well, were you being an unreasonable jerk?”

Quaxo’s eyes widened. “No! Of course I wasn’t. I was just-“

Bombalurina raised her eyebrow at him. 

“…Maybe I was…a little bit. But with good reason!”

“So you were being an unreasonable jerk for a good reason, hm? Kind of defeats the purpose of the ‘unreasonable’ part of that sentiment.” 

Quaxo sank back into his seat again. “…I don’t know.”

Bombalurina nodded. “Quaxo, Victoria is a smart, strong young woman. She can make her own decisions.”

“I know. I guess I’m just scared that we’ll be hurt again… or something like that.” He rubbed his hands together, nervously. “Then Tugger had to show up and make things worse again.”

Bombalurina’s interest piped up at the mention of the other man’s name. “Tugger? What did he do?”

“Nothing, really. He just – he thinks he’s something real swell. Like he knows everything. Everything about me, specifically.”

Biting her lip and nodding, Bombalurina spoke slowly. “Well, he is quite knowledgeable in those areas. He told me that him and Munkustrap have had their fair share of ups and downs over the years. I think that he knows a thing or two.”

Quaxo nodded in contemplation. “Perhaps you’re right. But then there’s the fact that he just annoys me overall.”

Bombalurina laughed, loudly. “Come on. Deep down you have to like him at least a little bit.”

“No. I don’t.”

“But his charms are irresistible.” She looked wistfully into the distance when she said this.

Quaxo stared at her with a furrowed brow. “Well, I’m resisting them.”

Bombalurina’s shoulder’s drooped. She put out her cigarette on the ash tray. “So, where’s Victoria? Is she on her way home?”

Quaxo’s face went pale. “What do you mean?”

“You mean, you don’t know where she is?”

He stood up and began pacing. “No. I don’t. The last time I saw her was when I was leaving the theatre. That was hours ago.”

“Ask Munkustrap. Perhaps he’ll know.” 

Quaxo raised his eyebrow. “He’s still up at this hour?”

“Of course he’s up. He always is. He’s practically nocturnal.”

Bombalurina made her way out of the sitting room and walked over towards the office door. 

She knocked on it once, and the door swung open to reveal Munkustrap, who was wearing no jacket over his waistcoat, the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. His hair was messy, and he had dark circles under his eyes. 

“Yes? What is it?”

“We’re sorry to bother you, Munkustrap,” Bombalurina began, “but Victoria hasn’t returned yet, and Quaxo here tells me that he doesn’t know where she is.”

Munkustrap’s eyes grew wide. He walked over to his desk chair and grabbed his suit jacket, which he shrugged on.

“Wait here. I’ll get Alonzo.”

He turned on his heel and then ran upstairs.

He returned a moment later, dragging Alonzo behind him, who was still in his pyjamas, and was rubbing his eyes.

“What is it, Munk? What’s wrong?”

“Victoria is missing.”

This got the other man to fully wake up. “Missing? When and where was she last seen?”

“I last saw her at the theatre.” Bombalurina suggested. “She was talking with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.”

Munkustrap hit himself in the forehead. “I saw them talking too! I should have said something. Trouble follows those two wherever they go.”

He ran up the stairs, and returned, pulling a dazed looking Mungojerrie and an equally tired Rumpleteazer from the comfort of their warm beds.

“What’s happened to Victoria?” He placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot impatiently on the ground: a mannerism which resembled Jennyanydots all too much.

“We don’t know.” Rumpleteazer shrugged. “Last time we saw her, she was waving goodbye to us as she walked away from the theatre.”

“What time was this.”

Mungojerrie humped in contemplation. “About half past four. Why do you ask?”

Munkustrap raised his eyebrow. “She never came home.”

The twins both turned to each other with wide eyes, and then back to Munkustrap.

“We don’t know anything about where she could be!” Rumpleteazer cried out. 

Munkustrap walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “You need to tell me now. Was she alone?”

Rumpleteazer nodded, slowly.

“What seems to be the problem here?”

Everyone glanced to the top of the stairs where old Deuteronomy stood, tying his robe. Beside him stood Jennyanydots, whose hands were wrapped around the shoulder’s of a shaky looking Demeter.

He didn’t have the time to really check, but it looked as though Demeter’s face was wet from crying.

“Victoria never came home, father.” Munkustrap informed him.

Jennyanydots gasped and proceeded to lead Demeter away to a place where she wouldn’t have to hear anything.

The old man scratched his head in contemplation. “I see. Might I be of assistance?”

Munkustrap shook his head. “We appreciate your offer, but ‘Lonz and I can go out by ourselves. You and Bombalurina can stand watch over the house, though.”

Old Deuteronomy nodded. “Be safe, son.”

“I will, father.”

Quaxo grabbed Munkustrap’s arm. “Please let me come with you. Victoria is my sister, and I’d like to know first hand that she’s alright.”

Munkustrap nodded. “Of course.”

The three men grabbed their coats and hats before walking out into the cold night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear... where's Victoria?  
> Please stay tuned for the next chapter!  
> Comments, thoughts, constructive feedback, and so on are always appreciated,  
> Take care! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Quaxo is reunited with Victoria, Munkustrap and Tugger come to a startling realization, and the rehearsals continue on for the Jumping Jellicles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I was dealing with a few personal issues that (hopefully) have been sorted out for now.  
> I want to thank you for the kind comments that some of you have been leaving on the previous chapters. They really mean the world to me, and I can't thank you enough.  
> Also, there is a slight time jump towards the end. It will only have been a few weeks, and it's specified in the text.  
> Enjoy this one!!

**Quaxo**

Quaxo rubbed his numbing hands together to bring warmth back into them. The cold air bit at his cheeks, bringing hot tears to his eyes. They had been searching for hours, and still Victoria was nowhere to be found.

He turned back to the other two, who were obviously doing no better, both in terms of comfort and luck. Munkustrap was pacing. “She’s nowhere around the theatre,” he said, “and she isn’t at the boarding house. Which leaves us the whole of New York city to search.” He tried to look less despairing than he was, but it was a feeble masquerade.

Quaxo walked over to the curb and sat down with his head in his hands. “What if we don’t find her?”

“It’s alright. We will. I promise.” Munkustrap patted his back, soothingly.

“Hey, guys. What’s that?”

Both Munkustrap and Quaxo looked up to see what Alonzo was pointing to in the distance.

Munkustrap squinted. “It looks like… two people.”

The two figures appeared to be coming closer, so Munkustrap stepped back as a precaution.

Alonzo tried his best to focus on the shapes. “Hey! I think it’s Tugger!”

“Who’s he with, though?” Munkustrap questioned.

“It’s Victoria!”

Quaxo stood up quickly to see for himself.

Indeed, true to Alonzo’s word, there was Tugger, walking towards them with his arm around a Victoria, who looked pale.

Quaxo ran up to his sister and threw his arms around her, tightly.

“Victoria! I was so worried. What happened to you?”

Victoria looked at him with tear filled eyes, and without saying anything, she hugged him back, burrowing her head in his shoulder.

Munkustrap pulled his brother aside. “What happened, Tugger?”

“I found her in an alleyway beside the theatre,” said Tugger in a low voice. “She got a bad wack on her head…she was out cold when I found her. Poor kid. She’ll be OK – no addled brains or anything; she answered all the questions right, you know, who’s the president, what’s your name, that stuff. But she’ll have a headache.” 

Munkustrap glanced at the young woman who was still being held in her brother’s arms. “I hope you’re right. Thank you, Tugger. I do believe you’ve saved her life. What kind of monster could possibly have done this?”

Tugger looked at his brother with a look that seemed to say: ‘don’t you already know?’

Munkustrap stepped back with wide eyes. “Macavity. Do you think so? But why here? How? He should be far away. Far, far away? And he’s likely to have caused more harm, if it was him.”

“Exactly what I thought.” Tugger breathed out. “I was thinking that perhaps it was done as a warning.”

“You’re right,” said Munkustrap, shaking his head. “Why must you be right? You’re never right.”

“You saved my sister’s life.”

It was Quaxo who had spoken. Both Munkustrap and Tugger turned around to look at him. He walked towards Tugger and threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Thank you.”

Tugger pulled away, with almost a look of embarrassment. “Of course. Why not?” He patted Quaxo’s shoulder, if not somewhat awkwardly.

“Now,” Munkustrap spoke up, breaking the awkward silence, “we should be getting back. I’m sure that we’re all freezing to death at this point.”

Quaxo moved back to his sister’s side, and the group of five made their way back to the boarding house.

**Munkustrap**

Munkustrap let out an sigh of contentment as he entered the warm entranceway of the boarding house. He walked into the now crowded sitting room with Alonzo, Tugger, Quaxo and Victoria. Alonzo walked to sit beside Cassandra, Tugger went to sit with Bombalurina, and Quaxo and Victoria seated themselves close to the fire.

It seemed that everyone else had been woken up by the ruckus. 

Munkustrap went to sit down in a chair by himself, trying to tune out all of the conversations of the people who wanted to know what happened. 

He rubbed his forehead to try and ease away the small headache that had been forming.

“Are you alright?” Came a quiet voice.

He glanced up to see Demeter standing beside him with her brow furrowed in concern. She wore an old housecoat that looked as though it had been lent to her by Jennyanydots.  
“Y-Yes. I’m fine. Thank you for asking.” He put his head back in his shaking hand, expecting her to go away, but she didn’t. He glanced back up at her with a raised eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

Demeter crouched down beside the chair that he was sitting on. “Munkustrap, I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I can tell when someone is lying.”

Munkustrap chuckled slightly. Perhaps there was more to this woman than what met the eye. “Very well, then. Truth be told. I’m just so lost right now. I thought that we had actually lost Victoria today.”

“I think that what you need,” Demeter began slowly, “is a goodnight’s rest. You look as though you haven’t slept for days.”

She stood up and held out her hand, which he took, slowly.

No one noticed as they slipped, quietly out of the room, and into the secluded hallway.

Demeter pointed up the stairs. “Now, I don’t want to see you come out of that room until you’ve have a sufficient night’s rest, understand?”

Munkustrap smiled, warmly. He saluted, and with one last warm smile shared between him and Demeter, he walked up the stairs to his room.

Munkustrap yawned as he went through all of his notes for today’s rehearsal.

His sufficient night’s sleep had been weeks ago now. Those several weeks ago when the whole ordeal with Victoria being missing arose, he had thought that perhaps there was no way that he would be able to go on with the show. But now, he knew that the show must go on. They were opening, after all, in just one week.

Everyone in the act was now at the point where he had to work with them individually, fixing all the little things – technical things, here and there, details, but imperative all the same.

A knock came at the door. 

“Come in!”

The door swung open to reveal Bombalurina, who strode in, followed by Demeter, who walked quietly behind her.

“Good morning!” He placed his notes down on his table and waited patiently for them as they placed their things down on the floor.

“Good morning.” Bombalurina snapped. Munkustrap looked, wide-eyed and a little affronted, to Demeter for an explanation of what he had done.

Demeter shot him an apologetic look. “She hates snow. And so when it snows, she hates everything and everyone.” She held out a small paper bag. “Would you like a cupcake?”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly –”

“I made it fresh, today.”

Munkustrap paused. “Well…if you insist.” The two smiled at each other and laughed while Munkustrap made a show of choosing his cupcake.

Bombalurina watched and smirked.

Munkustrap’s smile faded when he saw her, and he felt his face turn inexplicably red. He quickly selected a cupcake and, with a quick smile, scurried to his desk, where he placed it down. Now to business. He strode, somewhere dazedly, to the front of the room to address the two performers.

“Alright! I hope you’re both in good spirits. We’re going to run through your section, and I’ll just correct small things as we go along.”

The two sisters nodded and walked to the centre of the room for their opening poses.

Munkustrap prepared the music, and when it started up, Bombalurina began singing her section, with Demeter dancing her part beside her.

Halfway through, Munkustrap stopped them to correct them to make note of some small corrections, but otherwise they were quite perfect.

When they finished, Munkustrap nodded with a big smile on his face. “That was beaut –” he paused as he made eye contact with a certain golden-haired blonde. “Wonderful!” he said instead, blushing, though he couldn’t say why. “I can’t wait for opening!” He looked towards just Demeter but did not meet her gaze. “Demeter, I want you to try it again, but try to let your movements be free. You did beaut – wonderfully. Your movement comes from your heart and soul, not your mind, or you may get stuck in it.”

Demeter nodded her understanding and they started over, from the beginning.

About halfway through, Munkustrap stopped them again and approached Demeter. “It’s still a little tense. Perhaps this will help.”

He stood beside her, and went through the moves of that particular section, with her.

“Keep going, I’m just going to correct something.”

Demeter continued on with the steps, and Munkustrap came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, pressing down on them.

“Keep your shoulders loose. Release the tension there.”

She continued on with the moves, and Munkustrap placed his hands on the back of her neck. He pulled it back a bit. He felt his own neck become warm but tried to ignore it.

“Think of length in your neck, not height of the head.” 

Then, he placed his hands on either side of her waist, and she inhaled, sharply.

“Keep your spine straight, but release the tension.” One hand traveled to her stomach, where it rested on her diaphragm. “Just keep the muscles there loose. You need them for breathing.”

He noticed that she struggled with evening this out. “Try breathing in but not with your chest. Use your stomach.”

Demeter tried again. Munkustrap moved to stand in front of her, so that she could see him, still keeping his hand on her stomach. “Do it again, thinking about everything else I showed you, but I should feel your stomach inflate.”

She did it one more time. Munkustrap smiled down at her. “Perfect!”

Their eyes met, and it seemed that despite the fact that he had just helped her with her breathing, all of his breath left him.

A loud cough came from beside them, and Munkustrap turned to see Bombalurina standing there with her arms crossed and looking less than impressed.

Clearing his throat, Munkustrap took his hands off of Demeter’s waist, and he walked back to the front of the room as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

“Alright! Let’s run through this one more time, using the notes that I gave you, and then you can go.”

Once they finished up the dance, the two sister’s went to their bags that were on the floor and prepared to leave.

“Have a nice day! Don’t forget to stay together! I wouldn’t advise walking alone.” He called out to them as they walked out the door.

Munkustrap yawned as he sat back down in his chair.

The door swung open and in walked Tugger, carrying a bag of food.

“I brought you some lunch!’ he called out in a sing-song voice. He placed it down on the desk, and stared at the small paper bag. “What’s that?”

“Hm? Oh, it’s a cupcake from Demeter. She made it herself.”

Tugger raised his eyebrow as he sat down in an extra chair. “But I thought that you hated overly sweet things.”

Munkustrap glared at his brother. “Well, I didn’t want to be rude. And whose to say that I don’t enjoy sweet things occasionally?”

Tugger raised his hands in surrender. He opened up his own bag and pulled out two sandwiches, handing one to Munkustrap. “It’s tuna. Your favourite.”

The two brother’s ate their lunches in silence for a few minutes before Munkustrap spoke up. “So, how’s it going with Bombalurina? I heard that you two have gone out a few times.”

Tugger shrugged. “It’s fine. She’s nice and all, but I’m not sure if I like her in that way yet. I’m gonna wait a few weeks before I decide anything though.”

Munkustrap shook his head. “I don’t understand how you’re able to have as many girlfriends as you do in a year. What number is this, fourteen?”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Tugger complained. “It’s twelve. Which is still more women than you’ve talked to in your entire lifetime.”

Munkustrap’s eyes widened and he seemed to choke on his food.

“Sorry, Munk. But it’s true.”

“Perhaps. But the thing is,” Munkustrap ran his hands through his hair, “I don’t have the time for relationships like that. It would only be a distraction. I have duties, Tugger. I’ve sworn to protect all these people from Macavity, and a relationship would simply make everything more complicated and difficult.”

Tugger squinted at his brother. “Are you speaking from experience, or are you just assuming?”

“Well… I suppose that I would be assuming all of this,” Munkustrap gulped, “but it makes sense. And why wouldn’t it happen? There’s nothing stopping it from making it that way.”

“And, there’s nothing stopping you from falling in love, Munk.” Tugger patted his brother on the shoulder. “Believe me, the harder you try telling yourself not to fall in love, the faster it’ll happen. Someday, there will be someone. Maybe then you’ll think differently.”

Munkustrap sighed, loudly, and then glanced at his pocket watch. “It’s almost one o’clock. Jelly and Gus will be here soon to rehearse their aria.”

Tugger began packing up the remnants if their lunch. “I should get going then.” He hugged Munkustrap, tightly. “Have a good rehearsal. I’ll just be at the boarding house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was an interesting conversation I'd say. How will Quaxo approach Tugger now that he's saved his sister's life?  
> Please stay tuned for the next chapter!!  
> Also, just a heads up, I'm not sure when I'll be updating it this week, as I resume work. I can assure you, however, that when I get a free moment, I will update it, and I won't leave you hanging. This story is completely finished being written, and the last thing I want you to think is that I've abandoned it when I leave it for a few days.  
> Please stay safe, and I'll see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quaxo and Tugger have an encounter... although it's not one that either of them were expecting, and it raises several questions for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> Thank you for waiting patiently for the next chapter. I've been extra busy this week, and have been finding it difficult to find spare time to work on this.  
> Just a few notes for this chapter:  
> 1\. I had actually originally intended for this to be released around Christmas, so that will be brought up a few times throughout the story, starting with this chapter. I hope you don't mind!  
> 2\. This chapter has references to the homophobia that was common throughout the time period that this piece is set in. It in no way is a reflection of my own ideas and values, but was needed for historical accuracy. It is only a small section, but I figured that I should warn you beforehand, as I know that it could be potentially upsetting to someone.  
> If this helps, the section begins with:  
> "Unbeknownst to either of them, Quaxo silently made his way out the door." and ends at "He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. “You’re just tired, Quaxo. You should go to bed.”"  
> Other than that, I hope that you enjoy!!

**Quaxo**

That evening, Quaxo found himself alone in the living room, comfortable and tired with a book in his lap and his legs stretched out before him. He managed twenty minutes of reading in peace (a miracle in Jenny’s boarding house) when he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing.

“Hello?” came the deep voice of Tugger. “Is anyone home?”

“I am!” Quaxo called.

The handsome man walked into the sitting room, and looked around, before sitting down on the couch that stood opposite from Quaxo.

The two sat in a relatively comfortable silence for a few moments. After the whole ordeal with Victoria, their tense relationship had progressed to something resembling a tentative friendship. Tugger sat fidgeting with a loose string on the coat of his suit jacket while neither spoke. After several minutes of this silence, he could bear it no longer.

“What are you reading?”

Quaxo glanced at him over his book. “‘The Mysterious Affair at Styles,’ by Agatha Christie.”

Tugger nodded. “I have no idea who that is.”

Quaxo’s eyes widened. “You don’t know who Agatha Christie is?”

“No. I don’t.” Tugger shook his head. A smirk appeared on his face. “Would you care to tell me?”

Rolling his eyes, and letting out a deep sigh, Quaxo placed his novel down on his lap. “She writes mystery novels, and is very popular as of recent.”

“Interesting.” Tugger declared, sarcastically.

Quaxo rolled his eyes for the second time.

Tugger crossed his arms and placed his feet on the coffee table. “So, are you excited for the upcoming performance?”

“Mm-hm.” Quaxo hummed absentmindedly as he tried to put his focus back on his book.

A large smirk appeared on Tugger’s face. “Oh, so you’re playing _that_ game I see.” He stood up, and began swaggering over towards Quaxo. “Well, I happen to have a brother who just _loves_ to play this, so I have quite a bit of experience in getting people to talk.”

He sat down on the couch beside Quaxo, who was still refusing to look up from his book, and began tickling him in the side.

Quaxo held strong, for a moment or two. But it only took so long for him to squirm away, dropping his book as he stood. “No” he hissed, “don’t you dare.”

Tugger snorted. “Oh come on. You liked it.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes you did.”

A hint of a smile was tugging at Quaxo’s lips. “No. No, no, no, I didn’t. I absolutely did not. Damn it, Tugger!”

Tugger stood, up and, feigning a vicious leer, began to stalk like a panther toward Quaxo. “I’m gonna get you!” he said. “You can’t escape now!”

Quaxo began backing up, but he didn’t realize that a wall was directly behind him, leaving him with no escape as Tugger cornered him.

“Gotcha!” The taller man reached for his sides, and began tickling furiously.

Quaxo couldn’t help but let out some uncharacteristic snorts and giggles.

He looked up towards Tugger’s face, and their eyes met.

The large smiles disappeared from both of their faces.

All of the air seemed to have left Quaxo’s lungs.

“Good evenin’!”

Tugger tore away from Quaxo, and they both turned to see Rumpleteazer stop in her tracks right at the doorway.

The young woman raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. “What were you two doing?”

“N-Nothing, Teazer.” Quaxo blurted out, as he straightened out his clothes that had been rumpled up.

This seemed to be enough for Rumpleteazer, as she simply shrugged and smiled, before grabbing a book and then sitting down on the couch.

Tugger walked over towards her, anxious to move on from what had just happened. “Hey Teazer, you can read?”

Rumpleteazer looked at him with a blank expression. “Huh? Oh! Nope!”

“Then why, may I ask, are you reading a book?”

She seemed to sigh and roll her eyes at him like he had just asked the world’s dumbest question. “I’m reading the book, Tugger, because I like to look at the pictures that are inside of it.”

She held up a page and showed him a black and white illustration that was located at the top of the chapter.

“Interesting.” Tugger raised his eyebrows.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Quaxo silently made his way out the door.

When he was by himself in the hallway, he leaned against the wall and placed a hand on his chest to calm his racing heart and mind.

What had just happened? What was he feeling? _Why_ was he feeling this way? And, it was _Tugger_ of all people, who just a few weeks ago he hated. It couldn’t have been…

No.

He shook his head. It wasn’t natural. It was silly to think a man could feel for a man the same way he should feel about a woman. The way he had never felt about a woman. He had heard stories, all told in hushed voices or scandalous newspapers, about people who did. He – _he_ couldn’t be one of them. And if he _was_ , there was something wrong with him.

_There’s something wrong with me._

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. “You’re just tired, Quaxo. You should go to bed.”

“What did you say?”

Quaxo turned to see Munkustrap walk into the hallway. He had obviously just arrived home, because his cheeks were rosy from the cold, and he was rubbing his hands together.

“Um… nothing. I was just… talking to myself.” He glanced towards the stairs. “Hey, Munk, I think that I’m going to head up to bed. I’m feeling quite exhausted.”

Munkustrap nodded. “Alright, I’ll tell Jenny to not wait for you for dinner.” He flashed him a smile, before walking into the sitting room to join the others.

When Quaxo arrived in his room, he closed the door and leaned against it, before sliding down onto the floor.

There were just too many thoughts running through his head. There was no way he could come to terms with any of them at this point.

He stood up, slowly, and then proceeded to change into his pajamas, before falling down onto his bed.

**Tugger**

Tugger sighed as he took his place at the dinner table beside Bombalurina and Alonzo.

He glanced across the table to see Munkustrap trying to calm down an argument between Etcetera and Electra, fought over who would get to occupy the other seat beside him. 

Jemima was seated upon his lap, oblivious and innocent.

A small smile broke out on his face. Munkustrap would make a brilliant father some day. That is, if he ever chose to settle down. He was known for his inability to sit down and take time for himself.

He glanced back over to check on the argument between Electra and Etcetera. Demeter, who was occupying to other seat beside Munkustrap, stood up to tell them that one of them could sit in her seat, leading to Munkustrap grabbing her arm and shaking his head, to which she replied by simply smiling and then walking over to take the empty seat beside Gus.

Tugger jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. 

“What are you smiling about?” Bombalurina whispered quietly.

She smirked when he turned to face her. 

“You’re smiling away to yourself. What’s on your mind?”

Tugger shook his head and began picking at the food that Jennyanydots had placed on his plate. “Nothing much.”

Bombalurina raised her eyebrows as she glanced at his untouched food which he continued to play with.

“Don’t tell me you aren’t going to eat that.”

Tugger wrinkled his nose. “I don’t like fish all that much.”

“But last week you told Jenny that,” and she put on a whiny voice in imitation of him, “you ‘didn’t like beef, and would much prefer fish!’”

“Hey,” said Tugger with a shrug, “The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast. But you already know that.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Jennyanydots stood up and cleared her throat. “Attention, everyone!” The room fell silent, and everyone turned to her. “As you all may know, our annual Christmas ball is coming up in just two weeks!” Excited whispers began to sweep over the room, so she held up her arms, asking for their attention again. “We’ve rented our usual ballroom, and preparation are being done right now! Make sure that you have formal attire picked out for then. I’ll be giving you all more information when it is decided!”

Bombalurina turned to Tugger with an excited glint in her eyes. “A ball?”

“Yup.”

She leaned in closer to him and placed her chin on his shoulder, looking up at him, fluttering her eyelashes. “Will you dance with me?”

Tugger smirked. “Of course, Bomba. I’ll make sure to reserve a special dance just for you.”

Bombalurina sat up, excitedly and smiled at him.

A strange feeling swept over Tugger as he tried his best to force out a bright smile. What was it? Not what he should have felt for her, he knew. She was gorgeous, and he was handsome, so they should have been perfect together, but something seemed off about the whole thing. Every time he pictured dancing with Bombalurina he would look down into her eyes. And instead of her glimmering ones, he saw another pair. This one belonging to a certain young man.

The same pair that he had looked into just a while beforehand, in the sitting room…

“Are you feeling alright?” Bombalurina questioned, softly.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. You know what? I think that I’m going to head up to bed. All of this excitement has got me completely exhausted.” He stood up, and left without saying another word.

“Did he waste the fish again?” Jennyanydots walked over towards Tugger’s empty seat with her hands on her hips.

“Bombalurina, is Tugger alright?”

Bombalurina turned to see Old Deuteronomy looking in her direction.

“Yes. He was just feeling tired, is all.” She wasn’t entirely convinced that that was the true reason behind her boyfriend’s abrupt departure, but she didn’t want to alarm anyone.

She would have to talk to him about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There!!  
> I hope that you enjoyed it!  
> I'll try my best to warn you if anything potentially upsetting like that pops up again, but I've also put it in the tags as a warning.  
> Other than that, I really don't have much else to say.  
> I'll try my best to upload the next chapter as soon as possible.  
> Take care!! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the ball and the opening day for the Jumping Jellicles draws near, preparations ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> I don't have much to say about this chapter, just that you can expect the next one within the next day or so. I want to get this moving, especially since I can't usually update during the week (although I'm not saying it couldn't ever happen).  
> Also, I've had a few questions about the ages of the characters. If you're curious, here they are for the main characters in this.  
> Munkustrap - 27-35 (ish. I'm not too picky for any of them)  
> Tugger - 23-28  
> Quaxo - 20-24  
> Demeter - 25-27  
> Bombalurina - 23- 26  
> Victoria- 18 - 21(Making Plato about the same age in case you were concerned about age gaps)  
> That's about it.  
> Enjoy! <3

**Demeter**

“Ooh, how about his one?” Bombalurina asked, excitedly as she held up a picture of a gown in a fashion magazine.

“It looks lovely, Bomba. So did the other fifty designs that you showed me.” Demeter told her sister with a hint of a smirk.

Bombalurina sighed and placed the designs down on the table. “I know. But I want it to be perfect, Demeter! It’s got to be perfect!”

Smiling, Demeter sat down beside her sister on the couch and, putting a comforting arm around Bomba’s shoulders said, “You always look perfect, darling. You’re beautiful. I don’t suppose your boyfriend will think any different.”

The redhead grew quiet at the mention of Tugger. Demeter, noting this at once, furrowed her brow. “What’s wrong? Are things not going according to plan in dreamland?”

Bombalurina smacked her sister’s arm. “Oh, stop it. It’s all fine. Only I think…I think that Tugger might be keeping something from me.”

“Keeping something from you?” said Demeter. “You don’t mean you think he’s unfaithful?”

“No, not exactly.” Bombalurina shook her head, lightly. “Last week at dinner, before he walked out, he was so quiet. Something was on his mind. He had that look on his face that you sometimes get, Deme. When you remember… _him_.”

Demeter turned her gaze the floor, then back to Bombalurina, but said nothing.

“I want to help him, but every time I try to talk to him about it, he starts talking about something else. Horse races or vacuum cleaners or some book Quaxo was telling him about. Anything, really.” She turned to Demeter. “Have you heard anyone talking about him? Anything at all?”

Demeter simply shrugged her shoulders. “In case you’re forgetting, Bomba, I’m the resident lunatic in this boarding house, and nobody likes me.”

With that, she stood up and made her way towards the exit of the sitting room.

“Munkustrap likes you.”

Bombalurina’s words made Demeter stop in her tracks. She turned around, slowly, to face her sister, who sat there with her arms crossed.

“… I’m sorry?”

“I said,” Bombalurina spoke up, “Munkustrap likes you. You know he does.”

Rolling her eyes, Demeter went to sit back down on the couch. “Munkustrap likes everyone. It’s his job.”

“Yes, but he seems to like _you_ in particular.” Bombalurina smirked as she picked at her nails.

Demeter crossed her legs and scowled. “The matchmaker inside you is talking again, Bomba. And I should like you to tell her that I really don’t appreciate it.”

“I don’t know, Deme,” purred the other, “I’ve seen you. Making eyes at each other from across the rehearsal hall, practically swooning when you do…”

“Bomba! Goodness, no! I _told_ you I don’t appreciate this. Besides, even if I _were_ looking for someone,” she threw a pointed look in the direction of her sister, who rolled her eyes and sunk down, moping, into her seat, “I would make the decision to be with him solely based on my own choices. Not because of your needling, or anyone else’s. Also, I would want him to have a lot in common with me, which Munkustrap most decidedly does not. He’s far too prim and proper for me.” A moment of silence went by before she said, quietly because she was really in no mood to say such things, though she had to once the thought had come to her: “Perhaps the reason why he’s so tall is because the stick that’s lodged up his bottom went a little too far.”

Bombalurina laughed uproariously for a second or two before her face fell into a state of decorum. “He’s not _so_ tall, Deme. But I suppose that anyone is a giant to _you_. You’re almost…oh, two feet tall?”

Demeter stuck out her tongue. “I may not be as tall as you, but I’m certainly not _that_ short.”

“All jokes aside, Deme…I thought that you liked Munkustrap.”

“I do, Bomba. He’s a very sweet, and I daresay, a very good-looking man. He just isn’t someone that I see myself becoming very attached to.”

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

The two sisters turned around to see Old Deuteronomy standing there with a small smile on his face.

Demeter stood up on her feet, and immediately regretted it. _He’s not royalty, you idiot. You’re making yourself seem silly._

“Forgive me, please. I didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation. I was just headed down from my nap when I heard laughing, and naturally, me being one to never miss out on something fun, I followed it.”

Demeter instantly relaxed. There was something about this old man that seemed to calm her whenever he walked into a room. It was a trait that carried on well through his elder son.

“If that’s the case then, sir,” Bombalurina spoke up, “my sister and I were just discussing what we were going to wear to the ball.”

Old Deuteronomy chuckled. “Yes, well, it seems that everyone is. You know, just this morning Tugger sought me out to ask about suit choices. It would seem that he wants to make an impression on you.”

“Really?” Bombalurina squealed, before the blush spread on her cheeks and her voice lowered. “I suppose that he just can’t get enough of me, hm?”

“I suppose so,” chuckled Old Deuteronomy. He turned to Demeter. “What about you, Demeter? Are you going with someone?”

Demeter’s eyes widened with surprise. “Oh…well. Not exactly. You see, I’m not sure that I want to go. Large gatherings aren’t really my thing. And I haven’t anything to wear.”

Old Deuteronomy boomed with laughter when she said it. “Well, there won’t be anything to worry about on that account! Don’t you worry.”

“I’ve been trying to tell her,” said Bombalurina. “Besides, no one will be a stranger; they’re all boarders here, aren’t they Mr. Deuteronomy?”

“Well… I’ll think about it.”

“What she means to say is,” Bombalurina nudged Demeter in the ribs, “she’d love to.”

Demeter stared at her sister, horrified. “Bomba! I’ve told you before about answering on my behalf! I’ll decide if I want to go. Besides. No one’s asked me yet.”

Old Deuteronomy waved his hand in the air. “Nonsense! You don’t need a partner to be allowed to go. It is still a family event. Not everyone is going with someone. I’m not! Ha!” Which was followed by three of more “ha’s” before he trailed off to sniff the air. “Mmm! What _is_ that delicious smell?” He started towards the dining room, and waved over his shoulder at them. “I’ll see you at dinner!”

When he was gone, Bombalurina turned to Demeter with a playful smirk tugging at her lips. “So… will you go?”

“Fine. If you really want me to. But I’ll spend every second of it miserable.”

Bombalurina grinned, then wrapped her arms around her sister in a tight embrace. “Let’s find a dress for you! I’m thinking gold, perhaps? You’d look stunning in gold!”

**Quaxo**

“Alright!” said Munkustrap when the day’s rehearsal had finished. “That’s all for today, folks! Make sure to get lots of sleep, everyone. We open in three days!” 

Quaxo placed his hands on his hips as he tried his best to catch his breath.

“Are you excited to open?”

He turned around to see Tugger standing there with a smirk upon his face and his arms crossed.

“I was ready the day we started rehearsing!” He exclaimed, excitedly.

Tugger chuckled, softly. “I know. You’re a natural, kid.”

Quaxo bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself from saying anything about Tugger’s usage of the word, ‘kid.’ He didn’t want to ruin the progress that they had made in their relationship. After the incident in the sitting room, it had taken them both several days just to start talking to each other again.

He still had no clue what that whole situation was about, but as of right now, Quaxo still swore that his tiredness was entirely to blame for it. Munkustrap _had_ been working them extra hard as of late. He was definitely a perfectionist. But Quaxo knew that he just wanted everyone to put on the best show that they could possibly put on. Even if it meant pushing them that little extra mile.

“You know, compliment’s don’t work on me, Tugger. I won’t like you any more just because you say you like my hair.” Quaxo shot a pointed look at Tugger, who rubbed the back of his neck. He walked over to his bags.

“Well, you _do_ have nice hair.” 

Quaxo rolled his eyes. “But the other day you were referring me to another hair salon. Face it, Tugger. Either you have a problem with kissing up to people, or you really just can’t make up your mind.”

Tugger gave a contemplative hum. “I think it’s probably a bit of both.”

“My friend, you think you’re droll but your indecision bores me to tears.”

Tugger’s eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open in horror. “I’m not boring!” He glanced around the room, searching for Bombalurina, and pulled her up to him. “Bomba, tell Quaxo that I’m not boring!”

Bombalurina shared a look with Quaxo, and then turned back to Tugger. “I’m afraid that you’re terribly boring, darling!”

Quaxo snorted at this, which earned another cold glare from Tugger.

“Bomba, I really need to know. Am I boring?” He looked a bit more genuinely concerned at this point, so Bombalurina softened up her teasing a bit.

“No, you’re not. Anything but. Odd, perhaps. Curious.” A smirk formed on her lips. “That’s what you are, darling Rum Tum Tugger, the curious beast!”

Tugger gave a hearty growl and pulled her into an embrace, in which he kissed her neck (and anywhere else he could find to do so). 

The smile which had been on Quaxo’s face disappeared, and suddenly, he wasn’t in much of a joking mood anymore. “I ought to be going. I’ll see you at the boarding house!”

He turned around, just in time to see Munkustrap head over to his brother and Bombalurina and, looking thoroughly disgusted at their display of indecency, rip them apart.

Victoria ran up to him, looking very excited. _Quaxo! Guess what?_

“What is it, Vicky?” He asked, quietly.

_Plato asked me to be his date to the ball, and I said yes!_

Quaxo felt a pang of jealously within his chest, but he quickly pushed it down, and forced a happy smile onto his face.

“I’m really happy for you, Vic. I bet that you’re very excited.”

Victoria nodded, enthusiastically. _Oh, yes! It’s going to be marvelous! She linked her arm through her brothers', as they walked together towards the door. Are you alright?_

“I’m fine. I’m just a little nervous for the performance.

_You, Quaxo Jones? Nervous? I’ve never heard that word associated with you before!_

Quaxo sighed. “Really though. It’s just everything that has happened this year is really getting to me…”

Victoria patted his shoulder, softly. _Well, I’m sure that some nice dinner will clear your mind!_

“I hope you’re right.” Quaxo mumbled to himself as they walked out into the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!  
> Once again, you can expect to see the next chapter up within the next few days. I'm trying my best.  
> Take care!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dress rehearsal for the Jumping Jellicle's has arrived. How does it play out? Will it be as smooth as they all hoped, or will something unexpected come up? Something that absolutely no one could have anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Just as promised, here's the next chapter!  
> Personally, I'm quite proud of this one. A lot unfolds in it, and I just overall really enjoyed writing it.  
> Enjoy!

**Demeter**

“Where are we, Mama?”

“We’re at Mama and Auntie Bomba’s work, Jemmie. This is where we rehearse.”

Jemima nodded as she tightened her grip on her mother’s hand. “This is where you dance?”

Demeter smiled down at the little girl. “Yes, Jemmie. This is where I dance.”

The little girl’s big eyes filled with wonder and excitement as they entered the theatre. They walked together through the back halls until they reached the rehearsal room.  
When they walked in, everyone who was already there grew quiet and branched off into their own groups.

Jemima didn’t seem to notice this, which was fine by Demeter, so she continued walking as though nothing had just happened.

“Demeter! Wonderful! I was beginning to get worried that you wouldn’t make it. Bombalurina’s been here for nearly twenty minutes.”

Demeter turned around to see Munkustrap walking towards her with a bright smile.

“She left early to go on a date with Tugger.”

“So I’ve been told.” Munkustrap stopped mid-speech and looked down to see Jemima standing there, sucking her thumb. Somehow, his already bright smile, grew ten times brighter. “Jemima! Have you come along today to watch?”

The little girl nodded her small head. “Yes, Mr Strap.”

He knelt down so that he was at eye-level with her. “I’ll tell you what. If your mother allows you,” he glanced up to Demeter with a hopeful expression, “how would you like to sit with me, today and be the director?”

Jemima’s eyes lit up. She turned to her mother, and tugged on her skirt. “Please mama! Please!”

Demeter smiled warmly at her daughter. “I see no problem with that. I’m sure that you’ll have plenty of fun!”

The little girl squealed and jumped into Munkustrap’s arms.

He shared a smile with Demeter, and then brought Jemima over towards his desk, where Old Deuteronomy stood, watching, so that they could begin the rehearsal.

“Alright,” he called out, “let’s get started, then. Please make your way to your opening places, and we’ll head down to the stage for our actual dress rehearsal afterwards. Remember, we open tomorrow, so do it exactly how you plan to during the real performance.”

Once everyone was in their places, he walked over towards the gramophone to start the music.

Demeter tried her best to dance on her legs, which were shaking due to nerves. It all began smoothly. Everyone had high energy, and they knew their parts like the back of their hand.

**Munkustrap**

They managed to complete the dance, flawlessly, and Old Deuteronomy clapped with a child’s glee. “That was marvelous! How exciting! I can hardly wait for the real thing!”

Munkustrap looked pleased with himself after receiving praise from his father. He turned back to everyone else. “Now, we’re finally going to do what we’ve been waiting for, and head down to the stage.”

A series of cheers sounded throughout the room.

Moving into the theatre only took about ten minutes, since all of the costumes and props had already been placed there. A small band was set up in front of the stage, and sitting in the audience were other acts that were to be in the show.

When he was satisfied, Munkustrap rushed out to sit in the audience alongside Jemima, a cigarette in his mouth to calm his growing nerves.

“Alright. This is it! Everyone, you know what to do. I know you’re all professionals, but remember: pretend that _this_ is the show. If you feel like you need this first run through to just get used to everything, that’s fine. We can do it again.” He sat down and signaled for the lights to dim.

Out from the wings walked Tugger, in costume and looking just swell. He cleared his throat before he spoke. “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome! To start off our act, I give you: _The Gumbie Singers!_ ”

Munkustrap clapped enthusiastically as out walked Bombalurina, followed by Jellylorum and Demeter.

They all wore bright costumes that were suitable for moving around.

As the song started up, Bombalurina, who was the lead singer for this section began her piece. Demeter and Jellylorum soon followed, before they began their dance.

Everyone else joined in as tap dancers in the background, as the main three danced in front.

As much as he tried to pay equal attention to everyone else, Munkustrap’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn over to Demeter.

She looked beautiful with her hair and makeup all done up as she was without it all, and he couldn’t help but notice how her dress flattered her.

But those weren’t the only things that caught his eye. What really drew him to her was happiness he saw upon her face as she danced. She looked to be having so much fun and she moved with such conviction and, dare he say, style! A sharp contrast, he thought, between the woman upon the stage and the timid woman that lived in the boarding house. He liked them both (more than he realized or liked to admit) but this one seemed happier. Perhaps it was only because she was performing, but her joy seemed so real that it had to be.

The number finished and he came back to the real world.

Next was an opera duet with Jellylorum and Gus, followed by Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer’s acrobatic number.

Soon, they reached the final number in the act: the dance number. The big one.

Tugger walked back onto the stage to announce the number, before rushing to his spot.

The lights went up on Alonzo, who was the principal male dancer of the number.

Victoria floated onstage, on her toes, and she began the dance with a large leap.

Munkustrap unconsciously tapped his foot on the ground, as he made sure that all of the timings were perfect, which to his relief, they were, with some minor snags here and there.

His eyes skimmed over Tugger and Quaxo, who were performing their part flawlessly, and then to Demeter and Bombalurina, who were also dancing wonderfully.

When it came to the most difficult part for Alonzo, the foutte turns, Munkustrap gripped his seat, digging his fingers into the cushion. 

Alonzo managed to execute the first half of the turns flawlessly, allowing Munkustrap to relax just a tad.

Just as he was preparing to finish the turns, Alonzo’s supporting leg seemed to wobble, he lost his balance, and began to fall towards the ground. He tried to catch himself, but ended up tripping over Plato, who was sitting on the stage, like he was supposed to, and landed on the side of his other foot, rather harshly. He cried out in pain, and the orchestra stopped.

Munkustrap stood up, quickly, and began racing towards Alonzo’s side, but was beat to it by Cassandra, who ran up to comfort her husband.

**Quaxo**

As soon as he heard the cry of pain coming from Alonzo’s direction, Quaxo whipped his head around to see what was the matter.

There, sitting on the ground, clutching his ankle was Alonzo. Cassandra was by his side, offering reassurance, and Munkustrap was knelt down, examining his ankle.

Munkustrap hummed, deep in contemplation, and looked up at Alonzo. “Do you think that you could try standing up for me, ‘Lonz?”

Alonzo nodded, and Cassandra helped him to stand up.

He wobbled on one foot for a moment, before attempting to place the injured leg down on the ground. He let out a hiss of pain, and collapsed back down onto the ground.

Munkustrap ran a hand down his face. “Just as I suspected. It’s been sprained. I don’t know if you’ll be able to do the show, tomorrow.”

Alonzo’s face filled with horror. “B-But Munk! I have to, I’ve been preparing this for months, and no one will be able to learn it in that short amount of time.”

“Quaxo can do it!” 

Everyone turned to see who had called that out.

There stood Tugger with his hands on his hips. He walked over towards Quaxo, whose heart was racing. “He’s a brilliant dancer, and can pick up any moves in the blink of an eye. I’ve never seen a man so clever and skilled as him.” 

Quaxo stared at Tugger, who refused to look his way, with wide eyes. He really thought all of that about him? Quaxo didn’t know what to think.

Munkustrap grinned, broadly. “Perfect! Can you do the turns, though? They’re the signature move for this number."

Blushing, slightly, Quaxo nodded. 

“Great!” He wiped sweat off of his forehead, relieved.

He helped lead Alonzo offstage, with the help of Cassandra.

Quaxo stood there, completely unsure of what had just happened. He turned to Tugger who stood there, and just stared at him, oddly.

“What?” Tugger asked, with a furrowed brow. “You don’t want to do it?”

Quaxo shook his head to snap himself out of his thoughts. “N-No, I do. I just...” He couldn’t exactly put what he was feeling at the moment into words. He was very thankful for Tugger for volunteering him, but at the same time he felt guilty for taking Alonzo’s place, and then there was that same odd feeling in the pit of his stomach that felt like little butterflies dancing around, causing him to be sick and giddy all at once.

Munkustrap came back onstage, rubbing his hands. “Alright, Cassandra’s taking Alonzo to the hospital to get his foot examined. And Quaxo.” He turned to Quaxo, who looked at him with wide eyes, “I have to show you the steps. Do you – do you really think that you’ll be able to do it?”

“Yes, I believe that I can. I already know some of the steps from watching Alonzo dance.”

“Marvelous!” Munkustrap motioned for the other’s who had gathered on stage to see what was happening to clear off. He stood in the centre of the stage. “Just do the steps with me the first time around, and then you can try by yourself.”

The music started up, and they began moving through the steps together. Quaxo stumbled a few times, but quickly recovered when he caught the idea of what Munkustrap what doing. 

They came to an area of the dance when Munkustrap turned to him and said, “Alright, here are the foutte’s. Make sure to give them your all.”

He ran to the side of the stage to give Quaxo room.

Quaxo did the preparation, and then fell into the foutte’s perfectly. He completed all of them without a hitch, and then finished the dance with a triumphant smile.

Munkustrap ran up to him, excitedly. “I have no words, Quaxo. That was... magical!”

He hugged him, tightly, and then ran back out the audience. “Alright, everyone! That concludes a run through of the entire act! You should all be very proud of yourselves and the hard work that you’ve put into this. I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

Everyone cheered, and with this they began packing up their things. Quaxo jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

_Oh, Quaxo! I’m so proud of you. You completely deserve this!_

Victoria smiled at her brother, brightly. She linked her arm through his and then led him into the hallway of the theatre, towards the back door.

“Wait, Vicky…I just have to do something quickly.” Quaxo took his arm out of his sister’s and ran down the hallway, until he had found the person who he was looking for.

Tugger stood talking with Munkustrap, and then turned around to look at Quaxo with a smirk. “Well if it isn’t the Magical Mr. Quaxo.”

Quaxo wrinkled his nose. “That doesn’t have much of a ring to it, Tugger.”

“I suppose you’re right.” He furrowed his brow. “Why are you here? Didn’t you leave with Victoria?”

“Well I did. But I realized that I never properly thanked you, for everything.”

Tugger snorted. “Don’t mention it, kid. I knew that you were the only one that could do it –” He was cut off, by Quaxo who ran up to him, and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

It was a little awkward, since Tugger was so much taller than him, but he patted Quaxo’s back. 

When Quaxo pulled back, he looked at Tugger and a slight blush began forming on his cheeks.

“W – Well, I should get going. Victoria is waiting for me at the stage door.”

He turned on his heel, and began heading out of the room.

“Hey Quaxo, do you have a middle name?”

Turning back to Tugger with a puzzled expression, Quaxo nodded, slightly. “I do, yeah. Why?”

“What is it?”

“Mistoffelees.” Quaxo answered back before he turned on his heel to walk out the door.

Just before he left the theatre, he heard something called out to him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow…Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!”

**Munkustrap**

Munkustrap sat alone in the sitting room as he puffed away on a cigarette. It was his tenth one within the past three hours.

Jennyanydots always berated him for it, claiming that it was nasty habit, but at least in Munkustrap’s case, they were the only things that could calm his nerves. 

He glanced at the clock:

Eleven forty-nine at night.

Everyone else had gone to bed several hours before, anxious to be well rested for their opening night, but Munkustrap had too much running through his head to even attempt sleep.

He was wearing just his waist coat, with his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his tie loosened slightly. His hair was completely messed up, from running his fingers through it countless times. 

A few books on the bookshelf caught his eye, so he moved to grab one.

It failed, however, to spark his interest, and at a complete loss of what else to do, he made his way towards the kitchen, to see about brewing up a pot of tea.

A little frustrated with his inability to sleep, he pushed the door open, rather hard, only to hear a surprised shriek, and then the smashing of china on the ground.

He looked down to see Demeter lying on the ground, looking quite shocked.

“Oh my goodness!” He cried, as he knelt down. “Are you alright? I didn’t know you were in here. Are you hurt?”

Demeter looked up at him and smiled, slightly. “No, no. I’m quite alright, Munkustrap. You just gave me a bit of a shock. I thought that I was the only one up, and so I made myself some tea that I was going to take out to the sitting room to drink.”

She motioned down to her white nightgown that was stained with tea, and then to the floor in front of her that had spilt tea, and shattered china all around it.

“Oh dear. Please forgive me!” Munkustrap cried out. He glanced up to see Demeter reaching for a towel, but he moved faster and grabbed it before she did. “No, please allow me to clean this up. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have opened the door as hard as I did.” 

He began dabbing at the tea on the ground, anxious to clean it up, before he moved it to Demeter’s lap, trying to get the tea out of the material.

His movement’s slowed, and he glanced up at Demeter who was smiling, slightly. He blushed, deeply, and then handed her the cloth.

“I’ll let you get that bit.”

Demeter began rubbing at the stained material of her nightgown as Munkustrap worked to clear up the broken china.

“So,” Demeter began slowly, once she had finished, “why are you awake so late, Munkustrap?”

Munkustrap turned to her with wide eyes. “Huh? Oh, well I couldn’t sleep. I thought that I’d make myself some tea. …What about you?”

Demeter looked down and her hands, and her voice grew quiet. “Oh, um... same as you. I-I couldn’t sleep.”

Having noticed the change in her demeanour, Munkustrap furrowed his brow. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I am.” Demeter said quickly, with a forced smile.

Munkustrap knew that she was lying. He chose not to push it, though, because he knew that that would only make her draw back more. So, he decided to change the topic  
“You were wonderful at the dress rehearsal today.”

This made Demeter relax, if only slightly, and she let out a small smile. “Thank you.” She nodded her head, graciously.

“No, really.” Munkustrap spoke louder. “You’ve grown so much within this rehearsal period. I wouldn’t recognize you if I were to see you from when you first arrived here.” His voice softened a bit. “You looked very confident out on the stage, but most importantly, you looked like you were having fun.”

Demeter smiled, warmly, and closed her eyes. “I was. _I do_. Have fun. Dancing has always been a passion of mine. I’ve always been a little anxious, more so since my time with... him.” She opened her eyes, and clenched her fists. “When I dance, I have an outlet for all of my nervous energy. When I was with him, it was my only joy in life. Well aside from Bombalurina, but I hardly got to see her. And then Jemima, when she came along.”

She stopped talking, and looked up at Munkustrap, who was looking at her with a strange look. “Why am I telling you this? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be bothering you with this.” She gave a humourless laugh and then looked down at her feet. 

“Demeter,” said Munkustrap, furrowing his brow. “I don’t mind. Talk all you want if it helps. I’ll listen.”

“What?” Demeter stared at him with wide eyes. “But... why?”

Munkustrap shrugged as if to say ‘shouldn’t it be obvious?’

“I believe that everyone has a story worthy of being told. Including you.” He stated simply.

Demeter continued to stare at him, utterly baffled by what he had just said. “You mean, you like just listening to people talk about their lives?”

Munkustrap nodded and laced his fingers together behind his back. “Essentially, yes. I find it fascinating to hear about different people’s lives, and all of their struggles and triumphs. Your story was just as interesting, and I would enjoy hearing more.” A small smile appeared on his face. “ And I loved watching the sparkle in your eyes when you started talking about something that you love dearly...” His voice faded out, and he cleared his throat. “So, um... it was nice, and I want to let you know that I’d be open to hearing more about it, if you wanted to share it with me, of course.” He took in a deep breath and turned on his heel.

Demeter’s shoulder’s relaxed, slightly, and she took in a deep breath of air, as Munkustrap walked past her towards the door.

“I was up tonight because I have nightmares. Terrible nightmares.”

Munkustrap stopped in his tracks and turned to her with wide eyes.

Demeter continued, in a shaky voice. “They’re always about...him...about...M – Macavity.” She shut her eyes tightly and shuddered when the name escaped her lips. “In the dreams, I’m hiding. No matter where, he finds me. He brings me back to be his prisoner. And I – I can’t escape from him. I’m beginning to think it’s true. I haven’t been able to be free – truly free, from seeing him in my mind and fearing he’s around every corner – since I left him.” 

A sob escaped her lips and concerned, Munkustrap moved towards her. Softly and gently, he pulled her into an embrace. She sobbed against his chest and he held her, neither with any care for propriety for the time being. 

For as long as she needed to, he let her catch her breath. Presently, Demeter pulled back and looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

Munkustrap stroked her cheek in a calming gesture. “Does anyone else know, other than me?”

“Just Jenny. But I always feel so terrible for bugging her.”

Munkustrap hummed his understanding, softly. “Macavity will _not_ get to you – or anyone else – as long as I’m here.”

Demeter shook her head quickly and gripped her hands around the lapels of his shirt, her knuckles turning white. “N – No! You don’t understand! He’s too smart and too powerful. He _will_ find a way to get here.”

“I know. And I’m prepared for that.” Munkustrap stated in a calm voice as he wrapped his hands around her wrists in a gentle manner, lowering her hands slowly when her grip relaxed. 

Furrowing her brow, slightly, Demeter’s voice was now barely a whisper, “But how could you possibly know? He keeps everything so secret. No one else knows.”

Nodding softly, Munkustrap’s eyes became unfocused as his mind travelled far away. “I know that because...” He gulped, before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. “Ah, nevermind… That’s not important. Just know that I will not rest, until I know that he is no longer a threat in any way to any of us.” He glanced at the stove. “How about I make you some more tea?”

Demeter shook her head, slowly. “That’s quite alright. I think that I’ve spent all my energy at this point. I might be able to sleep now.

Munkustrap smiled at her, softly. “Are you sure that you’ll be alright?” His hands hung, awkwardly at his side, and he tilted his head towards the door. “Would you like me to escort you back, or...”

“I believe that I’ll be just fine. But thank you.” Demeter told him, softly. She walked towards the door, and then stopped and turned back to him with a very small smile tugging at her lips. “Thank you for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a lot! Wasn't it?  
> I hope you enjoyed my little references to the actual stage musical :). I've included a few in the previous chapters as well, in case you didn't notice. It's just very fun!  
> Also, I'll say this again, just in case. I post all updates for this story on my Tumblr, which is @a-cat-is-not-a-dog. You can visit me there if you have any questions, or want to be notified whenever I update.  
> I'll see you next time!  
> Take care!! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the day of the first performance finally arrives! What new feelings will be discovered for the members throughout this new, and I daresay, stressful process?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! You get a chapter earlier than anticipated, just because I wanted to. :)  
> You'll still get one on the weekend, though. Don't worry.  
> I don't have anything to say before going into this chapter, so....  
> Do enjoy! <3

**Quaxo**

A soft knock sounded on the dressing room door.

“Come in!” Quaxo called in response.

The door opened and there popped in the small, smiling head of Victoria.

 _Are you ready?_ She spoke in his head as she came to his side.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Quaxo took in a shaky breath and smiled.

Victoria hugged him tightly, so tightly that he found he could hardly breathe. _You have no idea how proud I am of you, she said. You deserve every bit of praise that’s coming your way!_

Quaxo smiled at his sister as their eyes met in the dressing room mirror. “Thanks, Vicky. The performance hasn’t even started, though. We can save discussions about that for later.”

She shook her head, though her eyes were smiling, and stood back to show off her costume. _Anyways, what do you think?_

She was dressed like a proper ballerina: all in white with satin slippers and a skirt adorned with pale pink flowers. Her pale hair was done up less traditionally like a ballerina’s but still beautifully with curls and flowers like the ones on her skirt. 

“You look beautiful, Vicky.”

She smiled and gave him a small curtsy. _And you look very handsome._

“Do I?” Quaxo looked into the mirror and straightened his bow tie, which was part of his costume. “I suppose I do look rather dashing.”

_Careful, dear. I think you’ve been spending too much time around Tugger. You’re starting to sound like him._

Quaxo cringed at the thought, though it seemed only upon reflex, as a moment later he was smiling. “Tugger? I don’t sound like him in the least. You take that back!”

“Did someone say my name?” 

Both sibling’s heads shot towards the door, where Tugger stood with his arms crossed. He was in his costume, with was adorned with different patterns, closely representing a leopards’.

His eyes landed on Quaxo, and his eyes widened as he looked up and down. 

“Quaxo? Wow! You look...” He gulped. “Good.”

Quaxo raised his eyebrows and exchanged a confused look with Victoria. Neither of them had ever really seen Tugger get this flustered.

“... Thank you? You do too.”

Nodding his head and gulping slightly, Tugger crossed his arms over his chest. “So... um, are you ready for tonight?”

“Believe me, I am.” Quaxo sounded confident. He turned towards Tugger who was watching him with an odd look. “What about you?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Yes, I’m ready. I’m always ready!” Tugger’s eyes focused on the ceiling, almost like he was trying his best not to look at Quaxo. “You know what? I’m just gonna go finish up my stretching.”

With that, Tugger turned on his heel and shot out the door.

Victoria raised her eyebrows. _That wasn’t weird at all._ She turned to Quaxo, waiting for him to agree with her. 

Quaxo’s eyes were trained on the spot where Tugger had been standing, and his eyebrows were knit together with confusion.

_Quaxo?_

“Sorry, Vic.” Quaxo shook his head to clear with thoughts. “Yeah, that was... quite strange.”

A polite cough came from the doorway and they both turned to see Munkustrap poking his head in. “Sorry to bother you, but you should be ready in the wings in about four minutes.”

Victoria turned to Quaxo. _Well, I guess this is it. Break a leg! She smiled at him, before hurrying out the door._

Quaxo looked himself in the mirror, taking a deep breath to steady himself. “You can do this Quaxo. You were born ready.” 

He got up and headed out the door to wait in the wings, preparing to head on for his first number where he would be in the background.

Tugger went onstage and announced the act, and the lights went dim.

This was it.

He rushed onstage to take his place, and when the lights went up, all of his nerves disappeared. His eyes caught Tugger’s who gave him a reassuring nod, and they started the dance with all of the other men.

**Demeter**

Demeter stood in the wings watching the others dance. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking. If she had to be perfectly honest with herself, she was trying her best not to throw up.

Her eyes met Bombalurina’s, who was standing in the wing across the stage from her. She smiled slightly when her sister gave her a thumbs up. She jumped when a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and turned around quickly to see Munkustrap. His face was mostly covered in shadow because of the darkness of the wings, but the other half was illuminated by the light coming from the stage.

“Are you alright?” he questioned, softly.

Demeter gave a shaky and unconvincing nod. “Of course I am. I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

Munkustrap cocked an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

This made Demeter falter, and she shook her head, slowly. “To be perfectly honest, I think I might need a bucket.” She gulped, and looked down at her shoes, uncertainly.

Her eyes widened when Munkustrap placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her head upwards. “You’re going to be brilliant, Demeter. You’ve done such an amazing job in rehearsals already. If you haven’t messed it up there, you won’t mess it up now.”

Demeter nodded, quickly.

“I need you to breath for me. Just take a few slow breaths.” His voice was low and soft. His brow furrowed when she didn’t answer. “Demeter?”

Taking in a deep breath of air, Demeter closed her eyes, and let it out, repeating this a few more times.

“It didn’t help much,” she admitted in a shaky voice.

“Jumping up and down always helps me if breathing doesn’t. Why don’t you try that?”

Demeter looked at him as though he were insane. “Jump up and down? What do you mean?”

Munkustrap began performing a series of small, quick jumps. “Just like with your dancing, it provides a good nervous outlet, just to subside you until you get out there.” He looked at her, still doing it. “Do it with me, come on!”

Awkwardly, Demeter began to jump up and down, copying his movements. After a bit, however, she began to smile, which Munkustrap noticed, and he began smiling as well.

They stopped before Demeter would be too out of breath to go on.

Demeter looked out on the stage, seeing that her act was about to be announced.

Munkustrap placed his hand back on her shoulder. It looked as though he was debating whether he should do or say something, his lips slightly parting and then closing again. Eventually, he leaned forward, and planted a very soft and tender kiss on her forehead.

He pulled back and smiled at her, warmly. “Break a leg.”

With that, he turned on his heel, and disappeared backstage.

Demeter turned back to the stage. There was a strange, fluttery feeling in her stomach, but she was sure that it was simply her nerves returning. At least – that’s what she hoped it was.

**Quaxo**

The performance was nearly over, with the grand finale coming up in a manner of minutes.

Quaxo breathed heavily as he went through the steps for everything. His big solo was coming up next, but with his experience, he knew that it was best not to dwell on it.

He ran off the stage to the wing where Munkustrap was waiting, clearing the stage so that the Gumbie trio could do their dance.

“It seems to be going well, doesn’t it?” He whispered, wiping sweat off of his forehead. Munkustrap only gave a distracted hum.

Quaxo glanced onto the stage to see where he was looking. It was just Jellylorum, Demeter and Bombalurina dancing. Everything seemed to be going according to plan.

With a furrowed brow, he glanced back to Munkustrap. “Munkustrap? Is everything alright?”

Munkustrap turned his head to look at Quaxo. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“Is everything alright? You didn’t answer me when I asked if everything was going well, and you were gazing out at the stage.”

“Oh...” Munkustrap put his hands in his pockets and gave one more quick glance out at the stage. “I’m sorry about that. I was just distracted, is all. Everything is going really well tonight, and the audience seems to be loving it! I’m looking forward to your solo.”

Quaxo smiled, nervously. “Don’t remind me. I just want to do it right.”

“You will, don’t worry.” Munkustrap patted him on the back, before turning on his heel, and exiting the wing.

Quaxo turned and saw Tugger standing alone in the next wing over. He moved to go check on him.

“Hey, are you alright?”

Tugger jumped, startled. “Y – Yeah, I am.” He scratched the back of his neck. “You’re doing pretty well so far.” His eyes met Quaxo’s.

A small smile formed on Quaxo’s lips. “Thank you. You’re doing great as well.”

The two men stood staring at each other for far too long to be deemed lacking in meaning.

Tugger spoke up, quietly. “So, do you have anyone to dance with at the ball? It’s only in a few days.”

“Nah. I think I’ll just go alone. Dates aren’t required anyway. Besides, I’ve tried to dance with girls at balls and parties before. Maybe I can dance on stage but put a girl in my arms and I’ve got two left feet and a tied tongue to match.” Quaxo could have sworn that Tugger’s shoulders sagged with relief. “What about you? I assume you’re going with Bomba?”

Rubbing his chin, nervously, Tugger nodded. “Yeah… I promised her a dance... plus a few other ladies.” His usual cocky grin returned, and Quaxo rolled his eyes.

He should have known that this more vulnerable side of Tugger wouldn’t last long. 

Both men jumped when the audience began clapping.

Tugger turned to Quaxo. “Break a leg.”

“You too.”

He walked out onto the bright stage, where there was no turning back. His confidence seemed only a facade. “Thank you for joining us tonight. Now, I would like to present to you our final number.” He cleared his throat, as Quaxo took his place on the dark stage. “Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Magical Mr Mistoffelees!”

Tugger moved to his beginning position as Quaxo closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The music started up, and Quaxo began moving to the music, his eyes met Tugger’s as he joined him in the dancing. Tugger grinned at him. For once, however, this smile was completely genuine. There was no cockiness, no flirtatiousness, absolutely nothing except for pure joy, encouragement and admiration.

This stirred deep within Quaxo’s soul a feeling of warmth. It gave him the energy that he needed to give the performance his all. 

And that is what he did.

Quaxo glided through all of the movements with ease, turning, jumping, and gliding across the stage. With grace and style, he completed everything with perfection, or the closest thing any mortal being could get to it. 

Finally, it was time for the turns. He took his place in the centre of the stage as all of the dancer’s whirled around him, and there – One. Two. For one fleeting moment, he knew with certainty he would not complete them, but the next, had finished. He had done it! And marvellously, as Tugger would have told him then if he could, because he certainly thought it.

Before he knew it, the dance was over, and the audience rose to their feet. A standing ovation! As the rest of the performers withdrew from the wings and back into the lights of the stage, the clapping grew only louder.

When he was backstage, Victoria immediately threw her arms around him.

_You were brilliant!_ She pulled back, with tears in her eyes. _Mother would have been so proud of you._

Quaxo gave her a small smile, and was about to say something when Plato swept Victoria away, politely as he could.

He glanced around to everyone as they still rode high on adrenaline from the performance.

Demeter came up to him with a small smile and placed her hand on his shoulder. “You really were brilliant, Quaxo. I wish that I had half your confidence.”

“Thank you, Demeter.” He smiled, politely at her.

Munkustrap approached them, and squeezed Quaxo’s shoulder, excitedly. “You were amazing! Everyone loved you!” He turned to Demeter and hugged her, tightly, which obviously seemed to surprise the small woman. “I’m so proud of you!” He grinned when he pulled back.

Quaxo decided to leave them alone, and scanned the backstage in search of the one person that he really wanted to talk to at the moment,

His eyes located Tugger standing off to the side, with Bombalurina hanging on his arm as Etcetera and Electra fawned over him.

“Quaxo!” Tugger spoke up when he noticed him standing there. He motioned for Quaxo to come closer, which he did. “Wow!” He exclaimed in disbelief. “You were… phenomenal.”

A slight blush came up onto Quaxo’s cheeks. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

Tugger looked to be completely at a loss for words as he watched Quaxo with an odd look.

“What?” Quaxo asked, shifting uncomfortably.

“Nothing…” Tugger said, shaking his head. “I just…” Before Quaxo even knew it, Tugger had thrown his arms around his shoulders, and brought him into a tight hug. “You’re the most talented person I’ve ever met, Quaxo.” He whispered into his ear. “You deserve every single bit of praise that you receive.”

With that, Tugger pulled back, and linked his arm back with Bombalurina’s. The pair walked away, without looking back.

Quaxo watched them leave, with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He hardly knew what to say to that.

Victoria came up beside him, changed into her normal clothes, and with her coat on. Come on, Quaxo. Why don’t you get changed so that we can go home? 

Quaxo turned to her and nodded, slowly. “Sure, Vicky. I’ll be right out.” He made his way towards his dressing room, still remembering the feeling of Tugger’s sturdy arms wrapped around his shoulders. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “Come on, Quaxo. You’re just tired.”

This time when he muttered this to himself, Quaxo found himself believing that that was the case less and less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that!  
> For me, this was one of those milestone chapters, you know?  
> I had the idea for this one in my head since beginning, and when I finally got to write this, I knew that I had accomplished something.  
> Stay tuned for the next update!! Comments/thoughts are always appreciated.  
> Also, just a reminder, find my Tumblr, which is @ a-cat-is-not-a-dog for any new updates or announcements.  
> Please take care!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball has finally arrived! Does it turn out to be as much of a fairytale as everyone had hoped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, because it ended up being quite long. There's a section at the beginning where they're all getting ready, and originally I had it as a separate chapter. It was really quite short though, so I decided to merge them together, which also means that the ball has come around sooner than I had anticipated.  
> Also, just a quick warning for mild language usage. It's not too bad, but better safe than sorry, as everyone says!  
> Other than that, do enjoy!

**Quaxo**

Quaxo awoke the next morning in a jolly mood. He was excited for their second performance that week and for the ball which was to be this very evening.

He quickly got dressed, and then made his way down the stairs, excited for breakfast. 

The first thing that he noticed was, standing at the end of the stairs, was Munkustrap. He was speaking in hushed tones with Alonzo, who stood on crutches.

Alonzo noticed Quaxo over Munkustrap’s shoulder and motioned towards him.

A warm smile appeared on Munkustrap’s face as he turned around. “Quaxo! Just the person we were talking about.” He placed his arm around Quaxo’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “Listen, Alonzo and I were just talking, and his doctor doesn’t think that he’ll be back dancing the lead anytime soon. At the very least, he’ll be dancing backup by February, but even that’s looking a little shaky.” He took a deep breath as he prepared to ask what he had to next. “Would you be willing to take on the lead as a more permanent position?”

Before he could really even register what Munkustrap asked, Quaxo found himself nodding. “Yes. I will.”

Smiles appeared on both Alonzo and Munkustrap’s faces. Alonzo placed his hand on Quaxo’s shoulder. “Thank you, Quaxo. You’ve saved the show. I was sitting in the audience last night – you sure can dance.”

Quaxo smiled at him, grateful. “Thank you. You’re a wonderful dancer as well. Really, wonderful. I’m sorry you won’t get to do your part.”

“ _Your_ part,” smiled Alonzo, and Quaxo gave an awkward smile.

Just then a low, rumbling sound came from his stomach. He smiled at the two men, embarrassed. “I guess I’m hungry? I should get something to eat.”

“Oh, go on then, eat something,” snorted Alonzo. “Jenny made pancakes. And they were delicious, so I’d head right over there if I were you.”

Quaxo expressed his apologies at having to leave and quickly made his way to the dining table. There was a spare seat at the table in between Tugger and Gus, so he took it. He held out his hand, and a pancake floated gracefully from the serving plate, over to his own plate. He smiled to himself as he looked at the others who didn’t so much as bat an eye. It felt fantastic to be in a place where he could use his abilities freely, without fear of judgement. As he did so, Quaxo couldn’t help but overhear Tugger and Bombalurina in the middle of the following exchange:

“I don’t _care_ if you ‘just don’t want to dance!’ You promised that you’d dance with me!” growled Bombalurina. Her teeth were clenched and her arms were crossed. Her cheeks were red as her hair.

“You’re acting like I’m turning you down to dance with the whole company! I’m not! I just don’t want to dance. I’ll still be there and can come as your date!” Tugger retorted.

“But you promised.” Bombalurina dug her fingernails into the back of her chair. “You’re being pretty conceited, do you know that?”

“Fine! I’ll dance with you. But just _one_ , alright?”

Bombalurina crossed her arms over her chest and turned her nose up in the air. “I’m not sure I want to dance with you now.”

Tugger threw his hands up in the air. “Well fine! I’ll just dance with Quaxo, since you won’t care.”

He wrapped his arm around a very surprised looking Quaxo.

“Why you…” Bombalurina rose from her chair and stormed out of the room.

Quaxo pulled away from Tugger. “That was bit harsh, don’t you think?”

Tugger shrugged his shoulders, unsure. “I suppose it was… just a bit. But I don’t really know how to get a message across to her in any other way, she just so…difficult sometimes.”

“What I don’t get is why you don’t want to dance with her.”

Tugger shook his head. “Dunno…that’s the thing. I like her and everything, but I…I dunno. I don’t think we’re meant for each other, somehow.”

Quaxo furrowed his brow in thought. “You _did_ promise. She’s probably feeling pretty let down.”

“You think?” said Tugger, quietly. They sat in silence for a moment. Then, Tugger leaned in to speak more privately to Quaxo. “Quaxo, I don’t think I _can_.”

“Then don’t.”

“ _Don’t?_ ”

“Don’t. But it’ll hurt her feelings.” They were silent again while Quaxo battled with his conscience. “Go talk to her, Tugger.”

“Talk to her, hm?”

“Yeah. And do what’s best for the both of you.”

Arching an eyebrow, Tugger smirked at him. “How’d you get so wise?”

“I have absolutely no idea.”

Both men looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Tugger stopped laughing and looked at Quaxo with a sly grin. “So…about that dance we were gonna do together. Do you accept?”

Quaxo rolled his eyes and shoved Tugger away. “In your dreams. Talk to her, and don’t be a dick about it!”

“ _I’m_ not a dick…though I do –”

“Tugger!”

**Demeter**

Demeter was reading a book to Jemima in the sitting room when Bombalurina stormed in and stat on the couch across from her.

Sensing, wisely, that something was amiss, Demeter turned to her daughter. “Why don’t you find someone else to read to you, darling? Mama and Auntie Bomba have to talk, privately.”

The little girl nodded. She stood and ran happily out of the room with her book in hand.

As soon as she was gone, Bombalurina threw herself down on the couch and groaned. “ _Men_.”

“Tell me about it, darling.”

“Goddamn Tugger!”

“What has he done? Did you argue?”

Bombalurina made a motion with her hands like she was trying to strangle the very air before her before she rolled over and buried her face in a pillow. “He promised to dance with me,” she said in a small voice. “But now he doesn’t want to.”

“What?” Demeter cried out. “That’s ridiculous! Why?”

Bombalurina threw her hands up in the air. “I don’t know! He says he just doesn’t feel like dancing, but…oh, Deme, I don’t know! He doesn’t want to spend any time with me anymore. It’s like…it’s like he doesn’t want me. I’m starting to think…I’m starting to think there’s another woman on his mind. Argh! The _bastard!_ ”

Demeter bit her lip as she contemplated saying what she wanted to next. “…Bomba, if he makes you so unhappy, then why do you stay with him?”

“But he doesn’t make me unhappy!” Bombalurina wailed. “He makes me _very_ happy. He's kind, funny, charming, suave, and so unlike anyone I've ever known.” She buried her face into her hands.

“… Do you love him?” Demeter asked, quietly.

Bombalurina looked up at her sister. She seemed almost childlike when she said, “Mm-hm. I think so. Yes.”

Chewing on her lip, Demeter rubbed her hands together. “Does he love _you?_ ”

There was a pause as Bombalurina thought about her next answer. “I…don’t know.”

“Have you ever told him that you love him?”

“…No. Not yet.”

Demeter nodded, digesting this information. “Why don’t you tell him? Maybe you’ll find out if he loves you back.”

“Perhaps…” Bombalurina combed her fingers through her scarlet hair. “I’ll tell him at the ball.” She stood up, much more confidently now, and began walking towards the door.

“Bomba.” Demeter called out, making her stop in her tracks and turn back.

“Yes?”

“…Don’t feel the need to stay with those that hurt you.”

Bombalurina pursed her lips. She thought for a moment before she ran to her sister and threw her arms around her. “I won’t, Deme.” In a softer voice, she said, “Tugger isn’t Macavity, dear.”

“I know that. But _do_ be careful. I could never bear to see you hurt.”

“Don’t worry,” said Bombalurina, turning as she reached to the door to face Demeter. “I take care of myself.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Demeter mumbled to herself.

“Mama, you look so pretty!” Jemima giggled as she watched her mother apply a deep red colouring to her lips.

Demeter grinned at her daughter and turned around in her vanity chair to glance at her. “Why thank you, darling. And goodness, don’t you look beautiful!” Fondly, she brushed a lock of her daughter’s scarlet hair away from her face. She turned back to the vanity and grabbed a brush. “Why don’t I fix up your hair nicely for the ball?”

“A ball!” Jemima breathed. “Like Cinderella!”

“Like Cinderella,” repeated Demeter.

She stood up from her seat and helped the little girl up to it so that she could gaze at her reflection in the mirror.

“Now,” said Demeter in an absolutely horrid French accent, and she deepened her voice as best as she could, “‘ow does Meess Jemima want ‘er hair?”

` Jemima giggled at her mother’s antics. “I don’t care! Something pretty.”

“Eet ees done, mon chéri.” Demeter began to comb through Jemima’s short red curls with a brush, letting them fall into neat, natural waves.

She picked up a red bow from the counter and placed it on the top of her daughter’s head.

“C’est finis! C’est bon! C'est magnifique !”  
Jemima clapped her hands as she gazed at her mother’s handy work in the mirror. “Ooh,” she breathed. “It’s so pretty, Mama.” 

“I’m glad.” Demeter smiled as she pressed big, sloppy kiss on Jemima’s cheek. 

A soft knock sounded at the door, and Demeter went at once to answer it.

She opened it to see the kind face of Jellylorum, who wore beneath her winter coat a beautiful mahogany evening gown. Demeter opened the door wider for her to come in.

“Good evening, Jelly. I was just doing Jemima’s hair.”

Jellylorum smiled warmly at the pair. “Oh, don’t you look lovely, Jemima!” Her eyes widened when she laid eyes on Demeter. “So do you! Oh my… Demeter!” She walked up to Demeter to get a closer look. “You look absolutely stunning, my dear.”

A small blush appeared on Demeter’s cheeks. ‘Thank you, Jelly. But I’m only in my dressing gown.” She motioned to her body, which was clad in just a pale pink dressing gown.

“Nonsense.” Jellylorum waved her hand. “You always look beautiful, no matter what you wear. Now, where is your gown?”

Demeter held up her finger, and went digging around in a trunk of hers. She walked back over to Jellylorum and held up the gown.

Jellylorum placed her hand on her heart. “You’re going to look breathtaking in that gown. Why don’t you slip it on and then I can help you with your hair?”

Nodding, slightly, Demeter placed the gown on the back of the chair. She took off her dressing gown so that she was clad in just her slip and stockings, and then slowly slipped the dress over her shoulders.

Jellylorum moved forward to help her button up the back and pulled her towards a mirror.

“Just look at you.” She smiled, warmly.

Demeter gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

The gown with she had chosen was of a shimmering gold material. It was loose fitting around the waist, with a waistline that hung just below her hips, as was fashionable. The skirt hung just above her ankles, and had small patterns embroidered into the silk. Altogether, it was elegant, yet still rather simple.

Jellylorum guided her over to the chair, which Jemima gladly slip out of.

She removed the pins from Demeter’s hair, making sure that the finger waves which were created from them stayed in place.

When she was satisfied with Demeter’s appearance, she smiled. “You’re ready. I wouldn’t be surprised if all of the men fought for a dance with you. You look stunning.”

A light blush appeared on Demeter’s cheeks. “Thank you, Jelly, but I don’t know about that. Not many people seem to like me all that much.” She glanced down at her hands which her in her lap.

“Oh, nonsense! Don’t worry about them dear; they’re only being silly. Besides, after last week when Munkustrap spoke to them all, they’ve been trying to be more welcoming towards you.”

Demeter glanced up at her with wide eyes. “Munkustrap spoke to them?”

“Yes, dear.” Jellylorum nodded, softly. “He told them that they ought to stop their gossiping, and that if they didn’t, all of their subway privileges would be taken for a week, and they would have to walk to the theatre.”

This made Demeter chuckle. “Very typical for him, I think. He’s practically everyone’s father, isn’t he?”

“Oh, he practically is! I always say to my dear Asparagus that he’ll make a wonderful father someday.” She shook her head, fondly.

A small smile appeared on Demeter’s lips. “Well, he’s very kind.”

Jellylorum chuckled. “Yes, he _is_. Isn’t he?”

There was a short silence, and Demeter smiled gratefully at Jellylorum. “Thank you for this, Jelly. It means a lot to me.”

“Oh, you don’t need to thank me! Helping people isn’t a chore for me, rather it’s my bread and butter.” She winked.

“I see it is,” smiled Demeter. She was quiet for a moment before she said in a slight change of subject, “You’ll be taking Jemima and the rest of the kids home, won’t you?”

Jellylorum nodded her head. “Yes, I will.”

“Thank you, Jelly. That lifts so much pressure off my shoulders.”

“Oh, you deserve this, dear. Eat, drink and dance as much as you want. You deserve to.” She patted Demeter’s shoulder, gently, before glancing at the clock on the wall.  
“Goodness! It’s five twenty. The ball begins at six!”

She slipped on her coat while Demeter retrieved both hers and Jemima’s.

“Are you ready, darling?’ Demeter asked her daughter.

Jemima nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, mama.”

There was a knock at the door and Jellylorum rushed over to answer it. Bombalurina was there on the other side. Her hair was done even more perfectly than usual, which was hard to imagine, and yet it was. She wore a shimmering ruby red gown and had white satin gloves that went up to her elbow.

“Are you all ready?” She smirked.

Jellylorum clapped her hands as she looked at Bombalurina’s outfit. “Oh! Aren’t the two of you just gorgeous! You have good genes, girls.” She turned to Demeter and Jemima. “Shall we go to the ball, then?”

Demeter and Jellylorum grinned broadly. Demeter said, “We shall.”

**Tugger**

Tugger watched as Munkustrap rushed around the ballroom, desperately trying his best to make sure that everything was ready for everyone.

He checked the food table, glancing at his list, and then at the drinks.

“Munk, calm down. It’s not like the king of England is coming.”

Munkustrap glared at Tugger and fiddled with his tie for the hundredth time. Tugger rolled his eyes at his brother. “Here, let me do that.” He loosened Munkustrap’s tie and then put it back on him, tying it properly and placing it under his waistcoat, straightened out.

“Thanks Tugger.” Munkustrap breathed out.

“Hey, what’s the problem?” Tugger furrowed his brow and squeezed his brother’s shoulder. “You’re quite literally shaking.”

Munkustrap ran his hands down his pale face and glanced around to make sure that no one was watching.

“Yesterday, after our second show…Tantomile was attacked.”

Tugger drew back, shocked. “Attacked? But…how? Why didn’t you tell anyone? Is she alright? Is everyone else safe?”

“She’s fine.” Munkustrap breathed. “She’s strong and managed to escape. But she came to me late last night to tell me, and she suspects that it was… _him_.”

“Macavity,” Tugger spat. He could hear his heart pumping in his ears, and he curled his hands into tight fists. “What’s he think he’s doing? The bastard!”

Munkustrap placed his hands in his pockets. “Well, he’s obviously up to his usual tricks. But I believe he may be trying harder now, perhaps – almost certainly, in fact – because he wants Demeter and Jemima back within his grasp.”

“That evil, conniving snake!” Tugger slammed his fists down onto a nearby table. “The bastard! I’ll kill ‘im, Munk, if he doesn’t get us all first!”

“Hush! I don’t want anyone to panic.” Munkustrap hissed. He glanced around at the people who were slowly entering. “It’s bad enough as it is what with them not being able to walk around alone outside. Besides, this is a fun night. Father knows, and Jelly too. For now, we’re all quite safe.”

Tugger’s shoulders sagged. “You’re right… sorry.”

“It’s okay, Tugger. Believe me, I feel the same way that you do,” sighed Munkustrap.

“Are you both doing alright?”

Tugger turned to see Old Deuteronomy standing there with a furrowed brow. 

“Yes father,” said Munkustrap. “Tugger’s just found out about the…the issue at hand.”

Their father nodded, understandingly. “Yes, yes. Good.” A far-off look came to his eyes, but when he blinked it was gone and replaced with a broad smile. “Well, it’s best not to dwell on it now. Especially for you, Munkustrap. You’re trembling, did you know? I think that a bit of champagne would do you some good.” With that, he turned on his heel and walked over to Gus.

Tugger made his way towards the drinks table and retrieved a glass of champagne. “You don’t have to ask me twice.” He downed the glass in one go, picking up a new one, and Munkustrap joined him by his side with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing.” Munkustrap shrugged his shoulders, and picked up his own glass of champagne, which he sipped, quietly.

The party was beginning to pick up now, and people were in the middle of the room, dancing and smiling and laughing away.

Tugger glanced around, bored. His heart stopped when his eyes landed on Quaxo, who stood with Victoria and Plato. He wore a finely tailored suit, and his dark hair was combed back, neatly. He really had to admit to himself that Quaxo looked – oh god, here it was again – very handsome. Very handsome indeed. He walked across the dance floor to join him.

“Here alone, Tugger?” said Quaxo with a furrowed brow.

“Hm?”

“Did you talk to her?”

Tugger practically leaped to the ceiling. “Um…oh, well, you see, I…” Of course, he had forgotten. Or put it off. Perhaps both. Quaxo rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I guess I’m kind of stupid that way,” shrugged Tugger with a nervous laugh.

“I’d say so.” The voice was not Quaxo’s – it came from behind him. He turned to see Bombalurina standing behind him in her red gown.

A smirk was painted on her red lips. “Would you care to dance with me?”

Tugger frowned. “But…I thought that you didn’t want to dance?”

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, big boy, I accept your apology. Just…come with me.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

**Munkustrap**

Munkustrap watched, contentedly from the sidelines as everyone else danced. He still sipped on the same glass of champagne as he nibbled on some snacks.

His eyes scanned the dance floor, watching all of the happy faces. Even the kids were having fun, dancing together in a little group. A happy smiled appeared on his face.

“Not one for dancing, are you?” 

Munkustrap turned his head around to see Demeter standing beside him with a small smile tugging on her lips. His eyes took in her nicely styled hair, light makeup, and elegant gown. Suddenly, he found it very difficult to breathe properly.

“D – Demeter! It’s nice to see you!” A deep blush coloured his cheeks. “You look good. Great. Marvelous.” Too much? His voice cracked on the last word, and his blush darkened in colour.

Demeter laughed, sweetly. “You too. You look very handsome.”

“Thank you.” Munkustrap put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor with a small smile.

He cleared his throat and glanced at the dance floor. “You’re not dancing?”

“No one’s asked me, so I came over here to grab a drink and I saw you.” Demeter shrugged.

Munkustrap’s brow furrowed. “No one’s asked you? Have they _seen_ you?” He almost felt his foot shove itself into his mouth. His eyes widened. “Oh, I don’t mean that. I mean I do! It’s just that – that they…that you…”

Demeter snorted, which she quickly turned into fake cough. “That’s very sweet, Munkustrap. Well, I _think_ it was.”

“I think it was too. But I don’t really know to be perfectly honest.” He scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly. “I meant for it to be if it helps. But not – I’d better shut up, I think. Good idea? Yes, I thought so too.”

They both stood there, awkwardly for a few moments.

“Well, enjoy the rest of your night.” Demeter smiled warmly at him before making her way back across the room to where she had been standing.

Munkustrap waved goodbye, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see his father. “You know, Munkustrap,” said Deuteronomy. “You’re very stupid for a person who is so smart.”

His eyes grew wide. “Excuse me?”

Old Deuteronomy sighed and wrapped his arm around his son’s shoulders. He pointed to where Demeter stood alone. “Can’t you see that you’re the only two people not dancing?” 

Munkustrap looked around the dance floor.

There was Tugger and Bombalurina, of course. Jennyanydots was dancing with Skimbleshanks, Quaxo was dancing with little Electra and Etcetera, Cassandra and Alonzo were together, Victoria was with Plato, Asparagus with Gus, Jellylorum the kids, and the psychic twins appeared to be doing a strange combination with the chaos twins. This left just him, his father, who was never much of a dancer, and Demeter.

He turned back to his father with a furrowed brow. “What do you want me to do then?”

Old Deuteronomy’s jaw dropped open. Munkustrap still looked confused. 

Deuteronomy let out a deep sigh. “You don’t meet a girl like that every day, son. Ask Demeter to dance with you!”

Munkustrap gulped. “Ask her to dance with me? I – I really don’t think that that’s a good idea. I’m supposed to be a protector, not letting my guard down and waiting for something bad to happen.”

“I think that everything will be fine, Munkustrap. You need a break. Just…loosen your tie, take that ol’ stick from where it’s stuck and have some fun.” 

With that, he turned on his heel and walked away before Munkustrap could argue.

Looking around, debating his options, Munkustrap finally gave in. He set his champagne down on the table and marched over to Demeter.

Just as he was about to call out to her, Coricopat placed his hand on her shoulder, asking her to dance.

She smiled at him and placed her hand in his, walking towards the centre of the room, happily.

Munkustrap clenched his jaw, and a hot, uncomfortable feeling spread throughout his gut, as he watched Demeter twirl around on the dance floor with another man.

His eyes widened, and he shook his head. “Stop it, Munk,” he muttered.

“Did you say something?” asked Coricopat.

He shook his head but stayed trapped in it. Demeter was only a friend! A good friend, but not…well, it was hardly romantic. Not for her. He shouldn’t even be thinking about the idea of it. He couldn’t…she was… Well, what would everyone _else_ think? He was there as a protector; he had a duty. And there was no way that she would ever want _him_ of all people anyways.

_Come on, Munkustrap, pull up your bootstraps and stop worrying. There’s no point since you’d never deserve her. Deserve her? What’s all this about, you absolute nincompoop?_

He shook his head again in another attempt to clear it. His eyes flitted back over to the refreshments table.

_Maybe father was right. He thought to himself. Perhaps a bit of champagne would do me some good._

**Tugger**

“Are you alright?” 

Tugger glanced down at Bombalurina as she snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Hm? Oh, yes. I am.”

Bombalurina smiled up at him as they moved in time to music. “Good.” She cupped his cheek with her hand and pressed her lips to his. She pulled back with a smirk painted on her lips. “So, how are you enjoying yourself so far?”

“I’m having fun.” Tugger gave her a tight-lipped smile.

Sensing that he was lying, Bombalurina knit her perfectly sculpted brows together. “Are you sure? You’re being very short with me.”

“Yes. I’m fine, Bomba!” 

She hummed, unconvinced, and placed her head on his shoulder, continuing to dance.

She ran her hand down Tugger’s cheek, and then rested it on the back of his neck. “You know, this is quite romantic. Don’t you think so?"

Tugger nodded, slowly. “Yes. I…suppose it is.”

Bombalurina directed their dancing to a specific section of the room. She pulled away and glanced up. “Look! Mistletoe.”

Following her gaze, Tugger glanced upwards. Sure enough, there, hanging above them was mistletoe.

He leaned down, slowly, and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

Bombalurina closed her eyes, expecting more, and opened them when he pulled back.

Brushing this off, she began to play with the collar on his shirt. “Listen, Tugger, I know that we’ve been together for just over a month now, but I feel like I can really trust you.”

“That’s nice, Bomba. I feel like I can trust you too.”

She smiled, up at him, and continued. “You’re practically my best friend at this point, and you know what?” She paused for dramatic effect. “I love you.” She breathed this out, very quickly.

To her horror, Tugger’ eyes widened and he pulled back. “You…love me?”

Bombalurina nodded, slowly.

His eyes caught something over her shoulder, and suddenly, his eyes softened. He turned back to her. “Bomba, I’m sorry. I don’t think I feel the same way..”

Bombalurina’s eyes filled with tears, and she placed her hand over her mouth. She turned around and ran right into Quaxo, who stood there looking concerned. 

She pushed passed him and ran out of the ballroom, sobbing.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the door that she had gone through. Demeter followed at once.

As quickly as they had stopped their festivities, they started them up again, masking the awkwardness that still hung in the air with their noise.

Quaxo approached Tugger, who was breathing heavily. He placed his hand on his shoulder, comfortingly. “Are you alright?”

Tugger glanced up at Quaxo, and their eyes met. Quaxo’s eyes were filled with so much concern that he hardly knew what to say. “I… I don’t know.” He gulped, guiltily, and made his way towards the drink table.

He reached for a champagne glass, which Quaxo snatched away from him. “You can’t drown your problems out with alcohol, Tugger. 

“You’re right…” Tugger sighed. “I need to go home.”

Quaxo grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. “Wait. You can’t walk alone outside. I’ll come with you.”

Tugger took in a deep breath. “I can’t let you do that. You’ll miss out on all the fun.”

“But I won’t be able to have any fun knowing that you’re miserable and alone. Besides, it’s too dangerous to walk unaccompanied.”

Looking at him with a strange look, Tugger nodded slowly. “Alright, then. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! It was a bit longer than most chapters, but I already explained the reasoning for that.  
> Something that popped into my head when writing this was: "Jellylorum is Demeter's fairy godmother!!" I'm not sure why, but it made me smile so ... yeah :)  
> I'll have the next chapter up soon, I'm not sure exactly when though. My schedule is a little all over the place at the moment, but I'm trying my best.  
> Take care! <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the emotional roller coaster that was the ball, a much-needed, and long-awaited conversation takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Don't worry, I haven't disappeared. I've just been really busy these past few weeks, but I'm happy to say that I've reached the end of my very busy period. Yay!  
> This, is a shorter, but very important chapter. I could have added a bit onto it, but I felt that it should probably be by itself. I will, however, be posting another chapter later today.  
> I really hope you enjoy this one! <3

**Demeter**

That evening found Bombalurina crying into her sister’s shoulder. For many hours, they stayed this way. Bombalurina could hardly speak, nor could Demeter say anything to comfort her. When the sobs faded into a heavy silence, they sat together still in silence. 

It was strange, Demeter felt, to be taking care of Bombalurina rather than the vice-versa. Half the time, because it was usually Demeter in need of a shoulder to cry on, Demeter would almost forget that she was in fact two years older than her sister. Really (and Demeter never thought about without a pang of guilt) Bombalurina had grown up faster than her older sister for this reason. It shouldn’t have happened, and the effects of it were felt especially in moments like this.

When an hour or two had gone by, Demeter softly said, “How are you, darling?”

“Fine… I’m more embarrassed than anything,” said Bombalurina with a pitiful attempt at laughter. She wiped away some of her tears, smearing her mascara across her face.

Demeter wrapped her arm around her sister’s shoulder and pulled her in closer to her side. “What happened, exactly?”

“He doesn’t feel the same.”

“Oh, darling…” Demeter ran her fingers through Bombalurina’s red locks. “I’m so sorry.”

Bombalurina let out a frustrated growl and slammed her fists down on the bed. “I’m so stupid!”

Demeter’s brow furrowed. “Don’t ever say that. You’re not stupid. Tugger’s the one who doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

Standing up, Bombalurina began pacing. “But … it’s not really his fault.”

“What do you mean?”

“I should have known,” said Bombalurina in a pitifully small voice. “I should have just…told myself not to fall in love. Love is such a…a petty thing, don’t you think? It’s silly, really. And I’ve been so silly.”

Demeter walked up to her sister, and looked up at her. “Love doesn’t ever listen, Bomba. You can’t help yourself. No matter how much you tell yourself not to fall in love, it always happens.”

“Are you talking about Macavity?”

Demeter paused, and she opened and closed her mouth. “What if I am, darling?”

Bombalurina crossed her arms over her chest. “Tugger hasn’t really done anything. I think…I think that perhaps he didn’t say anything earlier because he didn’t want to hurt my feelings. He just didn’t realize that it would hurt me more to find out this way.”

“But how can you be sure?”

Pursing her lips, Bombalurina thought long and hard. “I trust him.” She turned back to Demeter. “He’s a good man. He just doesn’t let people see it. But he’s a good man.”

A small smile came to Demeter’s lips. “I suppose he’s something of his brother in him after all.”

“Munkustrap?” said Bomba with a knowing smile. Seeing a faint blush in her sister’s cheeks, and knowing this mightn’t be a time for teasing, she said nothing that might imply anything of the sort. “I’ve never met a family so good. I’d have liked a family like theirs, when we were young, wouldn’t you? There isn’t a single bad apple among them. Yes, Demeter, I’m telling you: they’re all too good.”

Demeter shrugged. “I wouldn’t push it, Bomba. Every family has their secrets.”

“I’m sure theirs aren’t anything to cower at, Deme. Perhaps Munkustrap has a secret, unhealthy affinity for too much coffee? You might say he drinks too much. Very immoral.”

“You’re smiling!” cried Demeter, laughing. “Are you feeling better?” 

Bombalurina stood up a bit straighter and turned to Demeter. “Perhaps.”

Demeter pulled her into a tight embrace. “I love you, Bomba.”

“You too, Deme.”

**Tugger**

Quaxo walked home with Tugger that night. When they had reached the front entrance of the boarding house, Quaxo took it upon himself to ask Tugger if he was alright.

Tugger took in a shaky breath. “Better. I hate crowds sometimes. It's difficult to escape.”

Together, they entered the sitting room and took their seats next to each other on the couch. “I can understand that,” said Quaxo. “So do I. Too much noise and eyes on you all the time. You feel trapped. It's different if you're not performing, 'cause you're not asking for the attention.” He said this with a small smile, which went unnoticed by the other man.

“I don’t know what to do,” said Tugger softly. If you saw him, you would find him unchanged. He leaned back in his chair with his feet upon the table, just as careless as ever in everything but his face, which looked unspeakably tired, so much so that he almost resembled his brother.

“About Bombalurina?” Quaxo asked, softly.

Tugger nodded.

“And…you don’t love her?” He bit his lip, nervously.

“I do love her.” Tugger sighed.

Quaxo looked down to his hands. “So…why did you tell her you didn’t?”

“No, no. It’s different. I do love her. She’s practically my best friend, and I care about her deeply. Just not in the way that she apparently does for me.”

Quaxo glanced up at him.

“I’m still in the wrong.” He got up and began pacing. “I led her on! I made her think that I loved her back.”

He stopped at the window and looked out at the light snowfall falling over the lamplit streets. “It’s all my fault…” He breathed. “Poor Bomba.”

“It’s no one’s fault. It was a misunderstanding.” Quaxo stood up and walked over towards Tugger. He placed his hand on his shoulder, and Tugger turned him around to face him.

“You couldn’t tell what it was that she was thinking,” said Quaxo. “You only wanted to spare her feelings.”

Tugger looked down at Quaxo with an intense look that channeled something between confusion and gratitude. Their eyes met, and suddenly Tugger found it quite difficult to look away. Slowly, he found his face inching closer and closer to the other man’s...

A loud cough sounded throughout the room, and they sprung apart. Tugger turned to see Bombalurina standing in the doorway looking quite disheveled. 

“Bomba!” he cried.

Quaxo stood back, blushing, slightly. “Um… I’ll just leave you two alone.” He walked out of the room, leaving the two standing there, in an awkward silence.

Bombalurina straightened her spine and her eyes met Tugger’s. “I would like to apologize for what I…said this evening. I assumed that you returned my feelings, and I got angry when you didn’t.”

Tugger furrowed his brow. “Apologize? You? No, Bomba _I’m_ the one who needs to apologize. I led you on, and I… I should have been more honest with you from the beginning. I’m a downright idiot, that’s what I am.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, until finally Bombalurina let out a shaky breath and her shoulders drooped.

“Look, Tugger. I don’t want to have this hanging over our heads, so why don’t we just forgive each other and then move on.’

Nodding slowly, Tugger looked up at her. “I am sorry though, Bomba. I don’t want you to feel guilty for anything. You’ve done nothing wrong.” He took her hands in his, gently, and his voice softened. “You’re wonderful, Bombalurina. _So_ wonderful. You’re perfect. Which is why I think you deserve to be with someone who is completely and utterly devoted to you, and will treat you the way you deserve.” He paused, and hung his head. “Someone better than me.”

A small, understanding smile formed on Bombalurina’s lips, and she nodded her head. “It’s alright. I forgive you.”

Tugger opened his arms, and she moved towards him, burrowing her head into his chest.

“I do love you though, Bomba,” he whispered into her hair. “Just not in the same way that you love me. I’m so sorry. If I could change how I feel, I would in an instant.”

Bombalurina gave him a sad smile. “That’s alright. Just having you in my life is enough for me.”

She rested her head back on his chest, and for a long while, they stayed in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed it!  
> I was a little worried, when writing it that Tugger might come across as a bit of a jerk, which was not my intention. I really wanted to show that he recognized the fact that he had hurt someone, and had been a bit of an idiot, so I hope that that it came off as such!  
> Just a reminder: I'll post another chapter later today. I have it finished, I just want to give a bit of time between everything.  
> Believe me, things will only get crazy from here ;)  
> Take care! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens at the theatre. Something that might make everyone question just how safe they really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as promised, here's the next chapter!  
> I don't have much to say about this one, really. It's longer, and well... basically everything just gets very wild from here on.  
> I hope you enjoy! <3

**Demeter**

“Are you excited for tonight, Jemmie?” Demeter turned away from the mirror at which she was readying herself for the show to face her daughter.

Jemima smiled, brightly. “Yes, mama!”

Demeter pulled her daughter close and fondly stroked her hair. “There’s also magic, and acrobats.”

“Acrobats?” Jemima’s eyes widened. “Really, mama?”

“Yes, darling. Like at the circus.” Demeter gave her daughter a warm smile. She stood up and moved towards her costume rack. She untied the sash of her dressing gown and slid it off of her shoulders, so that she was in just her shift and stockings.

“Demeter, I have a few notes for you –”

Demeter whipped her head around to see Munkustrap standing at her dressing room door with a look of horror on his face. She let out a small squeak and attempted to cover herself up with her hands.

A deep blush formed on Munkustrap’s cheeks, and he turned around, quickly to face the door.

“Please, forgive me! I’m sorry! It’s a dressing room, for goodness’ sake, I should have expected people to – oh, well, my point is I should have knocked.” He said it all very quickly, blushing furiously all the while.

Quickly slipping into her costume, Demeter called out to him in a soft voice. “I’m decent now. You can turn around.”

Munkustrap glanced her way, and his shoulders sagged with relief when he saw that she was properly clothed.

He turned around to face her fully and glanced down at his clip board which he was holding.

“Um… I have a few notes for you from yesterday’s show.” He cleared his throat and for the first time he noticed Jemima sitting in the vanity chair watching him with a confused expression.

“Good evening, Jemima! Are you here to see the show tonight?”

The little girl nodded, slowly.

Another deep blush appeared on Munkustrap’s cheeks and he glanced back down to his clipboard, awkwardly.

A small smirk appeared on Demeter’s lips, which she quickly tried to disguise as an itchy nose.

“The notes are just, um… oh yes! I just need you to move a bit more to the left during the middle section of your main number, it’s looking slightly squished, and…” he glanced back down to his notes and dabbed perspiration away from his forehead.

“Are you feeling alright?” Demeter furrowed her brow in concern.

“Oh, y – yes. I’m feeling fine. Just a little overwhelmed with … everthing is all.” Munkustrap gave her a forced smile. “Um… here it is! You could probably add a bit more momentum to the turn. But other than that, it was perfect!” He smiled warmly at her, if not a bit awkwardly, and then turned towards the door. “Um…break a leg, I suppose.”

Demeter could hardly say anything before he walked right out the door.

Jemima began laughing, hysterically, and Demeter turned to her, surprised. “Jemmie! Don’t be rude!” But soon, she found herself beginning to laugh as well. “It’s really not funny,” she tried to tell herself.

“He’s a funny man!” Jemima cried out, gleefully.

Demeter’s laughing faded out, slightly, and she fixed her eyes on the spot where Munkustrap had been standing. “He is, isn’t he?” She bit her lip. “How rude of me, darling. Well, there’s lots to do.”

**Quaxo**

As Quaxo paced backstage, awaiting his entrance, he noticed Tugger standing nearby, and instantly pretended not to see him.

It wasn’t that he was regretting what had nearly happened between them in the sitting room, which was strange. He just didn’t know how Tugger felt about it. All his life he had been told that kissing or loving other men was wrong (when it was even mentioned, which was hardly often). Somehow, though, he didn’t really care about any of that now, because it just felt…right.

Now that thought brought up another question that made Quaxo freeze in his tracks. _Loving other men? Do I love Tugger?_

Quaxo shook his head, confused. He didn’t really know what to call the growing attraction that he had been feeling for Tugger. Attraction? He hadn’t ever even thought of _that_. There was just something about Tugger that drew him towards him. Despite the other man’s cocky exterior, there was definitely something more there, and he didn’t really feel like he could make any clear decision on his feelings until he saw that part of him.

Tugger turned his way and their eyes met. A small blush came to Quaxo’s cheeks and he glanced quickly away.

He glanced in a nearby mirror and fiddled with his costume, just wanting to do something with his hands.

“Two minutes!” Munkustrap called out as he walked by.

Quaxo walked over to a nearby ballet bar to get in some last-minute stretches. He glanced up when Tugger took the spot on the bar right beside him. Tugger made sure that no one was around, and he glanced at Quaxo, whispering so that no one could hear. “Listen, Quaxo, about the other night when we… you know.”

“I know, I know.” Quaxo sighed. “You want to pretend that it never happened. If that’s what you really want, I understand.”

“What? No, I actually wanted to say –”

“Alright, Tugger. Curtain goes up in less than one minute.” Munkustrap came up beside them and began pushing Tugger in the direction of the stage.

Quaxo’s brow furrowed. “Wait, what?”

It was too late, and Tugger was already out on the stage.

**Demeter**

Demeter sighed, exhausted now that the evening’s show was finished.

She walked into her dressing room, and there sitting on the vanity table was a bouquet of flowers.

_That’s odd,_ She thought to herself. _Usually only the leads receive gifts._ Wiping sweat off of her forehead, she approached the flowers with a raised eyebrow.

She picked up the bouquet and sniffed it. It smelled wonderful!

Picking up the label, Demeter read it to see who sent the flowers.

_For my love,_

_Best wishes, XOXO_

_-Mac_

Her heart stopped. She dropped the bouquet to the ground and turned to leave, only to run right into someone.

She let out a shrill scream and jumped back. “No, leave me alone, please!”

“S – Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Came the warm voice of Munkustrap.

Demeter glanced up to see him standing there looking quite confused. Jemima stood beside him, her hand in his.

“Munkustrap! I’m sorry, I thought that you were someone else.”

His shoulders relaxed a bit, but his brow furrowed in concern. “Are you alright? You’re very pale.” Munkustrap reached out a hand to place on her shoulder, but Demeter jerked back, before he could touch her.

Looking quite hurt, Munkustrap glanced down to Jemima. “Um…Jemima really enjoyed the show. I was watching from the audience with her.”

“Did you, Jemmie?” said Demeter, breathlessly. “I’m glad. What was your favourite part?”

“When you were dancing, mama!” Jemima wrapped her arms around her mother. “You looked so pretty! Didn’t she, Mister Strap?”

Munkustrap smiled and scratched the back of his neck. “Yes. She does…did. She looked very pretty while she was dancing. I mean, her dancing looked wonderful.”

Jemima pulled back and smiled, with a beseeching look in her eyes. “Jelly said that I could come for ice cream with her and the other kids. Can I please, mama?”

“Well…” Demeter bit her lip contemplation. “I’m not sure it’s such a good idea.”

“Please, mama?”

“No, Jemmie. Not tonight. I’m sorry, darling. I can get you ice cream tomorrow if you’d like.”

“Yes, mama,” sighed Jemima. Almost at once, her smile reappeared. “That’s fine, mama,” she told her. “I’ll like ice cream tomorrow too.”

“That’s wonderful, darling,” breathed Demeter. Skimbleshanks appeared around the corner. “Skimble, dear!” cried Demeter. “Would you take Jemima to look around the theatre a moment? Thank you, darling, that would be so wonderful. I do mean it.”

When Jemima had danced off happily with Skimbleshanks, who promised to show her how the lighting worked, Munkustrap turned to Demeter.

“What was that all about?” he asked, softly.

Demeter’s wide eyes met his. “I … I don’t know, to be perfectly honest.” She gulped, trying to figure out if she could tell him what happened. “I –” she began, but the words got caught in her throat.

“… Demeter?” Munkustrap’s face was filled with concern. “What happened?”

His eyes caught something over her shoulder and his brow furrowed. He moved toward it. Knowing that he had found the flowers, Demeter shut her eyes tightly. Munkustrap picked up the bouquet, slowly, and read the label.

“Mac?” he asked, quietly.

“Macavity.” Demeter breathed.

Placing the flowers on the vanity, Munkustrap moved to kneel on the ground beside Demeter. “When did you find these?”

“They were sitting at the dressing table when I came in after the show ended.” Demeter opened her eyes, slowly and they met his once more. “How did he find me, Munkustrap?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

“Demeter…” Munkustrap wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. “It’s okay. Everyone’s fine. I don’t know why these flowers are here, but there has got to be a logical explanation for this, okay?” He placed his chin on her head, looking off into the distance. His uncertain face didn’t match up with his words, but Demeter didn’t see this.

“All I need you to do is to make sure that you’re accompanied by someone at all times. Stay with Bombalurina or Jemima if that makes you feel better. I’ll walk home with you, if you’d like. Just promise me that you will stay safe, alright?”

Demeter nodded slowly. She shut her eyes, tightly, trying to conceal her tears. 

“What’s going on, here?”

Munkustrap looked up at the doorway where Old Deuteronomy stood with a furrowed brow.

“Father.” Munkustrap stood up, helping Demeter to her feet as well. He spoke to her in a soft voice. “Why don’t you get changed out of your costume? We’ll give you some privacy.”

“Okay…” Demeter’s voice was quiet. “But, please stay right on the other side. I don’t know if I can stand to be alone right now.”

“Of course.” Munkustrap turned to his father. “I should probably tell you about what’s happened.”

The pair walked out of the dressing room, taking the bouquet with them and leaving Demeter to change out of her costume. When she had finally put on her coat, her hat and her gloves, she opened to the door to see that Bombalurina and Alonzo had joined the party. Jelly was at the end of the hall with all the children, so it was clear the news had gotten around, and no one would be getting any ice cream tonight. Perhaps not tomorrow either.

Bombalurina immediately wrapped her arm around her sister’s shoulder. “Deme! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Bomba. Just a little shaken up is all.”

“Thank you for looking out for her.” Bombalurina nodded her head towards Munkustrap.

He gave the two sisters a small smile. “Believe me, it was no trouble at all.”

Bombalurina turned to Demeter, making sure that she was ready to leave. When she nodded, the two sisters headed in the direction of the stage door. Alonzo, Coricopat, Tantomile and Asparagus followed swiftly behind them for the added protection of a group but stayed some feet behind in order to allow the sisters privacy to talk.

“Are you sure that you’re alright?”

Demeter shrugged, slightly. “Bomba, I just want to go home.”

“Then let’s just leave. You need to sleep, Deme.”

“I hope to God that that’s all I need.” Demeter prayed under her breath as they headed out the door into the cold, winter air.

**Tugger**

“Hey Munk, are you alright?” Tugger asked his brother softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Huh?” Munkustrap turned to him, and then nodded his head, distractedly. “Oh, yes. I… I think so. I just need to think some things over.”

Furrowing his brow in concern, Tugger watched Munkustrap as he began to pace. Something deep within him told him that his brother needed someone beside him at a time like this. Someone to hold his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's not a great situation for anyone, now is it?  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Please stay tuned for the next one. Take care! <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events at the theatre, and with the threat of Macavity growing even stronger, everyone finds themselves very tense. Some more than others....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I haven't disappeared! I've been having a weird few weeks, and have really been trying my darnedest to work on this. It's too late in the day for me to update again, but I will definitely be posting another chapter tomorrow. So... look out for that, and enjoy!!!

**Quaxo**

After the whole incident at the theatre, everyone made their way home carefully. They kept watch, and stayed alert for any strange occurrences. 

As soon as Quaxo returned back home, he immediately went in search of Tugger. The others, who were heading up to bed, told him that he hadn’t returned home yet, so he paced in front of the door, anxious for his return.

Finally, the door opened, and Quaxo’s head shot towards it, just in time to see Tugger appear looking more tired and worn out than he had ever seen him.

“Hey, Tugger is everything alright?” Quaxo questioned, softly as the taller man entered the boarding house.

Tugger shot a small smile Quaxo’s way. “Swell. Fine, just fine. But thank you for your concern.”

Returning his smile, a small blush appeared on Quaxo’s cheeks. He moved towards Tugger. “Here, let me get your coat for you.”

“Huh? Oh, thanks.” Tugger slipped his jacket off his shoulders and passed it to Quaxo, who took it and attempted to hang it up on the coat rack. He struggled to reach it, however, jumping on his toes.

Chuckling, Tugger walked up behind him and, with the advantage of height on his side, hung up the coat with ease.

Quaxo turned around to glare at Tugger, the blush still prevalent on his cheeks.

Both men stood there with their eyes gazing into each other’s for a while, until Quaxo finally managed to snap himself out of it, shaking his head.

“Um,” he began, “I suppose that I’ll just head back up to bed.” He stopped on the bottom step of the stairs and turned back to Tugger. “Good night, Tugger.”

Tugger watched him with a strange glint in his eyes. “Goodnight, Misto.”

He made a swift exit into the sitting room, leaving a very flustered Quaxo. “Misto?” He muttered under his breath. “…But, why? That’s just my stage name.

He made his way up the stairs to his room. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and he had to stop for a moment to calm it.

There was just something about Tugger that made him just so completely speechless, and he had no idea what to do about it.

**Munkustrap**

Munkustrap sipped his tea quietly and puffed on a cigarette as he stared into the fire, deep in contemplation. Across from him sat Tugger, who was engaged in a quiet conversation with Bombalurina over the days’ events. Everyone else had retired to their rooms for the night, but Munkustrap, ever the insomniac, decided to stay up. The other two had decided to keep him company, but he could clearly see that their eyes were growing heavy. He glanced up at the clock.

_12:09 A.M._

“Munk?” 

The voice of his little brother caught his attention. He turned to look at him. “Yes, Tugger?”

Tugger placed his own tea down beside him and folded his arms. “We were just thinking…what will happen if Macavity does come back?”

Munkustrap tapped his teacup, nervously. “I honestly don’t know. But we’ll be ready.”

Bombalurina, who had been observing quietly from the sidelines, spoke up. “He’s been targeting everyone with stronger powers. And Demeter.” Her voice cracked at the mention of her sister.

Munkustrap ran his hands through his hair and down his face. “I know, Bomba. I just need time to think is all.”

“Well, I’m sure that you’ve had plenty of time to think!” The fiery redhead snapped at him. She moved towards him, but Tugger who was seated beside her held her back.

“Bomba, relax. I trust Munk. He cares about everyone here very deeply. He won’t let any harm come to them.”

Bombalurina crossed her arms and glared at Munkustrap. “I hope that you’re right.”

With this, she turned and exited the sitting room. A slamming door might have followed, but she had heart enough not to wake the rest of the boarding house so deep in the night. 

Tentatively, Tugger came to stand beside his older brother and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Don’t let her get to you, Munk. She’s just concerned for the welfare of her family.”

Munkustrap let out a groan and extinguished his cigarette in the ash tray before sinking into his chair. “And so am I! Everyone here is just as much my family as you are, Tugger! I don’t know what I would do if Macavity hurt them.”

“I know how you feel, Munk.” Tugger squeezed his brother’s shoulder, softly. “It’s strange. Ever since Victoria and Misto- I mean Quaxo came along, I’ve felt…complete.” He walked towards the fireplace. “I can talk to Quaxo like I can’t with anyone else. You know? I mean, sometimes I get the feeling that he hates me, but then other times, I don’t want to leave his side, because he’s someone who I can laugh with. And, I know that this sounds rather…strange coming from me, but he almost puts me in my place. I don’t have to put on a show around him. I couldn’t, even if I tried. I’m just myself.” He turned back to face his brother, who was looking at him with a small smile painted on his lips. “Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

“I believe I understand completely what you’re trying to say.”

Tugger’s shoulders relaxed and he walked back over to the chair that he had been sitting in. “Anyways, my point is… I can’t lose anyone. I will fight so hard if it means that they’ll be safe.”

Munkustrap opened his mouth to agree, but a loud scream echoed down the hall. 

“What was that?” Tugger asked as he jumped up out of his seat.

“I don’t know.” Munkustrap stood up and looked around, trying to figure out the source of the noise.

Another scream came from the same place.

Munkustrap’s eyes widened. He felt his stomach plummet. “Demeter.” He muttered under his breath, before shooting out of the room like lightning.

He arrived at Demeter’s door, and tried, frantically to get it open. When he did, the room was almost completely dark, except for a small candle that Demeter always kept lit, out of fear of the dark.

There, in the bed, breathing heavily and her hair damp with perspiration was Demeter.

When she caught sight of Munkustrap, her eyes widened and she jumped out of the bed, scrambling to get to him.

The blankets, however, were wrapped around her legs, and she quickly fell to the ground. Munkustrap bolted to kneel beside her.

“Are you alright? What’s the matter?”

Demeter looked up at him, tears soaking her face, and threw herself on him, her arms wrapped around his neck. She sobbed into his shoulder, and Munkustrap stroked her hair, whispering words of comfort. They stayed in this way for a while. Munkustrap waited until she felt ready enough to talk to him, and once her sobs had quietened down, she lay there, head on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. Munkustrap ran his hands through her golden locks, and he rubbed soft circles on her back. Slowly, Demeter tilted her head so that she was looking at him properly. A stray tear escaped and ran down her rosy cheek, but Munkustrap reached out his thumb and wiped it tenderly away.

Demeter’s wide eyes gazed into his own as she tried her best to catch her breath.

“I – I dreamt that…” She gulped, trying her best to place her words. “He came back. Really came back.” She sobbed out. “A – And he…” Uncontrollable sobs wracked her body, and she was unable to finish her words.

Munkustrap brushed her hair away from her sweaty forehead and kissed her temple, softly.

“It’s alright, Demeter. He won’t get you here. I promise.”

Demeter simply shook her head. “No… In my dream h-he didn’t do anything to _me_ H – He, took _you_.”

Pushing back his obvious surprise at this remark, Munkustrap brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, ever so gently. “Demeter,” He began, in a voice that was so soft, and tender, and earnest, “I would go to the ends of the world and back if it meant that I would prove to you that I’m never going anywhere. When you came here, I swore to protect you, and I don’t intend on breaking that promise anytime soon.

Demeter gazed at him with something that could only be described as adoration.

It was at this moment that Munkustrap realized just how close their faces had become. He could feel her warm, soft breath on his face. 

Munkustrap’s eyes gazed into hers. They were like big, warm, glowing pools. He was entranced…hypnotized. He simply didn’t have the strength to look away. Demeter placed her hand on his pale cheek and stroked it, softly.

Breaking their eye contact, she gazed at the dark circles which were under his eyes, and then to his pale face.

Her brow furrowed. “You’re exhausted.”

Munkustrap’s eyes widened at this unexpected statement. “Well, I’ve always had a bit of insomnia. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

The small woman shook her head softly. “You spend so much time helping others, and yet you have so many troubles of your own.”

Munkustrap furrowed his brow at this. He opened his mouth to argue, but Demeter cut him off.

“Why have you not told anyone?”

He gave a small shrug. “ I suppose that I didn’t feel like it was that big of a deal.”

Demeter stood up and shook her head. “Well, you ought to tell someone. We all care about you. We want you to be happy.” She held out her hand. “Come with me.”

Munkustrap raised an eyebrow as he stood up. “Where are we going?”

“To the kitchen.” Demeter stated as a matter-of-factly as she started towards the door.

“Wait!” 

Demeter turned around to face Munkustrap with a questioning look on her face. “Yes?”

“You can’t go out wearing… that… can you?” He motioned towards Demeter, who was wearing a simple white nightgown. “It isn’t proper.”

The small woman rolled her eyes. “No one’s going to be up at this hour. And besides, you’ve seen me in less than this.”

Munkustrap’s face turned beet red at the memory of when he accidentally walked in on her as she was changing for the show. Demeter shot him a small grin, and turned on her heel out the door. He shook his head in disbelief. Within the blink of an eye, her entire mood had changed. _As long as she’s not upset,_ he thought to himself.

He followed her all the way into the kitchen, where he realized that she was making tea. She turned to him and shot him a small mile.

“I’m making a special tea that Cori and Tanto introduced to me to help me sleep better at night. It’s the tea I make whenever I’m up alone at night.”

Munkustrap just stood there and watched her as she moved about the kitchen, preparing the tea for the two of them.

She glanced over at him over her shoulder. “Do you take milk or cream?”

“Um… milk, please.” He stated, softly.

She poured some milk into his cup, and some cream into hers. After a bit she turned back to him. “Do you like sugar?”

He shook his head, softly. “No thank you.”

She proceeded to place two heaping spoons of sugar into her own cup, skipping his. After stirring them, she carried Munkustrap’s tea over to him. He took it, thanking her.

“Shall we drink it in the sitting room?”

“That sounds lovely.”

The pair entered the sitting room and sat down on the couch. For a while, they sat there, awkwardly, with nothing to say. Eventually, Munkustrap turned to Demeter with a small smile on his face.

“So, Demeter, Jelly tells me that you enjoy reading. What’s your favourite type of book to read?”

Demeter smiled at him, softly and shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. I love so many things. I quite like romance or adventure. Recently, though, I’ve been enjoying horror stories.”

Munkustrap’s eyes widened. “Horror? I haven’t read much in that genre.”

The blonde woman smirked at him, and she leaned forward. “Are you too scared?”

“N – No. I’m not.” Munkustrap squeaked out.

Demeter chuckled and leaned back in her seat. “What do you enjoy reading, Munkustrap?” She questioned softly.

“Oh, same as you. Except for the horror bit.” He added on quietly. “I also love Dickens.”

This caught Demeter’s interest. “Charles Dickens?”

Munkustrap nodded.

“I’ve never read any of his work before. But I’ve heard some great things.” She fiddled with a loose string on her nightgown.

Munkustrap rubbed his hands together, excitedly. “How about I lend you one of mine?” He questioned, excitedly.

Demeter grinned, broadly. “I would love that.”

“Really?” Munkustrap clapped his hands on his knees. Suddenly, he was struck by a thought. He turned back to Demeter. “Would you like it if I brought one to you now?”

“Of course!” Demeter smiled, brightly.

Munkustrap was out the door before she could even blink. He returned in record time, with an entire stack of books in his arms. He sat on the floor in front of the couch, and lay them out, one by one. When he was done, he motioned for Demeter to sit beside him on the floor, which she did enthusiastically.

“Okay, I’ve brought you all of my personal favourites because I couldn’t decide on one.” He picked up the first one and presented it to her. “We have ‘Great Expectations,’ ‘David Copperfield,’ ‘Little Dorrit,’ ‘Hard Times,’ ‘Oliver Twist,’” He picked up one book and turned to her. “You wouldn’t be interested in reading a Christmas book, would you?”

Demeter shrugged. “Perhaps we can read that during Christmas. It’s only next week.”

Munkustrap nodded. “Alright then. I’ll keep that in mind. Now,” he looked back at all of the books, “where were we?”

“’Oliver Twist.’”

“Ah, yes. So we have all of those books, and then the last one, which is ‘The Pickwick Papers.’

He turned to Demeter, licking his lips in anticipation. “What would you like to read?”

Demeter bit her lip, deep in thought. She observed each of the books, carefully. “Well, I would like to get through all of them eventually. Perhaps we can start with… ‘Oliver Twist.’”

Munkustrap jumped excitedly and picked the chosen book up. “Marvellous! Now, I’ll just tell you a bit what it’s about before we begin reading, just so you know it interests you. It’s centered around a young orphan named Oliver Twist. Oliver was born in a workhouse, where they treat him dreadfully. One day, the workhouse boys decide to draw straws, and he draws the short straw, which means he must ask the workhouse master for ‘more’ food. You know, ‘please sir, I want some more.’ And so the owners aren’t very happy with him…”  
Demeter smiled as Munkustrap explained the plot of his beloved book. She delighted in watching the childlike excitement replace his usually reserved persona and spread across his face.  
“Shall we begin?”  
Demeter flashed him a bright smile. “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. It was actually the very first thing I wrote for this story believe it or not. So everything that's already happened was leading up to this!  
> Once again, please stay tuned for the next chapter which I'll be posting tomorrow. I have it ready to go!  
> If you're curious, you can find me on my Tumblr, which is @a-cat-is-not-a-dog  
> I appreciate absolutely everyone who has given this story a chance, and those who have stuck with it from the very beginning. Thank you from the bottom of my heart! Take care!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Quaxo and Tugger begin to grow a bit closer, and everyone grows more tense because of the situation with Macavity, Munkustrap recieves an unexpected visitor. One that might not be all that welcome....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ BEFORE:  
> A few things that I would like you to be aware of before reading this: This chapter deals with some references to mature themes such as physical violence, and abuse. It isn't ever explicitly said, but it is heavily implied. If that makes you uncomfortable, then I'll warn you that it starts with the line: "Munkustrap's stomach churned in disgust." and goes pretty much right to the end of Munkustrap's section (stopping when it switches to Demeter). If you'd rather just skip this chapter altogether, then that's fine. I'll be posting another one later today anyways.  
> Take care<3

December 23rd, 1927

**Quaxo**

Quaxo sighed, relieved to get his sweaty costume off for that night. His limbs were tired and achy, but he was relieved, because it was their last show before Christmas, which was in just a few days. 

He walked out of his dressing room only to be met with Tugger, who was looking a little anxious.

“…Tugger? What are you doing here?”

“I was making sure that you were alright.” He scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly.

Quaxo cocked an eyebrow. “Making sure I was alright? Why wouldn’t I be?”

Tugger put his hands in his pockets. “Well… with everything going on lately, I just wanted to make sure that you were safe, and weren’t concerned.”

Quaxo’s face softened a bit. “Thank you for your concern, Tugger, but everything’s fine.”

“Good…” Tugger smiled, slightly. He glanced around, to make sure that no one else was around. “Um… would you like to grab a bite to eat? Victoria told me that Plato was taking her to the park for a date, and well… I figured that you’d be alone, and I know that Munk doesn’t want us to be walking around alone, so-“

Quaxo placed his finger on Tugger’s shoulder, shutting him up. “Are you asking me to go on a date?” 

Tugger’s eyes widened. “A-A date? Well, I hadn’t thought of it, _that_ way. I was only asking as a friend, but if you’d want to go _that_ way, then… sure?”

Both men smiled at each other.

“Wait just a minute, Tugger. I need to get my coat.”

**Munkustrap**

Munkustrap shivered, slightly as he stepped out into the cold night air.

He lit a cigarette, and turned back to the stage door to lock it. As the artistic director he had to be the last to leave each night and lock it up. Deep down he knew that it probably wasn’t a good idea for him to be alone, but it wasn’t that long of a walk and he knew how to look out for himself.

When he was done, he turned around to head out of the dark alleyway.

Just as he was reaching the exit, a cold chill swept over him, slowing down his steps a little.

“…Munkustrap…” Came a very faint whisper.

“…Hello?” He answered back, cautiously.

No answer came, so he shook it off, and continued walking.

He was about to turn out of the alleyway, and the whisper came again. It was louder this time, and came in a raspy sort of shout.

“…Munkustrap...”

His cigarette dropped from his fingers to the ground, and he stopped and turned around, searching for the source of the noise. “Who’s there?” Munkustrap walked back down the alleyway, checking in the dark, back doorways of each building.

Reaching the end, which was just a big, dark brick wall, he turned around to leave, only to be pushed back against the wall by an unseen force.

Munkustrap’s head bounced off of the brick wall, and he collapsed onto the dusty ground, breathing heavily. He blinked several times to try and clear his blurry vision.

Having recovered, somewhat, he stood to his feet, searching around for the body less voice. “Who’s there? I know that there’s someone. You can’t hide.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around to see…nothing.

Squinting, Munkustrap peered into the darkness that was before him. He could have sworn that he saw a slight bit of movement. “…Who are you?”

The figure stepped forward, and his own eyes stared back at him, only they weren’t his eyes. They were cold, and stared back at him in a mocking sort of way. The eyes were sunken in, and the face that they were set on was pointy and pale, framed by messy, red hair. 

The figure stood a bit taller than Munkustrap, and its build was that of a man who was large and muscular.

With a smirk on his face the new man spoke in a cold, and calculating voice.

“It’s nice to see you after all these years. Don’t you think, brother?”

Munkustrap turned to run, but the man grabbed his wrist, turning him back to him. His eyes met the other man’s and a sneer appeared on his lips. “Go way, Macavity. You have no business being here.”

A cruel laugh escaped Macavity’s lips, sending a shiver down Munkustrap’s spine. “Am I not allowed to see my little brother after all these years? The last time I saw you, you were no more than seventeen. A mere boy.” He stopped and looked Munkustrap up and down in disdain. “You certainly have let yourself go. Look at the bags under your eyes. You look ancient.”

“I have you to thank for that.” Munkustrap growled.

Acting as though he hadn’t heard the last bit, Macavity continued on. “Where’s our dear little brother? I would so dearly love to see him as well.”

“Tugger doesn’t want to see you.”

Macavity leaned close to Munkustrap’s ear and whispered into it. “You’ve been keeping them from me.” He hissed out.

Munkustrap pushed him away. “Who have I been keeping from you?”

“My darling daughter, and my dear sweet love.”

Munkustrap’s stomach churned in disgust. “I’m not keeping them from you.” He spat out through gritted teeth. “Demeter _came_ to me for protection … from _you_.”

“She’d no right! I gave her everything she might ever want. A home, companionship, family…a bed.”

A deep, hidden rage that had been building up within Munkustrap for a while now finally met its boiling point.  
“Get away from here! You don’t deserve her, or anyone’s love for that matter! You’re a monster!” He jumped at Macavity, tackling him to the ground.

The cold laughter escaped Macavity’s lips again, snapping Munkustrap out of his daze.

Munkustrap looked down, and realized that he was practically on top of Macavity, and his hands were wrapped around his neck, ready to strangle him.

Rolling to the side, breathing shallowly, Munkustrap looked down to his hands that were shaking.

Macavity stood up to his feet, looking down at Munkustrap, with a cold smile on his face. “Are you so sure about that? I think you’ll find that the real monster is closer than you realize.” He paused, and knelt down and placed his fingers under Munkustrap’s chin, yanking his head up so that their eyes met. “She’ll never love you.”

“…What?” Munkustrap breathed, shakily. 

“Don’t play dumb with _me_ , brother.” Macavity rolled his eyes, when Munkustrap continued to look at him with a perplexed expression. “You’ve fallen in love with her. But unfortunately for you, she’s mine.”

Munkustrap opened and closed his mouth, but no words came out.

“You try so hard so be perfect day and night. It’s crushing you, Munkustrap. You’re getting so tired. Soon, you’ll be just like me, and there will be nothing and no one to stop you.” He smirked, slightly. “What kind of a protector _are_ you?”

He placed his hand on Munkustrap’s temple.

“No!” Munkustrap screamed, but he was too late. There was a bright flash of light, and suddenly, he found himself standing in a dark room.

He glanced around, and saw the frightened faces of all of the children. Etcetera, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were all huddled into the arms of Jellylorum and Asparagus, who hugged them, tightly. Electra was huddled in between Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks, who looked around nervously. Jemima was sat in Bombalurina’s arms and tears were streaming down her face.

Everyone else was with them, and they too were waiting for something, with terrified expressions on their faces.

There was another flash of light, and he saw another man, looking into a mirror.

He gasped when the other man turned around. It was… _him_. Only it wasn’t. The hair of this other him was messy, his eyes were bloodshot and wild, and his face was hollow and sunken in. Just like Macavity.

The vision was wiped away by another flash, and this time he saw Demeter. She was sitting in a dark room, with just the moonlight illuminating her face. She wore a tattered nightgown, her skin was littered with dirt, and her hair was matted. She lifted her face up, and Munkustrap saw that tears were streaming down it.

“Demeter…” He whispered, softly. “Demeter.” He repeated again, but she didn’t seem to hear him.

The door to the room opened and a dark figure moved towards her.

Munkustrap recoiled in horror, when he realized that it was in fact the same, twisted, version of himself that he had seen in the previous vision.

He… _it_ …the other Munkustrap reached for Demeter, though she tried desperately to pull away.

“No,” cried Munkustrap, begging for it to stop. “This isn’t right. Stop!”

Neither of them seemed to hear him. 

“No! Please!” He screamed out, covering his face with his hands. “Stop it! Stop it, now!”

There was a loud rushing sound in his ears. 

Munkustrap’s eyes shot open and he gasped for breath. He sat up to find himself in the same dark alleyway as before, only now, he was alone.

He stood on shaky legs, and immediately collapsed back down to the ground. Bile rose in his throat, and he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Munkustrap stood back onto his shaky legs.

“I have to get home.” He croaked out to himself.

**Demeter**

Demeter sat in the sitting room at the boarding house, impatiently. In her hands was ‘Oliver Twist,’ which she tapped at, nervously,

Munkustrap had said that they would continue reading the book again after that evening’s performance. He hadn’t come home before the other’s went to bed, which wasn’t entirely unsurprising, since he was often out late working at the theatre, but this was getting ridiculous. It was ten past twelve in the morning. She jumped to her feet when the front door opened, and rushed to see who was there.

“Munkustrap!” She called out, relieved. “Where have you been?”

He looked up at her, startled. Demeter took in his pale and sweaty complexion. “… Are you alright?” She moved to him, but he pulled back.

“I – I… should be heading to bed…” He croaked out, avoiding her eyes. “Goodnight.” With this he rushed past her and headed up the stairs.

Eyes still on the spot where he had been standing, Demeter’s shoulders drooped, hurt. She glanced up towards the stairs where he had disappeared to, before slowly making her way back to the sitting room and sitting down on the couch.

“Something’s wrong…” She muttered to herself. “It has to be.” She placed the book that she had been holding down on the coffee table for a time when she would be able to read it with Munkustrap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read that, then thank you! I was quite nervous about posting it, to be honest. I wasn't sure about how it might come across.  
> Once again, I'll be posting another chapter later today, so please stay tuned.  
> Take care <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens to the last person anyone thought would be hit. Now, they feel unsure and unsafe. Not only that, but dark secrets are revealed much sooner than some would have probably hoped. What will happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the second chapter for today. If you haven't read the other one, then please go back and do so!  
> This one is considerably less dark than the other one, but there are depictions of illness in it.  
> Please enjoy, or.... don't. Just be prepared. This is slightly emotional <3

**Tugger**

“Good morning, Quaxo!” Jennyanydots called as he entered the kitchen.

He caught a whiff of something that smelt like cinnamon or ginger. “Mmm! What’s that?”

Jennyanydots motioned towards the counter where Electra and Etcetera were using a cookie-cutter to make gingerbread man shapes in the dough. Jemima stood beside them trying her best to peer over the counter at what they were doing. 

“Cookies!” He smiled at the kids, and turned to leave the kitchen, only to walk right into Tugger.

“Sorry.” Tugger chuckled slightly. He turned to Jennyanydots. “Have you seen Munk?”

The older woman shook her head. “I tried to make him come down for breakfast, but it seems that he’s over slept this morning.”

Tugger raised his eyebrows, and turned back to Quaxo, nudging him, lightly in the side. “It’s about time.”

Quaxo smiled at him, warmly.

The pair made their way out to the sitting room where the others were seated.

Bombalurina motioned for them to come sit with her.

“Good morning, gentlemen.” She greeted them, cheerfully.

Quaxo took note of how much more relaxed Tugger seemed around her now that they were just friends. He didn’t know if it was the fact that they weren’t together anymore, or just being able to see Tugger so relaxed, but either way, it was a pleasing sight.

_Where did that thought come from?_ He thought to himself. 

“You alright?” Tugger nudged his arm, softly.

Turning to him, Quaxo smiled, slightly. “I’m fine, Tugger. Thanks for asking.”

Rumpleteazer and Victoria appeared with a box of decorations and gathered around the newly put up tree.

“It’s hard to believe that Christmas is tomorrow.” Quaxo told Tugger and Bombalurina quietly. “It seems like just yesterday Vicky and I arrived.”

Bombalurina nodded. “Me and Deme too.” She nodded her head towards her sister who appeared to have been roped into one of Gus’ many long, long stories about how theatre was when he was young.

Smirking, Tugger turned back to Quaxo, but his smirk faded when something over his shoulder caught his eyes.

“Munkustrap! Are you alright? You look terrible!” He walked up to his brother, whose face was pale and sweaty, and put his arm around him. “You should really head back to bed.”

Munkustrap shook his head and pulled himself out of Tugger’s grasp, which was highly unusual. 

“N – No, Tugger. I’m fine. I just n – need a bit of coffee is all.” He raised a hand up to his forehead, wiping the beads of sweat off of it before making his way into the kitchen to grab some coffee.

Quaxo walked up to Tugger, taking his arm. “Is he okay?”

Tugger shrugged his shoulders, still glancing in the direction that Munkustrap had gone in. “He seemed…off. I think that he needs to head back to bed. I told him that one of these days his lack of sleep would catch up to him, but he didn’t listen!” Tugger let out a sigh before he began pacing back and forth.

“Are you alright?” Quaxo asked, softly.

“Of course I am!” Tugger threw his arms up in the air. “Why wouldn’t I be?” This did nothing to convince Quaxo that he was alright.

“Tugger, I trust Munkustrap. If he says that he’s fine, then he should be fine. Why would he feel the need to lie?”

Snorting, slightly, Tugger took his seat on the couch again. “Oh, you’d be surprised. I’ve never met anyone more stubborn than him in my life.”

“It runs in the family…”

Tugger’s eyes widened, and he smacked Quaxo slightly on the arm, but it was soon replaced by a small smile. “I suppose.” Satisfied with himself after having made Tugger smile, Quaxo sat up straight.

A few moments later, Munkustrap re-emerged from the kitchen, a mug of coffee in hand. Tugger stood up to greet him, only for Munkustrap to head right for the exit.

“Oh, no you don’t.” He muttered under his breath, before moving forward to stop his brother. He grabbed onto Munkustrap’s wrist, stopping him just before he was able to leave. “Munk, what’s going on? Come sit with me, and we can talk.”

Munkustrap stayed facing away from him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily.

“Munk?”

“Tugger,” He began in a quiet, and shaky voice, “I’m fine. I just want to be alone for a bit.”

“But, why?” Tugger didn’t let go of his brother’s wrist. His concern only grew and he furrowed his brow. “Munk?”

Without saying anything, Munkustrap yanked his wrist out of Tugger’s grasp. He took a few steps forward until he was in the doorway, before stumbling, slightly. The mug of coffee fell to the ground, shattering, as he held up both of his hands against to wall to support himself.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to the two brother’s with wide eyes.

Tugger ran up to his brother, concerned for his well being, letting him lean on him for support. He half dragged Munkustrap out of the room so that he could have a bit of privacy, before placing his hand on his sweaty forehead, and recoiling in horror. “Munkustrap, you’re burning up!” Peeking his head back in and turning to Jennyanydots, who was watching them with wide eyes, he spoke in a shaky voice. “Jenny, we’re going to need a doctor. Munkustrap is ill.”

...

“I really can’t do much more for him, I’m afraid.” The Doctor spoke to Tugger and Old Deuteronomy in a calm voice as he stepped out into the hallway.

“But what could have caused this?” Tugger asked, chewing on his lip.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head. “I really couldn’t say for sure, but given what you’ve told me, lack of sleep is likely the issue at hand."

“He works himself too hard,” said old Deuteronomy. “Poor boy.”

“Well, that’s not good for anyone.” The Doctor furrowed his brow. “I just don’t understand how it could cause such an extreme illness as this.” His voice lowered, and he leaned in closer. “I don’t mean to alarm you, Mr Deuteronomy, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t make it past Christmas. His condition seems to be worsening by the minute.”

Old Deuteronomy pressed his hand to his chest as his face went pale. He closed his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing. “I see. Thank you.”

“Well…you’re very welcome. If I had come a bit later then there’s a chance that he would have been much worse. At this point, you’ll at least be able to say goodbye to him if it takes a turn for the worse.” The Doctor walked down the stairs with Old Deuteronomy and Tugger walking close behind him. “I shall return tomorrow to check up on him. Until then, good day.” The Doctor gave them a tight-lipped smile and tipped his hat, and he was gone.

Tugger turned to Old Deuteronomy. “… Father?”

“I need to see my boy,” His father said quietly, before heading up the stairs to Munkustrap’s room.

Closing his eyes, Tugger leaned his head against the cold wood of the door, breathing heavily.

“You okay?”

He whipped his head around to see Quaxo standing in front of him with his hands in his pockets. Tugger wiped away tears that he hardly knew had been falling down his cheeks. “Q – Quaxo. What are you doing here?”

Quaxo shrugged his shoulders and took a small step forward. “Is everything alright?”

Tugger took in a shaky breath and began to pace back and forth. “The Doctor isn’t certain that he’s going to last through Christmas...” He let out a sob and covered his eyes with his hands. “What am I gonna do, Quaxo? I can’t lose him.”

“Oh, Tugger…” Quaxo ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. “It’ll be alright. He isn’t certain. There’s still a chance that he’ll pull through this.” He cupped Tugger’s cheek and tilted his head so that their eyes met. “Munkustrap is still young and strong.”

Pulling away from him, Tugger shot him a glare. “I appreciate your concern, but there’s no way you could understand anything that I’m feeling. You don’t know what this is like.”

“Well, I’m not going to pretend to know exactly what you’re feeling right now, Tugger,” Quaxo’s voice was quiet, “but I _do_ know how it feels to lose someone close to you.”

“…What?”

Quaxo looked down at his hands. “Victoria and I lost our mother a while before we came here. She was completely healthy and then one day she just … lost all of her light and energy. She passed only a week later.” He sniffed and lifted a hand up to wipe a tear off his cheek.

Tugger glanced away, guilty. “… I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“No, no…” Quaxo looked back up at him. “It’s okay, believe me. I just want you to know that I know what loss feels like. I can’t stress enough how important it is for you to know that it _does_ get better. And Munkustrap, he’s younger than my mother was. At this point, there was absolutely no chance for my mother to survive, but there _is_ hope for Munkustrap. So _please_ hold onto that. Okay?” He walked towards Tugger and glanced up at him with wide eyes. “Okay?” He asked when there was no response.

Tugger turned to him, and looked at him with a strange look. Their eyes met, and suddenly Tugger found himself transfixed and unable to look away.

“Oh! Forgive me.” 

Both jumped away and turned to see Demeter standing before them with wide eyes. She was fiddling with the material of her skirt, nervously.

“I…I didn’t mean to disturb anything.” Her voice was quiet. “Um, I was just … I – I was wondering…I wanted to know how Munkustrap is doing.”

Tugger shared a look with Quaxo before turning back to Demeter, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and taking her to the side. “Listen, Demeter. The Doctor…” He looked into her wide, desperate eyes, and he realized that he just didn’t have the heart to tell her. Taking a deep breath, he reached deep within himself to gather the courage. “The Doctor has explained to us that he’s not sure that Munkustrap is going to last throughout Christmas.”

Demeter’s wide eyes somehow widened even more, and she backed up, shaking her head. She covered her mouth with her shaking hands and glanced up towards the stairs. “A – Are you sure?” Her voice was no more than a whisper.

“Now, he isn’t certain, Demeter. There’s hope yet.” 

She turned back towards him. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. “May I see him?”

Tugger furrowed his brow. “Of course… It might be difficult though. He’s…not himself.”

Demeter’s lip quivered, and she blinked away her tears. “I – I understand that. Please, I need to see him.”

The soft sound of desperation in her voice was evident, and Tugger nodded.

“Come with me.” He began walking up the stairs, but paused and turned to her. “My father is there. I hope you don’t mind.”

Demeter hesitated for a moment, and pulled two books out of a small bag that he hardly realized she had been holding. “I wanted to bring these to him…. Will your father mind?”

Tugger smiled at her thoughtfulness. “He shouldn’t mind. Come.” He turned and walked up the stairs with Demeter trailing right behind him.

**Demeter**

“Father, here’s Demeter.” Tugger told his father softly, peeking his head into Munkustrap’s room.

“Of course! Send her right in,” Came the soft voice of Old Deuteronomy.

Tugger turned back to Demeter and stepped out of the way so that she could enter.

Demeter walked into the room, slowly, and looked around, curious. The room wasn’t too full and only had the necessities. There was a large bookshelf on one wall that was filled completely with books, some works of classic literature and some from more modern authors. There was a dresser that had a few pictures framed on it, a rug on the ground and a bed, empty chairs surrounding it.

In the only occupied chair sat Old Deuteronomy. He held onto the hand of an unconscious Munkustrap.

Demeter walked closer, and she could see that Munkustrap’s face was deathly pale, and a layer of sweat gleamed on his skin. His eyes were shut, and his breathing was quick and shallow. The covers were thick and pulled up to his chin, yet he was shivering, still.

Old Deuteronomy turned around in his seat and faced her was a sad smile. He patted the seat of a chair right beside him, beckoning her to come sit with him.

“How are you, Demeter?” He asked, warmly.

“I-I’m fine…. Well as fine as I can be. How are you?” She chewed on her lip, nervously, trying her best to not look at Munkustrap too long.

The older man turned back to his son and sighed. “…Lost. The loss of a child is…a pain unimaginable.”

Demeter nodded, slowly. “You won’t lose him.” There was silence for a little while. “I don’t know what I would do if I lost my Jemima.”

Old Deuteronomy looked back at her with a furrowed brow. He observed her face, carefully. “I often forget that you’re a parent yourself. You seem very young.”

“I was very young when I had her. No more than eighteen.” Her eyes became unfocused as her mind wandered. “Too young. I had no idea what I was getting myself into.”

“I understand that all too well.” A humourless smile appeared on Old Deuteronomy’s lips. “I was young and uneducated when I became a father for the first time. I had no idea of what it entailed. Clearly neither did my wife.”

Demeter’s eyes widened at the first mention of the mother of Munkustrap and Tugger. “If you don’t mind me asking…I’ve never heard about her. Why haven’t I ever seen or heard of her?”

A sad smile came to Old Deuteronomy’s face. He nodded his head towards a picture on the dresser.

Demeter stood up and walked over towards it. She picked the picture up and observed it, carefully. There photographed was a beautiful young woman with dark, curly hair. She wore an expression of pride and regality…and yet there still was a sense of folly in her faint smile. Tugger’s smile, it seemed at first, but with some nearly indistinguishable difference in quality. Hers was colder. Her eyes were familiar, too. They were Munkustrap’s eyes. And yet somehow, she could have sworn that she had seen them somewhere else. 

“My Grizzabella.” Old Deuteronomy sighed. “We were sweethearts, and married young. She had always had bigger dreams though. Her head was in the clouds. One day, when Tugger was nothing but an infant, she…left.

“I’m sorry.” Demeter turned to him with sympathetic eyes.

Giving her a small smile, Old Deuteronomy shook his head. “Oh, the world moves on. It was nearly three decades ago by now. I don’t feel much heartbreak for me now, only my sons. Why she left when she had three such wonderful little boys was something I _never_ could understand.” He stroked Munkustrap’s damp hair from his eyes and kissed his forehead.

“I’m sorry… did you say _three_ sons?”

“Yes.” Old Deuteronomy furrowed his brow. “Did you not know?”

“No… I didn’t.”

“Well, it isn’t something we speak about,” said Old Deuteronomy. “My poor boys. I often wonder what I did wrong. Two boys with hearts as good as gold and one who…oh, well. We all felt responsible, though I know it was no one’s fault but mine. Poor Munkustrap always blamed himself for what became of Macavity.”

_Crash!_

“Demeter? Are you alright?”

She had stood up so quickly, she had knocked over her chair. She nodded, slowly, and began inching towards the door. “I… I just…I just need some air for a bit.”

With that, she fumbled blindly for the doorknob behind her and ran out of the room without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I nearly brought myself to tears when writing it. I feel terrible for doing this to poor Munk. I'll be posting the next chapter fairly soon, so please be on the look out for that.  
> Until then, do take care! <3

**Author's Note:**

> There! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I promise that things will pick up soon, I just needed to get the introduction over with. :)  
> I'll be posting all announcements for this story on my Tumblr. If you want to find it, it's @a-cat-is-not-a-dog.  
> I'll see you next time. Take care! <3


End file.
